Of Days and Events
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: What would it take for Rogue to admit her feelings for Gambit? because we all know she has them. Rated T just to be safe. Please Read and Review. It all starts with a fall. Chapter 16 posted.
1. Of Falls and Cajuns

**Of Days and Events**

_By: HazelEyes401_

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, all characters belong to Marvel._

*************************

Chapter 1: Of falls and Cajuns

*************************

"I can't believe that arrogant Cajun could be this stupid."

Rogue continued mumbling to herself as she held out the tell-tale sign that he was back and he had been in her room. He never did anything to harm any of the students at the institute, for all they knew he was relatively harmless. Still, it was a continuous reminder of how inadequate their security system was, at least toward a certain thief.

"How does Gambit keep getting in? Ah mean you'd think the guy would get the hint after being threatened at every face off."

"I vouldn't count on him giving up so easily," Kurt popped out in front of his sister.

"Hi Kurt, ah take it that Logan has heard about our visitor?"

"You're telling me! I zink Gambit has really done it zis time. Wolverine is out scouting the entire compound. He even has ze students, zey are not allowed to rest until ve find out how Gambit got in." Kurt walked beside his sister on the second floor of the mansion when he noticed her hands.

"Vhat is in your hand?"

"Oh this," she indicated the green emerald set in a black choker necklace, "it was left on mah bed…with this." Rogue then held up the Queen of Hearts playing card.

"I can't believe zat! He actually got into ze mansion! Have you told Logan yet?"

"Not yet, ah was on my way just now when you showed up. Ah mean ah just found it on my bed and there was nothing else moved or changed in the room."

"Zat is really veird."

"Ah don't think it's so weird Kurt ah think it's a warning. Up 'til now he has only jumped the fence and left a few marks. So that we would know he can't be stopped if he wants in. Who knows what he will do next?" Rogue and Kurt had stopped at the top of the staircase. She crossed her arms looking at her closed palm where the necklace lay.

"Vell, I've got to tell Logan. So stay safe." Kurt disappeared in a small cloud of sulfur smoke.

Rogue looked back toward her room and then at her necklace. This stone looked too familiar.

'_I think I'll go see if I can find this stone, that swamp rat could steal anything.'_ She debated the heart cut emerald embedded in black opal hanging off the tight fitting black fabric. It really was exquisite, and looked expensive.

"Well, if Gambit really did steal this then I want nothing to do with it. Better go see if I can find anything on it." Rogue turned walked down the stairs to get to the library and look up the unexpected gem.

...............

"WHAT!! GAMBIT WAS IN THE MANSION!?!"

"Yes sir, Logan." Kurt and the other students shrunk away, unusually scared of the irritated mutant.

"Where is Stripes?"

"She's still in ze mansion."

"And you left her there, did you check if Gumbo was there?"

"Well, no but … vho vould stay after breaking in?" Kurt timidly asked as Wolverine glared at the mansion knowing that there would be one less thief in the world if Gambit really did stay in the mansion.

"Everyone back to the mansion! We will find out how gumbo got into the mansion or no one sleeps." Wolverine stomped back to the mansion followed by a groaning student body.

................................

Rogue walked into the library reading the cue card in her hand. She looked up and down the aisles until she saw the intended book on the 8th shelve. As she looked to the ladder she noted it was very shaky and unstable.

"I'll have to tell Hank that these ladders need to be checked." Rogue noted to herself as she started to climb on the wobbly ladder, silently rethinking the ladder but completely ignoring the voice.

Rogue climbed up to the top of the ladder and saw the book just at arm's length to her left. As Rogue reached, the ladder started to shift and she felt the ladder collapse underneath her. The world slowed as she felt her stomach fly into her throat and gravity pull her down……

...............................

Rogue came to a sudden stop but was pleasantly surprised that she stopped on a soft surface. Her green eyes looked up and met red on black eyes that went with a cocky smirk.

"What are ya doing here, Gambit?"

"Well, I believe that I was saving Cherie from a very painful fall." Gambit held her close in his arms as he looked up at the book shelf, and how high she had fallen.

"That was a very dangerous fall, Cherie, you could have really gotten hurt." Gambit commented to the slightly fuming young woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I've got to let the Professor know about the wobbly ladders. Ya can put me down now, ah can walk ya know." Rogue just then noticed that something was amiss.

First of all, Rogue was in a short sleeve green shirt without any jacket and second of all, Gambit was not wearing his trenchcoat and she saw both of their arms touching.

"What happened? Ah'm touching you and you're not passing out!" Rogue was obviously shocked at this revelation.

"My, my Cherie you must have hit your head pretty hard if you forgot what happened a few months ago." Rogue just looked at him confused as he let her stand, being sure to put his gloved hand at her back to steady her.

"About 5 months ago, the X-men and Magneto's group were fighting in a gem cutting factory…"

"What were they doing there?"

"Something about using some of the gems with a machine to amplify radioactive rays to mutate the human DNA, but don't worry it didn't work out…because ... there was an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

Gambit looked sadly at her and he turned toward the nearest window, obviously troubled at having to remember.

"During the fight, some of the gems had come loose and the machine was started. I regret it but I was fighting against the X-men in that fight, I believe it was my last fight on Magneto's side." Rogue walked up beside Gambit as he continued staring out the window.

"So, now whose side are ya on?"

"Cherie, I'm on your side now, Professor X welcomed me to the X-men when I left Magneto."

"Why did you leave Magneto? Did it have anything to do with that accident?" Gambit turned to look at Rogue and sighed before he continued.

"Yes, I left and yes that accident changed everything. In that fight, everyone was fighting hard and then you tried to stop the machine, Cherie. I tried to stop you by blocking your path but you had tapped Shadowcat and phased through me. After dat everyt'ing happened so fast, you were thrown into the machine when the radiation hit you, I could see it hurt you and you passed out. You were in a coma for nearly a month and when you finally woke up your mutation had been transferred t' the emerald dat you came in contact wit' at the factory." Gambit turned back to the window watching the birds and being tormented with his memories.

"So, ya mean that ah've been turned into a human?" Rogue's voice held some hope.

"Not all the way, Cherie, you have your mutation when you wear the necklace but other than dat your touch doesn't absorb anyone." Gambit finished speaking as he led her out of the library.

Rogue then surprised herself when her hand touched his bare arm.

"Ah remember when ah couldn't feel anybody without having to wear gloves and now Ah don't have to hurt anyone. This is amazing." Rogue stared at her bare hand touching Gambit's muscular arm.

"It is great for you Cherie, but I would risk your powers of absorption any day if only I don't have t' see you suffer through that much pain ever again. Not'ing is worth that suffering and torture." Gambit stroked her cheek gently when they were interrupted by Logan clearing his throat.

"Gumbo, just because you live here doesn't mean that I have to trust you. Now, what happened? I heard a crash."

"That was me, Logan. Ah fell off the ladder looking for a book." Rogue sheepishly explained.

"What book were you looking for?"

"Ah don't even remember now, and it doesn't seem all that important. But, Remy here saved me from hitting the floor." Rogue indicated the Cajun who just smiled at Logan who growled in response.

"Oui, I did save the Cherie from a dangerous fall. You should really get t'ose ladders fixed, mon ami, someone could get hurt." Remy then turned and left Logan and Rogue in the hallway.

"Stripes, are you okay?" Logan asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, Logan Ah'm okay just like Remy said, he saved me before ah fell to the ground."

"Yeah, I'll get to Hank and let him know those ladders need to be fixed." Logan stood still in the hallway facing Rogue for a few more minutes.

"So, Logan do you know where that jewel is that gives me back mah powers?"

"Yeah it is with your uniform you can go down and check it out."

"Thanks Logan."

"Anytime Stripes."

Rogue walked down to the basement where the X-men changed for missions and found her locker. Inside her locker is her uniform with a velvet box laying on top of her gloves. As she opened it to peer inside, she saw a heart-shaped emerald shining in a black opal on black fabric choker.

"It is beautiful, and all Ah have to do is wear this to have mah powers again." Rogue talked to herself as she continued staring at her necklace and didn't notice someone approaching.

"Yes, it is quite an exquisite jem isn't it?" Beast walked up to Rogue as she admired her necklace.

"Hi Beast, Ah just wanted to get a good look at it."

"Oh, I understand. There is nothing to worry about, we are looking for a way to extract your powers from that jewel and give them back to you." Beast explained to her as he watched her.

"Give them back? You're looking for a way to give me back mah powers permanently?"

"Yes, that's right. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Ah don't know if ah want them back forever."

"Rogue, your powers in that necklace are only temporary and there is no telling when that radiation will wear out. There is a real danger to leaving your powers in that emerald. We have no idea what will happen as the radiation continues to deteriorate. It is just too dangerous for your health to leave it as is."

"What is so dangerous about it? Ah can't kill a person if ah touch them this way. It is much safer for everyone around me." Beast sighed as he looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, I understand how much trouble you have with your powers and I can understand how you want to stay this way…"

"No, Beast, Ah don't think you _do_. Mah powers can kill a person with a single touch. Who would want those types of powers?" Rogue replaced her necklace back in her locker a little harshly.

"Rogue when you hit that machine and it was activated, you were hit with a strong wave of radiation. We still do not understand how this has affected your overall DNA. I have studied the emerald that contains your mutation and I have seen that the radiation is slowly deteriorating. You have to be very careful, if the radiation were to extinguish then you could have your mutation returned to you." Beast attempted to explain the gravity of the situation which Rogue seemed more than happy to ignore.

"Well, if ah'll be getting mah powers back anyway then what's the point in wasting my small time of humanity? Ah might as well enjoy the moments Ah have as a human again." Rogue turned out of the basement and went back up to the rec room.

_Students, meet me outside Cerebro._ The professor's telepathic message informed all students on the grounds.

***********************************************************************  
**

**A/N: Ok, here is my first X-men Evolution story, please read and review. All reviews are welcome.**

**Also, I am not very good at accents but I am doing my best and I would appreciate any tips on writing these accents. I need any tips you might have on writing the accents.  
**


	2. Of Songs and Dreams

Of Days and Events

By HazelEyes 401

************************

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, this show and all characters belong to Marvel. I do not own the song "Words I Couldn't Say" all rights to this song belong to the band, Rascal Flatts.

**A/N: This is a rather dark chapter so read the whole thing please and you might need a box of tissues.**

***********************

**Chapter 2: Of Songs and Dreams**

***********************

_Students, meet me outside Cerebro._ The professor's telepathic message informed all students on the grounds as they moved toward Cerebro.

Outside Cerebro, Professor X, Storm, and Logan stood waiting for the students. Rogue and Beast were the first to meet the small group.

"Good morning, Rogue. Are you feeling better?" Professor Xavier asked the young girl, obviously knowing about her fall just a few moments before.

"Ah'm doing fine, Professor. It was my own carelessness." Rogue replied to his concern.

"That is good to know. I'm glad that Gambit was able to help before you were seriously hurt."

"Speaking of which…" Logan growled as he saw the tall Cajun sauntering up to the little group.

Rogue kept looking for the other students but none of them seemed to materialize.

"Rogue, is there something wrong?" Xavier asked the girl as she continued to look nervous.

"Oh, it's just that…. Professor, where are the other students?" Rogue asked.

"They will be along shortly, but for now we must start."

"Charles, why are we meeting here?" Storm kindly asked the professor.

"I have been following Magneto very closely these past few months. After the jem-cutting accident, he made sure to stay low but now he has decided to re-surface." Xavier explained in his calm voice with hands steepled making sure to look Rogue in the eyes.

"Do you think there is a chance he will start up the jem radiation machine again?" Beast inquired with concern lacing his voice. Gambit stepped toward Rogue putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No, I don't believe so. That machine was completely destroyed in our last fight." Xavier continued looking Rogue in the eyes, almost as if he was trying to tell her something.

_Rogue…_

Rogue looked around as she thought she heard the Professors' voice in her head. Shaking her head, she ignored the voice and Gambit's questioning look. Rogue just smiled up at Gambit and caught Logan's quirked eyebrow.

"So, where is Magneto now?" Logan asked the obvious question.

"I'm still trying to narrow down the locations but it appears that he is at another factory."

"Why is he so interested in factories?" Beast queried.

"I think it has to do with all of the electricity that such a facility can produce." Xavier answered.

"Erik has always been obsessed with turning humans into mutants and he came very close to doing just that a few months ago. I believe the only reason he gave up that avenue was due to Rogue's accident. After we returned with Rogue still in a coma, I informed Erik that his machine takes away a mutant's x-gene and renders them human. Erik was horrified when he learned of this and he returned and turned that factory into dust and scrap metal. I have no doubts that Erik will not ever look to that machine ever again." Xavier continued to explain to the group as Rogue looked around the hallway, now getting creeped out at the lack of people.

"Professor, where is everyone else?" Rogue asked the professor as she turned toward him, his eyes again meeting hers almost pleading for her to understand.

"They will meet us at the factory." Xavier answered as Cerebro notified the group of a mutant's powers activating. Xavier wheeled into Cerebro and took the helmet off the base while the small group filed in.

"It appears to be Quiksilver. He is in a vacant factory in Canada." Xavier described the location.

"Why would Magneto go up to Canada?" Beasts asked the group.

"The area seems to be vacant so if something happens no innocents will get hurt." Storm answered Beast's question.

"What do ya mean if innocents get hurt?" Rogue asked with fear in her voice causing Gambit to place his arm around her shoulders.

"She means, Rogue that Magneto is not going to go easy on us anymore. Up 'til now he and his group have been fighting us to block us and prevent us from defeating his plans. Now things have changed, they are out for blood." Logan grimly explained the difference and the extra need for secrecy.

_Do you understand Rogue?_

'_Understand what?'_ Rogue questioned Professor Xavier's voice in her head. She looked over at the professor and he was turned speaking to Storm and Beast. Gambit still held his arm around Rogue as a comforting gesture.

"No worries, Cherie. I won't let anyt'ing happen to you." Gambit whispered in her ear as she looked up to him.

Rogue silently wished that they didn't have to go on this mission she just liked being in Gambit's arms and enjoying his calming presence. So strange that she never noticed how calm the Cajun actually was even when they were fighting. Gambit's fighting style was to relax and wait for the attacker instead of jumping in, this is what made him so dangerous…or so Logan says. At the moment, Rogue didn't care she wanted to be near him but she didn't know how to tell him she liked this.

Just as she was about to say something, Professor Xavier spoke to the group again.

"Now that we all understand the situation we will all be traveling to Canada and we all must be on our guards. Quiksilver is there and we never know what he is capable of doing. Rogue I would ask you to stay behind but I know you better than that. Even if I begged you, I know that you would come anyway so I won't even try to stop you. Just be careful." Xavier wheeled over to her as he squeezed her hand and gave a knowing look to Gambit who nodded an affirmative to a silent question.

The group went their separate ways to prepare for the fight. After everyone had dressed, they all sat in the X-Jet where Rogue sat in the back wearing her mutant-powered necklace beside Gambit. Storm and Wolverine sat at the controls flying the jet out of the compound toward Canada, while Professor Xavier and Beast sat just behind acting as navigators. Rogue and Gambit enjoyed the peace in the back as they talked.

"Is there somet'ing on your mind, Cherie. You seem distracted." Gambit asked as his red eyes probed her light green ones.

"Well, it's nothing really but Ah am a little worried about this fight." Rogue admitted more to herself than to Gambit.

"Dere is not'ing to worry 'bout, Cherie. I will always watch you and I won't let anyt'ing hurt you ever again." Gambit reassured her as his hand enclosed her gloved one.

"Ah know that, ya never did try ta hurt me even when ya could have."

'_Like on that train when ya kidnapped me ya crazy Cajun. Ya had nothing ta stop ya from attacking and killing me but ya were so easy with me. Ever since then ya've kind of stayed away and I sort of missed it. What the heck am Ah thinking!?!'_ Rogue furiously shook her head from side to side to expel that talk from her mind. She glanced over at Gambit and he didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Ya right, we'll be just fine." Rogue then squeezed Gambit's hand as he looked down to her.

Xavier spoke up behind Storm to announce their arrival. The factory seemed calm enough the building was nothing to look at but appeared as an empty warehouse with a giant parking lot and several street lamps. The only difference was the many power lines that connected to the building to indicate that building had the potential to create a lot of electricity as Professor Xavier had stated earlier.

"Everyone it is time. We must find out what Magneto is up to and stop him." Xavier announced as the plane landed and they marched out of the jet. As Rogue stood beside Gambit to leave the plane, he slipped a card to her. Rogue let him continue out of the plane as she looked at the card, a Queen of Hearts. She looked at it once more before she put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

Everyone was on their toes as they looked around and began to head for the building. At the doors, they still had not seen any other mutants or any sign of life. There was not a trace of evidence that the building was being used on the outside.

As Wolverine opened the door, the group saw just how active Magneto was at the moment. The entire warehouse was filled with walls of metal standing 12 feet tall forming an intricate maze that would be impossible to navigate.

Quiksilver ran up to the group slowly waving at them before zipping beside Rogue and dashing off to disappear in the maze.

"You-better-be-careful, it-gets-dangerous-in-here." Quiksilver's words echoed through the maze of metal.

Logan led the way into the maze everyone was on their toes because they could not see very far in front due to the walls. Professor Xavier rolled closely behind Storm and Logan then Beast fell behind Storm leaving Rogue and Gambit to bring up the rear. Rogue looked around the little bit of the room that they could see before everything happened.

Logan stiffened up as his metallic bones came under the control of Magneto while the walls of scrap metal disbanded circling above the group finally opening the room up. Magneto floated in the center near the ceiling directing the waves of metal to separate the group between Storm and Beast. A mass of metal slammed between the groups as they dodged the metal mass.

Beast, Rogue and Gambit were able to see their opponents: Quiksilver, Avalanche and Blob. The first to attack was Avalanche as he collapsed a wall of metal they barely managed to dodge. Gambit charged several cards from his deck and threw them at Avalanche causing him and Blob to be thrown back as Quiksilver escaped. Blob charged toward Beast as he was slammed through a wall of metal. Blob smirked at the hole Beast made in the metal but became confused when Beast did not come back out. Blob moved toward the hole so he didn't see Beast kick the giant into the hole safely immobilizing him. Beast observed that Blob was safe and immobile before he moved to find Professor Xavier.

Rogue was facing Quiksilver at the same time as Gambit was facing Avalanche. Gambit threw another charged card at Avalanche to throw him off balance so that he could run up to him and knock him out on a pile of metal.

Rogue was having more difficulty with Quiksilver, he was running around nothing more than a blur to her as she took her glove off of her hand he had finally stopped. Rogue approached behind only to watch him run behind her, fingering her necklace.

"You-know-I-heard-about-youraccident and Iknowthatyoucan'tfightwithoutthis." Quiksilver sped talked as he snatched her necklace away from Rogue.

Before he could move, she touched his face with her bare hand and was surprised to see nothing happened. Gambit looked over to Rogue just in time to see Quiksilver run off and throw Rogue down. Gambit saw red in more ways than one as he watched Rogue fall painfully to the ground and he started over to but was stopped by Blob. Between the fighting, Avalanche had woken up and freed Blob from his metal prison. Blob chose the unwise decision to block Gambit from going to help Rogue, and she needed help.

Rogue quickly realized that she should have stayed behind because she was not able to do anything as Pietro played with her running and waving her necklace just in front of her. Rogue knew she might not be able to fight with her powers but she was smart enough to fight. Her mind went through several scenarios and took stock of her surroundings and she got an idea on how to fight. Instead of following Pietro, she turned and ran away after his cries of outburst he followed her. She then hid in a corner of a wall waiting for Pietro to find the glove she dropped in the center of the passage. Pietro stopped in a cloud of dust and gingerly picked up the glove and stared at it almost willing it to produce Rogue. She quietly waited until she felt Avalanche's tremor to pull out a loose pipe and collapse the wall on top of Pietro before he could escape. Rogue came out of hiding to smile at the pile of metal that screamed for revenge and protesting to get out.

Rogue dusted her hands off and was blind-sided by Blob's hand across her cheek throwing her a good three feet. Rogue fell on the concrete floor groaning and looked up at Blob before the metal beside him glow red. Gambit jumped over the charged pile of metal to pick Rogue up and run off as the metal exploded, again throwing Blob into a wall of metal.

"Are you okay, Cherie?" Gambit asked as he started to look her over.

"Yea, Ah'm fine Gambit." Rogue answered as she saw his trenchcoat had been torn and a small cut on his right arm.

As Rogue started to touch Gambit, they were both thrown by metal pieces clinging to their clothes. Magneto stepped down looking at his fallen henchmen and he grew very angry. Gambit was able to wriggle free after he blew up the pieces that kept him airborne as he was making his way over a wall of metal was thrown on him all thanks to Magneto. Rogue looked at the pile of metal as Magneto began fashioning it to be smaller and smaller. She screamed and threw off the metal that was holding her down.

"GAMBIT!" Rogue screamed his name as she ran to Magneto only to be thrown back unconscious and heading for a metal wall. She was fortunate as Beast caught her before she made contact, holding her limp form he could only watch as Xavier and Storm threw Magneto against a wall knocking him unconscious and finally releasing Logan.

Logan ran over to Beast and carried Rogue back to the X-Jet as Xavier and Storm headed the same way. Beast ran to the pile to try to help Gambit but stopped after he dug a few pieces away. Beast hung his head low and mumbled a few words after which he ran to the jet also looking back with tears in his eyes.

Rogue's eyes fluttered as she awoke to find herself in the jet with the Professor, Beast, Logan and Storm but was disappointed at not finding Gambit.

"Where's Gambit?" Rogue demanded as she walked toward Xavier talking to Beast as Storm and Logan flew the jet.

"I'm terribly sorry Rogue," these were all the words Xavier could say as her eyes grew dark and she stumbled to her seat holding her head down so that no one could see her tears. She silently placed her bare hand at her neck where her necklace had been then reach into her pocket to remove the card that Gambit gave her before the fight.

'_Ya stupid Cajun, ya needed this card more than ah did. Now, you're…you're…'_ Rogue could not bear the thought of knowing where he was as she cried again.

The flight back to the mansion seemed infinite to the group as all became hyper aware that one important member was missing. Rogue stayed silent crying her eyes out until she didn't feel anything at all. As the X-jet landed, Rogue subconsciously walked out the jet and put on her normal clothes as she went to her room to remove a box in her closet.

The box held her most precious possessions, the most prominent being five playing cards. Rogue then blindly walked to her bed and sat on the edge with the box open as music drifted into the room.

_**In a book- in a box- in the closet**_

_**In a line- in a song I once heard**_

_**In a moment on a front porch late one june**_

_**In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon**_

_**...  
**_

_**There it was at the tip of my fingers**_

_**There it was on the tip of my tongue**_

_**There you were and I had never been that far**_

_**There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms**_

_**And I let it all slip away**_

_**...  
**_

_**What do I do now that you're gone**_

_**No back up plan no second chance**_

_**And no one else to blame**_

_**All I can hear in the silence that remains**_

_**Are the words I couldn't say**_

_**...  
**_

_**There's a rain that will never stop fallin'**_

_**There a wall that I tried to take down**_

_**What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips**_

_**So I held back and now we've come to this**_

_**And it's too late now**_

_**...  
**_

_**What do I do not that you're gone**_

_**No back up plan no second chance**_

_**And no one else to blame**_

_**All I can hear in the silence that remains**_

_**Are the words I couldn't say**_

_**...  
**_

"_The Queen of hearts?" Rogue looked up in the box car as Remy held up a card from his solitaire game._

"_My lucky lady. She's gotten me out of a whole lot of jams." Remy kissed the card in his hand._

"_Then I need a deck of those." Rogue replied as she continued to watch him play solitaire._

_**...**  
_

_**The words I couldn't say**_

_**...  
**_

"You needed this card more than I did." Rogue spoke to air as a tear splashed down on the card startling her. Stroking her face to find more tears had found the way to the surface.

Ignoring her tears she peered back into the box and counted all of the playing cards that Gambit had given her over the months for a total of six. Gambit had given Rogue six of the same card: the Queen of Hearts. As the meaning of these cards hit her, her tears came forth with a vengeance telling her she was a fool for not telling him when she had a chance and now she would never see or talk to him again.

**_..._**

_**Should have found a way to tell you how I felt**_

_**Now the only I'm telling is myself**_

_**...  
**_

_**What do I do now that you're gone**_

_**No back up plan no second chance**_

_**And no one else to blame**_

_**All i can hear in the silence that remains**_

_**Are the words I couldn't say**_

_**...  
**_

_**What do I do now that you're gone**_

_**No back up plan no second chance**_

_**And no one else to blame**_

_**All I can hear in the silence that remains **_

_**Are the words I couldn't say**_

_**...  
**_

The song on the radio ended as Rogue walked out of the mansion to stand at the front door, staring down the drive at nothing. As she stood out there she felt a gush of wind and saw metal flowing around her body, looking up she saw Magneto floating down with his hand controlling the metal and creating a cocoon around her. Rogue started to panic as she couldn't move or speak watching the light disappear and waiting for the crunch……

………

"AHHH," Rogue screamed as she shot out of the bed scaring her brother who promptly teleported causing Rogue to breathe in sulfurous fumes.

Kurt ported to the ceiling as Rogue doubled over in coughing fit as he hits himself for being scared.

"Bitte erschrecken Sie mich nicht wie diese meine Schwester.(1)" Kurt cried in German, as he jumped back to the chair beside Rogue's bed.

"What happened? How did I get here? Where is Magneto? And, Gambit?" Rogue asked her brother who only stared at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Vat are you talking about? Ve haven't heard from Magneto in months and Gambit isn't here right now." Kurt explained.

"What? But we were fighting him just yesterday." Rogue tried to make sense from what just happened.

"Vat do you mean: yesterday? Rogue, you have been in a coma for the past four days ever since we found you in the library. Apparently, you had fallen from the ladder trying to reach a book." Kurt explained as he reached over to the phone to call Beast to come and look at Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Did anyone really think I would kill off Remy? This is a Romy story and you can't have a Romy without Remy. Anyways this was a hard chapter to write because of what I had to do but it is very important and you will see why in the next chapter. In the meantime, please read and review.**

**(1) "Please, Do not scare me like that, my sister."  
**


	3. Of Second Chances

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, the series and all cartoons belong to Marvel.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I would like to thank my reviewers rogueslove22, the-writing-vampire and Anna Marcia Gregorio. All of your questions will be explained in this chapter. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3: Of Second Chances**_

"Rogue, you have been in a coma for ze past four days ever since ve found you in ze library. Apparently, you had fallen from ze ladder trying to reach a book." Kurt explained as he reached over to the phone to call Beast to come and look at Rogue.

"What, in the library? So then . . . was it all a dream?" Rogue mumbled to herself barely hearing the staccato beat of the heart monitor slow back into a steady rhythm.

"Vas vhat a dream?" Kurt asked her as he replaced the phone on the stand.

"What happened after ah passed out?" Rogue looked her brother in the eyes scaring him as he saw tears threaten to spill forth.

"Zat must have been some dream, Rogue you're crying." Kurt stated as he dabbed a tissue at her eyes. She jerked it out of his hands to throw it away as Beast walked into the infirmary. Kurt quietly excused himself before Beast started his examination.

"Well, Rogue it is certainly good to see you back with the living." Beast jovially stated as he put on some gloves.

"Yeah, ah just hate being in this hospital bed." Rogue responded as Beast took a little flashlight to look in her eyes.

"Well, you fell hard off of that ladder and you had us all scared when you didn't wake up. Xavier came in to see if your brain function was normal and he only said that you would awaken when it was time. Kurt nearly had a heart attack and I rarely see Logan so angry. What were you doing on that ladder anyway?" Beast interrogated Rogue as he looked in her right eye and then her left apparently satisfied by what he saw.

"Well, ah found this necklace on mah bed next to a Queen of Hearts playing card and the emerald looked so familiar ah had to see where it came from. Because knowing Gambit, he likely stole it from some art dealer."

"Aha, I see. Please touch your finger tip to your nose like this." Beast demonstrated as he stretched his arms out and brought each finger to his nose one at a time.

"Do ah have to?" Rogue stared at him as he finished the demonstration.

"Yes, you do. This exercise will tell me if your body properly receives the signals that your brain tells it." Beast ordered as he smiled in seeing Rogue mirror Beast's previous exercise perfectly.

"Ah feel like an idiot. Ah can't believe ya make people do this."

"Well, you will be surprised at how such a simple exercise can tell a doctor. That was very good now please recite the alphabet from D to R." Beast asked as she gave him an incredulous look.

"Fine . . . D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R. Are ya sure these are tests and not some joke?" Rogue asked Beast as he pleasantly smiled on.

"Oh, I assure you Rogue these are adequate tests that are very important in determining the health of your brain after such a fall. If I'm not mistaken I believe you fell 7 feet off of a ladder to land on your head." Beast explained as he turned to throw the gloves into the trashcan.

"Thats funny ah don't remember ever hitting the ground." Rogue stated as she felt her head immediately wincing at the goose egg on her left side.

"Well, the human body is an amazing machine. We have coping mechanisms that spare the mind excess pain due to traumatic events we believe this is why some people have amnesia after an especially troubling experience. Your body might have shut down before you fell on the floor putting you asleep until you were moderately recovered. I never stop being amazed at how wonderful our bodies work." Beast happily explained as he walked around the bed to turn off the heart monitor and remove the IV from her arm.

"Can ah go now or do ah have ta stay in this bed a little longer?"

"No, you may leave but you need to be careful you're still recovering from that fall and I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. I'm worried that you might have a concussion which is why you stayed in that coma for so long, so I would prefer if you stayed awake for about 12 hours. That should tell us if there is any permanent damage, which I highly doubt but you can never be too careful." Beast explained as he took Rogue's clothes out of a cabinet and laid them on the bed before leaving the room. Rogue looked up at him before he left the room.

"Wait, ah thought you said Professor Xavier came in and looked into mah head. Wouldn't he have known if there was any damage to mah brain then?" Rogue asked Beast as he stopped at the door.

"Well, he never really said what he found but he appeared to be confident that you were relatively unharmed." Beast finished explaining as he turned to leave the room closing the door behind him.

………

"I tell you it is all that Cajun's fault that Rogue fell from that ladder!" Logan stormed in Xavier's office with Storm and Xavier as a calm audience.

"Logan, now be reasonable, I know for a fact that he would never intentionally cause any harm to her." Xavier calmly explained to his now pacing friend that is if you call stomping in a wide circle a pace.

"Besides, I don't believe that you are the person to point blame because you would blame the rain on Gambit at this point. I investigated that ladder myself and it was beyond repair in an old area of the library." Ororo calmly explained to Logan as he turned to her holding his anger in, barely.

"If I need to blame the weather on anyone it would definitely be you, Storm, but I would never do that." Logan added.

"That is a wise choice I would hate to blast you with a lightning bolt Logan." Ororo kindly responded earning her a hesitant look from a calmer Logan.

"It still doesn't take away that she wouldn't have been in the library if Gumbo had not gotten into the mansion in the first place." Logan defended his stance.

"Well, I believe that was your part of the deal Logan." Charles reminded his friend of the unexpected visit from the same Cajun just two months ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tabitha, have you seen mah phone?" Rogue yelled down to the common room as she made her way down the stairs._

"_No, why would I know where your phone is?" Tabitha yelled up the stairs as her eyes were glued to the newest episode of NCIS. _

"_WOOHOO, YOU GO GET HIM DINOZZO." Kurt winced beside Tabitha as she cheered the actor's feats right in Kurt's ears. _

_Kurt ported up to Rogue on the staircase._

"_She hasn't been upstairs all afternoon, ever since ze NCIS marathon started." Kurt looked back and winced as she hollered again this time hitting Bobby in the jaw as he walked behind the couch. The sudden punch caused him to fall and ice the couch resulting in a ticked off Boom-Boom chasing Bobby out of the room with threats of time bombs in his shorts. Kurt sighed and happily ported back to the couch returning to reading his book._

_Rogue just looked around and sighed._

"_Hey, Rogue you lost your phone? Like, where did you see it last?" Kitty Pryde asked her roommate as she bit into an apple heading back to their room._

"_It was on mah desk when ah went to take a shower and ah came back to find it gone. Everything was the same as ah left it, even the window was still open." Rogue explained._

"_You left the window open to go take a shower?!" Kitty was shocked into dropping her apple down the stairs. _

"_Do you know like how dangerous that is?" Kitty queried as she went back for her apple._

"_Come on Kitty, we're on the second floor now tell me who in their right mind would, or could for that matter, climb up two stories in under thirty minutes without anyone noticing. Well?" Rogue asked her roommate as she stood back up having successfully retrieved her apple._

"_You got me, I guess you're right. You know it might have been one of the boys, like I think I saw Sam walking away from our room just after you left."_

"_Ha, gotcha ya no good thieving rat." Rogue raced up the stairs to look for Berzerker._

_Logan had been walking through the common room from working on his bike when he saw this exchange and quirked his eyebrow. He sniffed his hands and noticed something strange causing him to sniff the air and let out a low growl._

"_Logan, will you please come with me outside?" Charles wheeled past Logan to go out the kitchen door._

"_Charles, you know he's here?"_

"_Yes, I've noticed him for some time but I see I should have informed you of him earlier. To be completely honest, I'm surprised you hadn't sensed him already." Charles calmly talked with Logan outside the complex down one of the paved paths to the West side of the mansion._

"_Well, I've been working on my bike and I can't really smell anything past that oil so don't go blaming this on me." Logan growled, obviously angered at not sensing the Cajun thief before now._

"_I'm so sorry, mon amis." A tall shadow leaning on a tree appeared in the dim moonlight._

"_Ah was beginning ta wander if you would ever find me out here." The infamous Gambit lazily shifted from the tree to saunter to the middle of the path showing the pilfered phone in his left hand to Logan and Xavier._

"_Gambit, what are you doing here?" Logan growled as his adamantium claws erupted past his knuckles flashing a sinister glint in the moon light._

"_Now hold on, mon ami, I didn't come here t' fight. I came t' make a proposition." Gambit announced as he stood his ground in front of the fuming Logan and serene Charles._

"_Yes, I sensed that you did not come with any malicious intent, but that makes me wonder: why are you here, Gambit?" Charles asked Gambit as Logan relaxed a little but kept his claws out in a fighting stance._

"_I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been standing out here a good hour without anyone coming t' investigate. Dat makes your security system seem less den optimal." Gambit drawled as his red eyes scanned the area._

"_So, I'd like t' help you out. It seems a shame that such a poor security is used to protect so many precious valuables."_

"_They ain't valuables, they're people and you better get that through your thick skull or I'll put it there for you with my fists!" Logan made to lunge when Gambit put his hands up in a defensive manner._

"_Dat's not what I meant t' say, Logan, I meant that all your students need to be protected and dis security isn't doing de job." Gambit explained pointing his thumb behind him indicating the security system._

"_I agree with you Gambit, but what do you propose?" Charles calmly spoke.  
_

"_I'd like t' help by being a type of test subject."_

"_In exchange for what?" Logan interrupted._

"_Let's say there is a fille dat I want to ensure is safe and what better way t' do dat dan to test wit' a thief." Gambit finished his explanation which really didn't calm Logan one bit._

"_YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR ROGUE!" Logan yelled as Charles wheeled in front of Logan before he could attack Gambit._

"_I don't intend t' go near her, only if you can stop me." Gambit tested Logan with his calm matter-of-fact tone where Logan responded by growling seeing Cajun blood._

"_Logan that is enough, I do not feel it is appropriate to play with Rogue's feelings like that." Charles stated his disapproval as he silently probed Gambit's mind._

"_I don't plan on playing wit' de fille's feelings, I don't want her hurt so I plan on leaving clues t' let her know I'm watching and t' let you know dat I would be getting onto the grounds." Gambit finished explaining._

"_Do you plan on making any direct contact with her?" Charles asked with Logan looking at him like he had grown a second head with twenty eyes._

"_Dat is correct I can leave an impression wit'out being seen as you have noticed." Gambit then indicated toward his left hand which still held Rogue's phone._

"_How long are you planning to let this last?" Charles asked leaving Logan speechless with his mouth hanging open like a cod fish._

"_I only need two months, after dat I'll leave if I'm not wanted."_

"_You wish to court her." Charles stated more than asked, resting his chin on his steepled fingers._

"_As you have stated, you only want what is best for her even if you can't ever see her again."_

_Gambit just nodded the affirmative to that last statement._

"_Very well, I accept your terms but I must insist you make no direct contact with Rogue in any way is that understood, Gambit?" Charles explained his terms with the young Cajun who again nodded as a way of accepting the terms. Neither one of them noticed that Logan had not moved an inch still not believing his ears._

"_You'd best be careful, mon ami, a bat might just mistake your open mouth for a cave." Gambit laughed as he heard a bat screech in the distance causing Logan to close his mouth and sheath his claws finally relaxing his fighting stance._

"_Please return dis to Cherie for me, I'm sure she's missing it." Gambit smiled tossing the phone to Logan and sauntering off the grounds to jump over the wall. _

_Logan and Charles went back toward the mansion listening to the motorcycle fade in the distance. Logan and Charles entered the mansion to find a strange sight, Kitty and Rogue had ganged up on Sam who looked confused and scared. Tabitha was still chasing Bobby, this time for making her miss her favorite NCIS episode._

"_Hey, Stripes, we found your phone." Logan threw the phone to Rogue as she caught it looking apologetically down to Sam as Kitty helped him up._

_***END Flashback***_

"I still can't believe you made a deal like that and with Rogue too." Logan yelled again being startled when Beast walked into the room.

"Hello there, is there anything that I missed?" Beast commented as Logan paused in his pacing.

"No, Hank, you haven't missed anything." Ororo answered.

"That's good, I just needed to let everyone know that Rogue is awake and getting dressed. Oh, and Professor that necklace that she found I left it with her clothes like you asked me." Beast stated to Professor Xavier as he smiled and moved out of the office leaving Beast, Logan and Ororo to talk.

Xavier wheeled down the hallway and met Rogue as she was coming out of the infirmary. Just as Hank had stated, she was doing very well not showing any latent problems from her short coma.

"Rogue, it's good to see you are awake." Xavier met her in the hallway she looked down and smiled at him. Xavier immediately noticed that she wore the emerald heart necklace and it looked stunning on her. He silently applauded Gambit's taste in jewelry even if he is a thief.

"Hello professor, ah'm glad to be moving around to. Ah just feel so stupid for falling off that ladder in the first place." Rogue's thick southern accent highlighted her annoyance with the accident.

"Have you learned anything?" Xavier asked the young woman. She looked confused at him and shrugged her shoulders before she answered.

"Yeah, ah learned that if ah need a book on a high shelf, ah'll just ask Jean or Kurt to get it for me." Rogue then waved to him and started to walk off.

'_That's not the answer I was hoping for.'_ Xavier thought to himself as he followed Rogue down the hallway.

"Before I forget, you have a visitor. He has been waiting for a few hours." Xavier stated as he led a very confused Rogue to the entrance of the library.

"Gambit," Rogue squeaked before she cleared her throat remembering who she was with.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rogue asked silently cursing her slightly squeaky voice.

"I came to check up on you, Cherie. I heard 'bout dat hard fall and came t' see if you were alright." Gambit explained as he held his left hand in his pocket.

"Well, as ya can see, ah'm fine. Now why else are ya here?" Rogue asked correctly guessing he had a second reason for visiting her. Xavier quietly left the two alone to talk, returning to his office.

Charles wheeled into his office and was greeted with a less than friendly reception.

"WHAT IS GAMBIT DOING HERE???" Logan yelled as Beast tried to hold him back after he smelled the Cajun in the mansion.

"Isn't it obvious Logan?" Charles answered with a question of his own which was not answered.

"The two month period has ended and he asked if he could talk to Rogue. So I gave him permission."

"But what does he want now?" Beast asked for a silent Logan.

"He knows and understands that she does not reciprocate his feelings and so he has come to say goodbye." Charles quietly explained as the trio looked toward the closed door not seeing Gambit and Rogue sitting at a table in the library near a window.

The sunlight streamed through the window at the table Gambit and Rogue were sitting at to shine on her necklace causing Gambit to stare in wonder. Gambit was looking at the necklace he gave her with a mix of joy and sorrow. He was happy that she liked the gift but he was sad that she didn't return his feelings (or so he thought).

Rogue looked Gambit in the eye and couldn't help but get lost in his red eyes. Even though his eyes were so dark, the sunlight seemed to brighten his eyes making them shine brilliantly despite their dark coloring.

"So, ya never said what ya were doing here." Rogue started the conversation, breaking eye contact so she could think.

"I see dat you like de necklace I left for ya, Cherie." Gambit evaded Rogue's question.

"Yea, ah got it. Now who did ya steal it from, swamp rat." Rogue accused, nearly one hundred percent certain that he stole the necklace.

"Ma Cherie, dat hurt, right here." Gambit faked a wound to his chest at her suspicions.

"Just because I am a t'ief does dat mean I have to steal everyt'ing?"

"Well, yeah," Rogue responded in the same way you would say "duh".

"Non, Cherie, I didn't steal dat. Dat was made special for you." Gambit surprised Rogue at that statement.

"I also had dis made for you as well, but I didn't know when t' give it t' you." Gambit produced a small white two piece ring box.

As Rogue opened it, she was shocked and surprised to see the ring that lay inside of it. The emerald was deep green cut into a perfect heart shape with rounded edges, embedded in the center was a golden queen's crown. The emerald was set in a wide band that was engraved with ivy vine designs that sprung from the emerald heart.

"Gambit . . . ah don't know what to say. It is the most beautiful ring ah have ever seen." Rogue was gently inspecting the ring from all sides in her gloved hands and noticed that it looked too big to go on a ring finger.

"May I?" Gambit indicated the ring, as Rogue took off her right glove, putting her hand in his gloved ones. Gambit then placed the ring on her thumb and was pleased that it fit so snug and perfect.

"I made dis for you to wear so dat it wouldn't bother you under your glove." Gambit explained as Rogue took her hand back and stared at the ring on her thumb.

Neither noticed the small audience that had gathered at the edge of a book shelf.

"Did you see that?" Amara gazed at the ring on Rogue's hand.

"Yeah, but I like can't believe it. That is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." Kitty responded.

"But why did he give it to her?" Amara asked, rather clueless about the situation. Kitty gave a small look that said 'you've got to be kidding me.'

"He gave it to her because he obviously likes her. Oh shhhh, they're talking again." Kitty whispered indicating for Amara to stay silent as they continued to eavesdrop shamelessly.

"Gambit, this is beautiful." Rogue again stated at a complete loss for words.

"But ya said that ya made this ring?" Rogue asked.

"I cut the stone with my powers, Cherie but de base of de ring itself I had dat made by a friend of mine from New Orleans. He just finished dis ring de ot'er day." Gambit explained as Rogue put her glove back on, again pleasantly surprised that the beautiful ring didn't catch on her glove like other rings are prone to do.

"I had de ring made to be a goodbye gift." Gambit continued immediately catching Rogue's attention.

"Goodbye? Where are ya going?"

"I plan on going t' France, and get acquainted wit' my French roots." Gambit explained as Rogue continued to stare at him.

"Plan on chasing girls skirts in France too?"

"Non, Cherie, I don't chase as many girls as you seem t' believe." Gambit commented.

"I plan on leaving t'morrow on a plane and live dere for a while."

"When do ya think ya'll come back?" Rogue asked as she stared out the window, her eyes losing some of the shine that was present a few seconds ago.

"I don't know, maybe a few months or a year or two. I haven't t'ought 'bout it really." Gambit finished as he started to get up, Rogue looked up into his eyes and stood as well.

"So ya really are leaving, aren't ya?"

"Oui, ma Cherie. Dere isn't a place for me wit' the rippers in Louisiana and I'm no longer working for Magneto. It'll be easier to start in a new place. But I will miss you Cherie." Gambit stated as he kissed the back of her gloved hand.

Gambit quickly turned and walked toward the front door completely ignoring Kitty and Amara in their hiding place as he walked through the library. Rogue just stood at the table watching him leave.

"Ah won't miss him." Rogue lied to herself.

'_Yes you will.'_ Rogue's inner voice argued.

"No ah don't," Rogue replied with a little anger tinged with sadness.

'_Yes you do.'_ Her inner voice responded in sadness.

Rogue turned toward the staircase and started to head for her room. Kitty and Amara still hadn't moved at the bookshelf.

"Kitty, we have to stop him!" Amara harshly whispered to Kitty.

"Yeah, I like know. I don't want to see them break up before they could get together."

"What do we do?"

"We stall Gambit and hope Rogue comes to her senses." Kitty phased Amara and her through the bookshelf and ran toward the garage where Gambit had left his bike.

Rogue walked up the stairs, and glanced out the window seeing the drive empty and the dust was still. On the second floor she continued walking, keeping one eye on the front windows and wondering if she should turn around but then deciding against it. She stopped as she saw Gambit walk his bike out to the front drive and pause, looking toward the garage.

'_There he goes . . . am ah really going ta let him go?'_ Rogue did not answer her question as a song drifted in her mind.

_**. . . . . .**_

_**What do I do now that you're gone**_

_**No back up plan no second chcance**_

_**And no one else to blame**_

_**All I can hear in the silence that remains**_

_**Are the words I couldn't say**_

_**. . . . . . **_

Not paying much attention, she didn't notice how she was walking toward the front door where Gambit was paused on his bike still looking toward the garage.

'_Am ah really going to let him go?'_ Rogue asked herself again and she answered her silent question as her mind screamed _'**not this time**.'_ Rogue ran down the stairs and out the front door where Gambit was turned away from her.

"Hey swamp rat." Rogue yelled out to get his attention he turned around to look her in the eyes, confusion was written on his face.

"If ya have time, it would be nice if we could hang out. Ya know catch a movie maybe, or order in a pizza and play those card games that ya like so much." Rogue stared in his eyes as her foot drew little circles in the dust.

"Dat would be nice, Cherie." Gambit responded but was interrupted by a loud little girl.

"ASK HER OUT!"

"AMARA!" Kitty yelled back to her friend as they phased out of the bush to meet a shocked Gambit and Rogue.

"Dat is a good idea, petite." Gambit replied as Rogue snapped her head around momentarily forgetting the intruders.

"Rogue, would you like t' go out t'night?" Gambit asked the question that was on everyone's minds as Rogue stared back a small blush brushing her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I will stop here because this is long enough already. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible but due to a Histology test coming up I don't think I will be able to post until late next week. Reviews are a great incentive to update sooner.**

**Also I think everyone can guess that answer, but we shall wait until chapter 4. **


	4. Of Protectors and Brothers

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own the X-men Evolution series, they belong to Marvel.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 4: Of Protectors and Brothers**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hey swamp rat." Rogue yelled out to get his attention he turned around to look her in the eyes, confusion was written on his face.

"If ya have time, it would be nice if we could hang out. Ya know catch a movie maybe, or order in a pizza and play those card games that ya like so much." Rogue stared in his eyes as her foot drew little circles in the dust.

"Dat would be nice, Cherie." Gambit responded but was interrupted by a loud little girl.

"ASK HER OUT!"

"AMARA!" Kitty yelled back to her friend as they phased out of the bush to meet a shocked Gambit and Rogue.

"Dat is a good idea, petite." Gambit replied as Rogue snapped her head around momentarily forgetting the intruders.

"Rogue, would you like t' go out t'night?" Gambit asked the question that was on everyone's minds as Rogue stared back a small blush brushing her cheeks.

"She like totally accepts!" Kitty ran up and answered for Rogue who was too surprised to say anything for a moment.

"Kitty! Ah can answer my own questions. Ah would like that, Remy." Rogue answered after a brief pause.

"YES, YES, YES!" Kitty jumped up overly excited about Rogue and Remy's date that night.

"Now, you have to take her to a nice restaurant and be here by 7 o'clock. Oh, I am so excited, come on Rogue we have to get you ready!" Kitty chattered on in a single breath as Amara walked up to Gambit's bike.

"Um, excuse me, Remy but is that the only transport that you have?" Amara indicated the motorcycle that Gambit was still leaning on.

"What is wrong wit' my bike?" Gambit asked a little offended.

"Oh, it's not that. It's just . . ." Amara tried to explain as Kitty jumped in.

"Oh, you're right Amara. Gambit you can't take Rogue to dinner on a motorcycle. Make sure you get here a little before 7 and I'll get Jean to let you borrow Scott's car for the date." Kitty called out to him as Gambit started to get on his bike beginning to leave, never taking his eyes off Rogue as she returned his gaze.

"I will see ya later, Rogue." Gambit quietly stated as sat down on his bike, he paused.

"Rogue, dere's somet'ing I have t' ask: if t'ings were different when I took ya t' New Orleans. If I had come t' ask for your help, would you have come?" Remy asked Rogue as he paused for her answer.

"Of course, ah would Remy. And, it might have made your life a lot easier. Ya might not have Logan threatening ya every time ya see one another." Rogue laughed at Remy's expression of shock and understanding.

"I never said dis but I am sorry for taking you like dat, I had no right..." Gambit started to say more before Rogue interrupted him.

"No, Gambit, ya don't have ta say anything else. Ah've already forgiven ya, like ah said in Louisiana: 'ya did the wrong thing for the right reason.'" Rogue answered as she smiled again. Gambit put his helmet on and started the engine.

"Au revoir, Cherie. I will see ya later." Gambit bid her farewell as he drove off down the driveway and out of the mansion.

"Yeah, Ah'll see ya later, Remy." Rogue looked at the trail of dust he left behind and was overjoyed that this wouldn't be the last time she saw the swamp rat.

"Oh, Rogue, do you like know what time it is?" Kitty yelled to Rogue as she grabbed her gloved hand to drag her into the mansion.

"We have to like get you ready for your date." Kitty pulled Rogue up the stairs and into the front door.

"Kitty, it's only one o'clock isn't it a little early to be getting ready for a date at 7?" Rogue asked as she pulled her hand from Kitty's iron-like grasp.

"No, besides we have to find a dress, shoes, fix your hair, your make up and before I forget we have to find Jean so she can like talk to Scott." Kitty excitedly chattered away as Rogue gave Amara a pleading look asked her to save her from Hurricane Kitty. Amara just shook her head in the negative before she left to go up the stairs.

………………

"That was rather unexpected." Ororo stated for the group in Xavier's office. Hank, Charles Xavier and Ororo Monroe stared out the second story window watching Kitty dragging Rogue into the mansion while Gambit left down the driveway in his motorcycle.

"Yes, it would appear that Kitty arranged for Rogue to go out with Gambit." Xavier stated to the group as he showed a small smile.

"Charles, did you really listen on when they were talking?" Hank asked a little shocked that Charles would invade someone's privacy.

"He didn't have to. I'm sure the entire mansion heard Kitty's screams of joy." Ororo stated.

"What happened to Logan? He was here a minute ago." Hank silently observed.

"Oh, he will be busy for a little while . . . apparently we are having a problem with the Danger Room's programming." Charles exclaimed with a smile glimmering in his eyes.

"I can't believe that you would purposely distract Logan just so Gambit could get in."

"Really, Storm, because I certainly can. Do you really believe that Logan would allow Gambit to talk with Rogue let alone ask her out?" Hank asked a now stunned Ororo.

"I see your point. Still it will be interesting when Logan learns of this date tonight." Ororo mused to the group.

"Well, I'm sure I can do something to keep him busy for the night. But you are correct Storm, Logan will not be pleased." Charles explained as they continued to watch Kitty drag Rogue into the mansion and everyone could not help but notice that Rogue had not stopped smiling since she spoke with Gambit.

…………

Kitty continued to drag Rogue into the mansion and up the stairs toward their shared room when they bumped into Jean.

"Oops, sorry Jean . . . Oh, I'm so glad I ran into you!" Kitty practically shouted to Jean as the taller girl took a step back in shock.

"Oh, really, well it's nice to run into you." Jean stated still surprised.

"Well, I know you are going to be shocked, but like Gambit asked Rogue out on a date." Kitty shouted as Rogue hid behind her hand and Jean stared at Rogue.

"VHAT!!" A shocked Kurt teleported in front of the girls seemingly shocked beyond words as the cloud of sulfur dissipated just as his shock turned to anger.

"You cannot go out vith him!" Kurt yelled at Rogue as her tempered flare along with his.

"Oh yeah, and why can't Ah go out with him?" Rogue challenged with her hands on her hips.

"A few days ago, you couldn't stand him. Now just because of a bump on ze head you suddenly vant to date him?!"

"That and he like gave her a ring." Kitty piped up among the sibling's argument.

Her comment was greeted with stares from everyone . . . surprise from Jean, anger from Kurt and irritation from Rogue.

"Uh, Kitty, exactly how much did ya hear of our _private_ conversation?" Rogue asked making sure to emphasize the word private.

"Oh, not much just all of it," Kitty replied not the slightest bit perturbed by Rogue's growing anger.

"That conversation was private and ya had no right to eavesdrop." Rogue admonished Kitty who still looked indifferent.

"He gave you a ring.(!)" Jean asked out of curiosity at the same time Kurt asked in outrage.

"Yeah he did, it was real sweet of him." Rogue answered a little shy.

"May I see it?" Jean asked as Rogue complied, taking her right glove off. Jean looked on as Rogue took the ring off of her thumb and dropped the ring into Jean's open hand.

Jean gently turned it over in her hand, awestruck and impressed at the rings immaculate design. She was pleasantly surprised that the emerald was cut so smoothly into a heart shape with a golden heart embedded into the center of the heart. The emerald gleamed and sparkled under the hallway light. Jean gently turned it over admiring the ornate design of the band carved into a vine of ivy. She cradled the ring in her hand again and floated the ring back into Rogue's hand, replacing the ring on her thumb and putting her glove back on.

"It really is an amazing ring, Rogue. I'm glad for you." Jean exclaimed to Rogue.

"I know, like, it is so amazing. By the way, can you like talk Scott into letting Gambit borrow his car for the date?" Kitty asked using her best puppy dog face. Everyone continued to ignore Kurt as he continued to stare into space at Rogue's hand.

"You can't go out vith Gambit!" Kurt yelled at Rogue which earned him stares of boredom from the three girls.

"Ok, like what was I saying. Would you please talk to Scott?"

"Why would I let Gambit take Rogue on a date in Scott's car?" Jean asked as they all continued to ignore Kurt.

"AH! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie mit einem Mann herausgehen würden, der Sie entführte!"(1) Kurt was ranting in German.

"Kurt, why do you shout in a language we don't understand? It doesn't really tell us anything." Rogue asked Kurt which stopped his ranting and with a final yell of outrage he ported out of the hallway with an echoing threat of telling Logan.

"Like I was saying: why would I let Gambit borrow Scott's car?" Jean restated her question after watching Kurt leave.

"Well, if like everything goes well on the date, then Rogue will have her own boyfriend and like stop looking at Scott. Then, you could have Scott all to yourself." Kitty whispered to Jean as Rogue looked at the spot where Kurt disappeared.

"I'll see what I can do. So, Rogue what do you have to wear?" Jean caught Rogue's attention as Kitty looked shocked as she had a mental reminder.

"That's right. We need to go to the mall to look for a dress and shoes. Rogue has got to look amazing for her date!" Kitty cried to Jean as she appeared thoughtful.

"You are so right, let's go. I'll take you to the mall myself and be your style consultant." Jean offered as she laughed at Rogue's expression of relief.

"Thank ya, Jean, Ah don't know what Ah would do with Hurricane Kitty." Rogue and Jean laughed as Kitty looked on a little confused.

"Alright let's go!" Kitty cried out in excitement completely ignoring Jean and Rogue's earlier comments.

The three left to the garage and drove out of the mansion heading for the mall so the girls didn't hear the earth shaking scream of one Logan.

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Logan's scream echoed through the halls scaring the birds out of the trees and causing the ceiling to shake and the lights to flicker.

"Well, that was shorter than we thought." Ororo mused to Hank and Xavier as they sat in the common room watching Jean, Kitty and Rogue drive to the mall in Jean's jeep.

"**CHARLES!!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!**" Logan yelled to Professor Xavier from the danger room as Kurt teleported them to the common room. Logan looked especially threatening with his eyes glaring daggers and his claws barely sheathed.

"**WHAT** happened?" Logan asked once again slightly calmer.

"It would appear that Rogue does indeed reciprocate Gambit's feelings and apparently, Gambit asked Rogue out on a date before he left." Charles calmly explained.

"What do you mean? You said that he was leaving for good and that was the ONLY reason he was talking to Rogue." Logan growled to Charles as Hank and Storm took a step back from the irritated mutant.

"Look, Logan, Gambit would have left if Rogue did not care about him but deep down she does care and is acting on those feelings. You should be happy for her." Charles stated to his friend who then exploded.

"**BE HAPPY FOR HER!! THIS GUY KIDNAPPED HER CHARLES! DID YOU FORGET THAT?**" Logan continued to yell as Charles began to roll out of the mansion as Logan followed him. Logan and Charles left Hank and Storm in the common room with a stunned Kurt, all of them having no words for the most recent explosion.

Charles and Logan went down the same path where they found Gambit two months ago, when Charles stopped in front of Logan and stared the older man in the eyes.

"Logan, I understand that you care for Rogue like she was your daughter. We all care for her, but there is something you must understand: she is not a normal girl."

"Of course, I know that! How can you think I don't?"

"I don't mean in the sense that she is a mutant, I mean in the sense that she is not able to touch another human or mutant. This makes her different and I hate to say it but she is treated differently than the others."

"She is not treated that differently. She has friends and they sometimes forget about her mutation."

"Yes, and I am proud of them for that but the problem is Rogue never forgets and sees herself as a danger to everyone around her."

"She is not dangerous if she takes precautions and you know that she seems to take too many precautions." Logan argued back before he caught himself.

"That's right, she does too much. And, like it or not her mutation has an impact on her attitude. Since she can't touch anyone, she has chosen to push everyone around her away and this causes a problem. She has built so many walls around her both physically and mentally that no one can really get to know her and no one has tried, no one that is except for Gambit."

Logan stared at his old friend as his words started to register in his brain.

"Think back to all of the times that you see Rogue. In your memories does she ever seem to be really happy?" Charles challenged Logan.

"Now that you mention it . . . no, I can't seem to remember a time when she was really happy." Logan admitted hanging his head low.

"That's right, it is hard for her because she worries so much for everyone around her. What's worse is she tries to hide it and it affects the other students' behavior as well. I hate to see her like this." Charles finished explaining to Logan who strangely remained silent as he looked back to the main gate.

………………

At the mall, Kitty was turning Rogue into her own personal live doll. They had been there for only thirty minutes and Kitty had already made Rogue to try on nearly every dress in this store. Just think, there were 10 more stores like this one. Rogue sighed as she tried on the latest dress that Kitty had "phased" through the door. She must have modeled fifteen dresses for Kitty and Jean already.

"Kitty, don't you think this is a little much?" Rogue asked her friend who sat outside of the dressing room door trying to figure out which of the five remaining dresses Rogue should try on next.

"Of course not, I want this to be the best date you ever had." Kitty exclaimed to Rogue as she again fell silent in the dressing room stall.

"It's just one date, Kitty. Why are you doing so much?" Rogue asked her friend and was surprised at her response.

"It's just that we don't see you like this very often."

"Like what?"

"You know . . . happy." Kitty sadly answered as she sat down on the bench outside the stall.

"Is it really that bad?" Rogue hesitantly asked.

"It's worse because we like don't know what to say. We don't want to make it worse and we like don't know what to say to make it better. It gets pretty tough so we just figure it is like best to say nothing at all, but it does bother us, me especially." Kitty finished answering as she picked up a teal green dress for Rogue as Rogue stepped out of the stall in the dress.

"Oh, like that is the perfect dress!" Kitty yelled out to Rogue as she turned around in front of the mirror admiring the knee length black cocktail dress. Rogue silently approved of the dress even though it was sleeveless and was held up by a silver chain link that scooped around her neck to clasp up the back of the dress, securing the dress.

"Is that the dress you want to wear, Rogue?" Jean walked up carrying a big box of shoes as Rogue turned around.

"Do ya like it?"

"Of course, it matches your necklace perfectly." Jean strongly approved.

"Yeah, Ah'll just need some elbow-length gloves and a jacket or shawl to cover my shoulders." Rogue voiced her opinion to the two girls as they both nodded like a couple of bobble heads.

"Of course, I know just where to find all of that, but in the mean time I want you to try these on." Jean set the large box of shoes down in the stall and opened it to reveal a pair of sleek knee length dress boots with a two inch heel and a zipper that stretched from the inside of the ankle to the hem just below her knee. Rogue sat down and tried them on, as she modeled them in the mirror she admired that the boots matched the dress perfectly. It also covered up the part of her legs that the dress didn't cover.

"It looks great but have ya seen the pricetag?" Rogue asked the girls as she looked at the dress and the boots. She was given an allowance every month but what she had with her did not quite cover the dress and shoes and anything else Kitty might want to pick out.

"That's perfectly alright. I'll help chip in, the boots are my idea after all." Jean offered which eased Rogue's mind.

"Yeah, and I like can totally help with the dress. That dress is just too perfect for you to not buy it for your date." Kitty agreed and Rogue smiled at the two of them which caused them to laugh and Kitty to get another idea.

"Okay, so we like have the dress and the shoes, now we need the gloves, a jacket and the make-up." Kitty exclaimed to the girls as she was silently impressed at the time they were making.

"Now hold on a minute, Kitty. Ah agreed for ya to help me get ready but Ah put my foot down when it comes to mah make-up. Got it?" Rogue asked giving Kitty a glare that warned her not to push Rogue. Kitty relented and agreed to leave the make-up alone.

Rogue changed back into her normal clothes and they went to the counter to purchase their items and were shocked to find all of the cash they needed for the items in Jean's wallet. Jean looked at the card in her wallet and laughed out loud but didn't tell Kitty or Rogue where the money came from. There was enough money left over to get all of the other things they would require for the date. They drove back to the mansion after picking up a quick lunch from the food court and being impressed that they were able to leave two hours after they arrived, a personal record for Kitty by herself.

Back at the mansion, the girls walked into the mansion a little wary as they saw Logan at the door waiting to meet them. Kitty gave a nervous gulp, as Jean stopped after getting out of her car, and Rogue looking at Logan just like it was an ordinary day.

"Stripes, we need to talk, now." Logan demanded of Rogue as Kitty took her purchases to their room. Rogue followed Logan into the mansion as they walked down the hallway and approached the danger room. Logan stopped right at the doors and turned to have a talk with Rogue.

"Are you sure about this guy, Stripes?" Logan asked Rogue up front.

"What is the big deal, Logan? Gambit just asked me out for a date to dinner." Rogue countered as she still couldn't figure out why Logan would be upset about her night.

"You were kidnapped, Rogue. Do you know what it's like to have to stand by and wait to find you? Not knowing where you are, if you are safe?" Logan asked Rogue as she stayed quiet.

"Not to mention that he used you. Can you really forget that?" Logan asked again as Rogue looked him in the eye.

"Ah'll probably never forget that, Logan. Ah've been used a lot and it always hurts each time, but Remy is different. He is the first person who is actually and truly sorry for using me like he did." Rogue explained as she looked back up to Logan. Logan sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, obviously nervous about the whole thing.

"Why did it have to be him, of all people?" Logan asked the young girl.

"Well, he just . . . he never really cared about my mutation. He has always flirted with me and tries to touch me. I know it sounds crazy but he treats me like ah'm normal and there aren't a lot of people who do that. Do you understand, Logan?" Rogue asked the person who was like a father to her, and he sighed again.

"I think I understand, but just because I understand don't mean that I approve. Got that, Stripes, if he does anything to hurt you, and I mean _anything_ I want you to let me know and I won't hesitate to rid the world of him." Logan explained to Rogue as she brightened up at his not complete disapproval of Gambit.

'_Ah'll just have to see what Logan does when he sees mah outfit.'_ Rogue thought to herself as she turned to go back to her room to finish getting ready.

"Logan, Ah want to thank ya." Rogue turned back as she was leaving.

"For what?" Logan asked a little confused.

"For always being there for me, it means more than you think." Rogue explained as she ran upstairs to find Kitty and Jean.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay finally done. In the next chapter we finally get to the date, I just couldn't add it here because the chapter would have been far too long. Besides, it doesn't take me long to write a full chapter and still have some left over. Please read and review. The next chapter will come much sooner. I can't wait to write it down!! It's been playing in my head for quite a while. **

**(1): I can not believe you would go out with a man that kidnapped you!**


	5. Of First Dates, Part 1

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution and I never will.**_

_**********************************  
**_

_**Chapter 5: Of First Dates, part 1**_

"Logan, Ah want to thank ya." Rogue turned back as she was leaving.

"For what?" Logan asked a little confused.

"For always being there for me, it means more than you think." Rogue explained as she ran upstairs to find Kitty and Jean.

Up in the common room, Logan met back up with Hank, Ororo and Kurt. They were all pleasantly surprised that he was much calmer but they all could see he was still a little stressed out.

"So vhat happened?" Kurt was the first to speak.

"She'll be going on her date but not before I have a good long talk with Gumbo about how to treat a lady. What time is it anyway?" Logan replied as Kurt's jaw hit the floor.

"It is 4:30." Hank answered.

"You are letting him take her out? Vhy?" Kurt asked completely flabbergasted.

"She really likes him and she believes I should give him a chance. Don't worry Kurt I will make it perfectly clear that if he does _anything_ that can be applied under indecent then he will pay with an arm or a leg or maybe even both." Logan explained as a very scary smile crossed his face.

Storm slowly shook her head and walked up the stairs to tend to the garden. Hank looked after Storm and took his leave of the group, heading to the library to look up more information on head injuries. Kurt still stood in front of Logan as he held a thoughtful look, the scary smile never leaving his face. Logan had to restrain from rubbing his hands together as he thought of ways to torture the Cajun before the date. Kurt finally woke up from his shock after everyone had left the common room, leaving him alone where no one could hear him.

"Are you people crazy?" Kurt yelled to no one in particular as he ported to his room.

Gambit drove up to the mansion on his motorcycle at 6:45pm. He looked at his watch to check the time and walked his motorcycle into the garage making note of the other cars present. The garage held Logan's motorcycle, the X-van, an SUV and a red and white convertible. Gambit carefully rested his bike a few feet away from Logan's and made his way into the mansion.

Gambit was met with an interesting sight when he entered the institute: Logan was standing with arms crossed at the base of the stairs, Kurt was crouched on the stair's banister his tail constantly twitching, Hank was reading a book about jewelry on a nearby couch and Storm was strolling by watering all of the plants on the floor. She was the first to look at him and take in his appearance.

Storm was impressed with Gambit, he was dressed in a black suit with a baby blue and pale green diamond patterned tie and black dress shoes that were surprising clean after driving on a motorcycle. She then noticed that he had his contacts in making his eyes look a dark brown. Storm also noticed that he had slicked his hair back (not a very good look for him but he could pull it off), he had shaved but kept that goatee although it was shaved slightly smaller. All in all, Storm was very impressed with his appearance.

"Good evening, Gambit. You look very nice tonight." Storm complimented as he respectfully bowed to her. Logan growled and Kurt snorted from his perch on the banister.

"Well, Logan, it is very good t' see you again _mon ami_." Gambit commented to Logan which caused the older man to walk up to Gambit and look him over, very carefully.

"I don't know why I am letting you go out tonight with Rogue, but you had better not hurt her." Logan threatened as he finished looking over her date.

"Is dat all de speech for a girls' first date?" Gambit asked earning him a smirk from Logan.

"Hardly." Logan chuckled as Gambit slightly hesitated.

"You are going out on a date with Rogue tonight . . ."

"We have established dat."

"DON'T INTERRUPT." After clearing his throat, Logan continued.

"Now, where are you taking Rogue?"

"I am taking her t' a very nice restaurant called _La Nourriture d'Anges_, it is a French restaurant and I have reservations for 7:30." Gambit cooly answered.

"What are you doing afterwards?"

"I will be taking her for a walk and den we will return. She will be completely unharmed." Gambit responded which caused Logan's smirk to grow.

"Well, you have to know what we define as _'harm'_, now won't you Gumbo." Logan stated as Gambit became cautious.

"Here are several guidelines that you will follow or else you will befall bodily harm. Do you understand?" Logan turned drill sergeant on Gambit.

"_Oui monsieur_," Gambit replied in French.

"Don't give me that French talk, say yes sir!" Logan demanded.

"Yes sir." Gambit replied not as enthusiastic as Logan.

"Good, now you will not in any way make any unwanted advances on Rogue. Any advance that is deemed unwanted or indecent will result in me personally hunting you down and injuring you depending on the advance." Logan smirked as Gambit stared at him.

"You will not touch Rogue in any place that can even be remotely indecent. You will only touch her on the arm, hand or shoulder. Should your hand wander in any other direction, I will personally hunt you down and relieve you of said offensive hand." Logan continued as Hank looked up from his book.

"And if your right hand causes you to sin, cut it off and throw it away. It is better for you to lose one part of your body than for your whole body to go into hell." Hank piped up, resulting in several stares at his unusual quote.

"Where is dat from?"

"The Bible, Matthew 5:30, I believe." Hank replied as he continued reading his book.

"At any rate, you will bring Rogue back immediately from eating and a stroll that will not last for more than thirty minutes." Logan continued as he was nearing the end.

"And last but not least, you will bring Rogue back by 10pm and not a second later. If 10 o'clock should arrive and you have not, we will assume that you have left the state with Rogue and we will hunt you down. After hunting you down, we will retrieve Rogue and I will take great pleasure in punishing you for your actions, Gumbo." Logan gladly explained to Gambit as he quirked an eyebrow, beginning to think this speech would never end.

"And finally, if you should hurt Rogue any way especially emotionally, I will hunt you down beat you to a pulp, let you escape, hunt you down to beat you up again and continue doing so until you die a very painful death." This final mandate of Logan's shocked the entire group at the common room. They all knew he was protective of the students, but they were beginning to think the Cajun had finally driven him crazy.

"One question, _mon ami_, how do you intend t' find out if anyt'ing dat happens on dis date is an indecent or unwanted advance?" Gambit asked the simple question which caused everyone to question if he too was crazy seeing as none of the mandates really worried him.

"Trust me, we'll know. The girls have a tendency to talk and once someone goes on a date it doesn't take long for the full details to circulate the entire mansion." Logan explained as they heard several females coming from the upstairs hall.

"That is totally unfair, Mr. Logan. You are making us sound like a bunch of gossips." Jean called from the upstairs hallway.

"Yeah, we like don't talk that much about our dates. We do like our privacy." Kitty's valley girl voice followed behind Jean.

"Speak for ya self Kitty, the first time ya went on a date with Lance the whole institute knew about the entire date in under ten hours." Rogue's voice drifted behind the other two girls as Gambit perked up slightly and began to feel a little nervous, but he never showed it.

"Come on, Rogue, you wanted to know as bad as everyone else." Jean joked as she stopped at the stairwell.

"Well, Ah really had no choice seeing as Kitty is mah room mate and she didn't stop talking about it for over a week." Rogue's voice continued to drift down the hallway approaching the staircase, making Gambit a little more nervous.

"Come on, like don't make me the big mouth on campus." Kitty argued back as she followed Jean to the stairs and stopped silently wishing that Rogue had let her make the introductions, but Rogue refused on pain of Kitty's permanent absorption so she begrudgingly stood back as Rogue made her way to the stairway.

As Rogue stepped out into view, the entire room paused and stared at her.

'_Chere looks amazing.'_ Gambit thought to himself as he stared at Rogue as if in a trance and not noticing that he had forgotten to breathe.

Rogue was wearing a sleeveless black cocktail dress that fell down to her knees where the left side dipped in a v-shape to her ankle while the right side stopped at her knee. Her arms were covered in a black shawl draped across her shoulders and white gloves that extended to her elbows. The last feature of her outfit that Gambit noticed was her legs which were covered in two inch heeled black boots that stretched up to her knees, completely covering her legs. He finally noticed that Rogue was wearing the green heart necklace and her hair was pulled up in the back in a french twist (all Kitty's doing) while her white bangs framed her face.

The entire group knew that Rogue looked amazing in her outfit, Logan especially but he was not happy because he thought that Kitty and Jean overdid it for this date.

"As I was saying Gumbo, you will have Rogue back by 9:45 pm and not a second later. If you are later than 9:45 then we will assume you have kidnapped Rogue once again and we will hunt you down. I can't guarantee your health if we have to hunt you down again. Do you understand?" Logan growled as he amended his most stringent mandate. Kitty was shocked that he changed the time completely ignoring that Gambit had not heard one word of what Logan had said.

"Like, Mr. Logan." Kitty whined as Professor Xavier rolled into the room curious as to why there was an audience at the foot of the stairs until he saw Rogue at the top.

"That isn't very fair is it, Mr. Logan?" Jean asked, herself annoyed that he changed the time.

"Ten o'clock will be fine, Gambit and Rogue you look very nice tonight." Xavier calmed the group as Rogue walked down the steps.

_You know, Gambit, it is important to breathe._ Professor Xavier telepathically reminded Gambit who immediately started breathing again albeit a little fast.

"Alright, Jean, you can let Rogue borrow my car for tonight. But I don't understand why they can't just take your car . . ." Scott came from the kitchen area holding his keys in his hand as he walked up and saw Rogue. Upon seeing Rogue, his face turned blank in shock and he stared at Rogue, he started to say something before Logan interrupted him.

"One word Cyclops and it may be your last." Logan threatened as Scott regained control of his face and quickly threw the keys toward Jean who telekinetically floated them to Rogue who snatched them from the air. Scott glanced at Rogue one more time before he ran from the room, petrified of what Logan would do if he slipped up.

"You're taking Cyclops' car?" Logan asked, obviously confused.

"Of course, _mon ami_, you didn' really t'ink I would take _Chere_ out on my motorcycle, did you?" Gambit playfully asked Logan who responded with a growl.

"So, you'll be leaving your motorcycle here, then?"

"Yes, dat would be de plan." Gambit responded as the twisted smile of Logan's returned to his face.

"Well then, I suppose that you would want your bike back in one piece. Is that right?" Logan growled to Gambit who stared at Logan with raised eyebrows, obviously confused.

"Yes, I do like my bike and I'd like for it t' stay dat way when I pick it up." Gambit responded as Logan gave a small chuckle, causing the entire group to take a step back and stare.

"Well, let's make a deal then. Your bike will stay in one piece just like you left it when you bring Rogue back from the date. You will return at 10:00 pm if you are late, I will wait 5 minutes before I hunt you down and cause you bodily harm. But, before I leave I will make sure to scratch your bike once for every second after ten o'clock. Do you understand?" Logan smirked to Gambit.

"You want t' hold my bike hostage?" Logan's smirk turned into an evil twisted grin which is all the answer that he needed.

"Very well, but I trust dat you will not shred de bike as long as I bring _Chere_ back?" Gambit tested Logan in his calm tone seemingly unruffled at Logan's threats.

"As long as you come back," Logan again threatened as Rogue walked up to stand beside Gambit.

"Well, well ya clean up nice, Swamp Rat." Rogue complemented.

"And you _Chere_ . . ." Gambit began before he was interrupted by Xavier's telepathic message.

_Gambit, I highly suggest you refrain from fully complementing Rogue until you get to the restaurant and I also suggest you whisper it._ Xavier relayed the message as Gambit gave him a questioning look then the meaning of the message dawned on him as he glanced at Logan.

". . . look beautiful." Gambit amended his statement as he offered to take her arm finally showing his hands after they were hidden behind his back. Rogue was surprised that he was wearing black gloves that covered his entire hand, so with a smile she accepted the arm he offered her and they left for their date.

"You two like have fun." Kitty called out to the pair as they went to the garage. Logan growled at the door as he heard Scott's car drive off and fade down the driveway.

"Pryde, the next time you want to dress Rogue for another date, I suggest you tone it down a bit." Logan warned Kitty as he looked back at her causing her to squeak.

"Well, Mr. Logan, you know . . ." Kitty stammered as Xavier interrupted.

"You did fine, Kitty. Logan, you need not be so hostile toward everyone when Rogue goes on a date, she is growing up after all." Xavier wheeled over to his old friend who grunted glaring back at the door.

"No problem, like when they go out again I like won't have any say in her appearance." Kitty quickly added as Kurt finally popped out of his trance.

"You dressed Rogue like dat?!" Kurt asked out of shock as he jumped up to stand beside Kitty on the staircase.

"You over did it, Kitty. I never even knew my sister could look like zat. Besides, did you forget she is going on a date vith a kleptomaniac?" Kurt responded to Kitty as she rolled her eyes and walked back up to her room. Jean started to follow Kitty up the stairs when another statement finally registered in the blue elf's ears.

"VHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT DATE? You are not implying zat zey may go out again?" Kurt nearly shrieked at the girls as he followed them up the stairs muttering something in German.

Beast looked up from his book as he glanced about the room: Xavier was wheeling away to his study, Ororo continued down the hall watering the plants, and Logan remained rooted to his spot glaring at the door almost demanding it to open and return Rogue that instant.

"Do you plan to stand there the whole night?" Beast politely asked as he stood up from the couch stretching his arms and legs.

"I don't know, maybe." Logan answered still glaring at the door.

"It will be a long night it is only 7:15 you will have been standing in one spot for 2 hours and 45 minutes." Beast noted as he looked at the VCR underneath the TV to check the time.

"Well, I don't know what to do. I can't go work on my bike or the X-van because _his_ bike will be only a few feet away. I would not be able to resist shredding the bike down to the nuts and bolts." Logan sneered as he stood annoyed at his limited options.

"You could continue to work on the Danger Room. I'm sure it will need more time to be fixed." Beast commented as he saw Logan huff.

"The Danger Room was never broken to begin with. Charles cut one of the wires underneath the circuit board in the controller room I found that out before I did anything else. All we need to do is re-attach the wires." Logan growled turning his stare into a death glare that would peel the paint off walls but did nothing for this door.

"Well, do something, for goodness sakes." Beast grumbled as he walked over to the library to return the book he borrowed.

"Yeah, I'll find something to do." Logan grumbled as he walked off in a random direction.

………………

Gambit drove Scott's car on the highway as Rogue rode in the passenger seat.

"Ya know, Ah think Ah should be insulted." Rogue commented out of the blue earning her a confused look from Remy.

"Why is dat?" Remy asked as his eyes stayed on the road.

"Well, Logan is using your bike as a hostage. That's a little strange even for him." Rogue sighed as she continued. "He said he would be okay with this."

"He's just looking out for ya, _Chere_." Remy comforted her as she smiled in the dark.

"T' tell you de truth if I had t' choose between my bike and you. I would choose you every time wit'out a second t'ought." Gambit stated as Rogue blushed in the night air she quickly changed the subject.

"So, Swamp Rat, what were ya going ta say ta me in the mansion?" Rogue asked as Remy's hands gripped the wheel a little tighter.

"I was goin' t' say dat your beauty was only enhanced by y'r amazing outfit. But, de Professor believed dat de Wolverine would have been furious if I said it, so I said y'r beautiful which is de trut' no matter what ya wear." Remy's explanation caused Rogue's cheeks to flame until her entire face was red but she was glad that he didn't say that in front of Logan.

"It was a good think ya didn't say that in front of Logan, he just might have attacked ya." Rogue commented as she looked up at the passing stars.

"So where are we going ta eat?"

"We are going to '_La Nourriture d'Anges_.'" Gambit answered as they started to travel into the city.

"Hey, isn't that a French restaurant?"

"_Oui_."

"And here, Ah was expecting to go to a Cajun restaurant." Rogue was silently grateful since she had felt she was over-dressed in the mansion but calmed as she saw Gambit in a very nice suit. Now her fears were completely gone as she looked forward to the night.

"I would never expose ya to the Nort's Cajun, dey should really leave de Cajun cooking in de Sout'. I can't find a decent Cajun restaurant anywhere near here." Gambit complained as they drove up to the restaurant.

Rogue looked up at the restaurant and was surprised to see how big it was. The name of the restaurant was lit with neon lights in cursive writing and white feathers trailing the last word blinking slowly in succession making the feathers look like they were drifting through the wind. The restaurant was a two story historic building with elegant white columns extending from the pointed roof to the foot where a black ivy fence outlined the walkway to the elegant French style doors. Gambit gave the car to a valet as he helped Rogue out of the car and they entered the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, Rogue was amazed to see all of the detail along the walls and the ceiling. The ceiling of the restaurant was painted with angels flying in the clouds and some resting appearing to watch the mortals below. The center of the ceiling sported a grand chandelier that was lit with candle light bulbs. Rogue then noticed the arrangement: the first floor had tables along the entire floor except for a small stage that held chairs and sheet music racks for a small string orchestra and the second floor was opened so it could be seen from the doorway as table arrangements designed for all of the guests to look down at the small stage while continuing to enjoy their meals. The tables also had candle sticks for smaller more intimate tables and candelabras for the larger tables; they all seemed to be lit at the tables where guests were eating. Rogue was so taken with her surroundings that she didn't notice the Host speak to Gambit. She also didn't notice since they were both speaking fluent French.

**(A/N: I don't mean to interrupt but I need to clear something up. I do not know French, I am a Spanish speaker so all of my translations come from Yahoo Babel Fish. I apologize to any French speakers out there reading this fic. If the grammar is horrid, you should blame the fish. If there is a problem with the grammar if you could tell me I would be more than happy to correct it. Enjoy.)**

_Il est si bon de vous voir ici mon ami._ (It is so good to see you here my friend.) A man about Remy's age and size with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt and red vest with a name tag on his vest that read Jacque was speaking with Remy in fluent French.

_Merci, je suis heureux que vous pourriez nous donner une réservation._ (Thank you, I am glad that you could give us a reservation.) Remy kindly replied as Rogue looked between the two.

_Naturellement, je pourrais ne jamais laisser un ami et un associé proche dehors dans le froid. Est-ce que je peux demander qui votre beau compagnon est?_ (Of course, I could never leave a friend and close associate out in the cold. May I ask who your lovely companion is?) Jacque indicated toward Rogue.

_C'est Rogue et nous sommes notre première date. Je veux la rendre spéciale._ (This is Rogue and we are on our first date. I want to make it special.) Remy placed his black gloved hand on her shoulder as a way to comfort her.

_Si vous ne ruinez pas cette date, alors vous pouvez avoir une deuxième date. Est-ce que j'ai raison?_ (If you do not ruin this date, then you may have a second date. Am I right?) Jacque laughed along as Remy chuckled.

_Nous verrons._ (We will see.) Remy replied.

_Ne soyez pas si modeste, Remy, je sais comme ce qu'êtes vous._ (Do not be so modest, Remy, I know what you are like.) Jacque patted Remy on the shoulder as old friends would.

_Il est très bon de vous voir mais j'ai peur si nous ne nous asseyons pas et manger mon amie de dame peut devenir ennuyée et affamée._ (It is very good to see you but I am afraid if we do not sit and eat my lady friend may become bored and hungry.) Remy again indicated toward Rogue and toward one of the tables.

_Naturellement, naturellement pardonnez mes façons. Cette manière s'il vous plait. Parle-t-elle français?_ (Of course, of course forgive my manners. This way please. Does she speak French?) Jacque raised his hands in a welcoming gesture as he picked up two menus and indicated for Remy and Rogue to follow. Rogue still having no clue as to what they were talking about.

_J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse pas._ (I am afraid she does not.) Remy responded with some sadness in his voice.

_Quelle honte. Vous devez l'enseigner qu'et elle peut me dire tout au sujet de vous._ (What a shame. You must teach her and she can tell me all about you.) Jacque continued speaking to Remy.

_Plus tard, Jacque, beaucoup plus tard._ (Later, Jacque, much later.) Remy replied as he tried to calm his old friend down.

_Nous voici. Voici les menus, apprécient s'il vous plait votre repas._ (Here we are. Here are the menus, please enjoy your meal.) Jacque approached a table for two, laying down the menus and lighting the pair of candles that sat on the table. As Rogue became settled at their table, she looked very confused.

"What were ya'll talking about? Ah only understood 9 phrases in that whole conversation." Rogue asked as Remy sat in his seat across from Rogue for a candlelit dinner.

"Dat was an old friend from New Orleans. His name is Jacque, we used t' be best friends before he moved away. I found him up here when I went asking around for a good restaurant. His dream has always been t' own his own French-Creole restaurant and he is getting' very close. He is de host t' dis restaurant which is de only reason I could get a table on short notice." Remy explained as Rogue stared at him.

"Were ya'll talking 'bout me?" Rogue asked as Remy sensed she was a little bothered that she couldn't understand what they were speaking.

"I introduced ya t' him and he wanted me t' teach ya French so de two of ya could talk." Remy explained as Rogue looked relieved, then surprised.

"Wait, so he doesn't speak English?"

"Oh, he speaks English very well he just refuses t' unless it is absolutely necessary. He says t' never be ashamed of where you come from, so he doesn' hesitate t' speak French wherever he goes. Actually, it helps de restaurant to be more aut'entic. Dese days most people want t' go where dey can live in better times dan now." Remy explained as a wistful look appeared in his eyes.

"Remy, does he know that ya are a mutant?"

"_Oui_, he knows and all he did was laugh 'is head off." Rogue looked confused and shocked at this response.

"Ya see he doesn' care what people are, if dey're human or mutant, all he wants is t' feed all types wit' no discrimination. I really have missed having him around."

"That is nice, that there's at least one human who doesn't care if they are around mutants."

"Yeah, it is nice and maybe he can spread dat same spirit t' de ot'er people in dis world." Remy replied.

"So, do all of the waiters speak French or can we request an English speaker?" Rogue timidly asked Remy who laughed.

"_Chere_ dis is a French restaurant filled wit' waiters and waitresses who have French majors or minors. The only language dey want t' speak is French, I'm sorry. I guess ya'll just have t' trust me when we order." Remy cheerfully replied to Rogue as she rested her chin on her left hand, gazing at her thumb ring that was hidden by her elbow length glove.

"Just promise me ya won't order me any snails or brains." Rogue requested as Remy quietly laughed in the candle light.

****

**A/N: Okay this is part one of the date. I was going to try to put it all in one chapter but the story would have been 7000 words long in a single chapter (that is a little long) so it has been split into two. Remember to Read and Review. And I was serious about anyone knowing proper French grammar.**


	6. Of First Dates, Part 2

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution and I never will.**_

_**I would like to thank my reviewers for your sweet reviews, they really keep me motivated to keep writing.**_

_**Now without further ado, we finish up Rogue and Remy's first date.**_

_**  
**_

_**Chapter 5: Of First Dates, part 2**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Back at the mansion Logan finally found something to do: replacing all of the tires on the X-van with rain tires having steel siding so they don't get blasted off. This was a challenge both mentally and physically because the tires had to be balanced, the axles had to be fitted to the custom made tires and all of the nuts and bolts had to be replaced in perfect order. This was a wonderful job to do to keep his mind off of everything but it also meant he didn't hear a certain elf bamf in and out until he hit his head from the surprise. So far, Logan thought he had hit his head ten times.

"Logan, do you know what time it is." Make that eleven times, he's hit his head.

"It is five minutes after the last time you asked, Elf." Logan replied gruffly as he rubbed the same spot that seemed to get hit, he thought he could feel a dent in his skull.

'_I guess this means even Adamantium can weaken if it is hit enough times in the same spot.'_

"Exactly, they should be getting back soon." Kurt exclaimed as Logan slid out from under the van.

"Elf, it is only 8:30, they're probably not even done eating at the restaurant. Now if you don't mind I need to get these tires on and I need peace and quiet for another hour. Ya got that?" An irritated Logan explained to Kurt.

"Besides, you have been porting in and out of here so much that it is starting to fill with sulfur fumes. Now go talk to Bobby or Sam or someone just stay out of this garage until 9:30. Ya got that?" Logan demanded as Kurt nodded his head slowly before he bamfed out of the garage. With a great sigh, Logan went to open the garage to air it out for the fifth time in the past hour.

Kurt teleported himself to the second floor hallway where he heard some of the girls talking in Jean's room so he sneaked over to listen.

"Oh my gosh did you like see Gambit's face when he saw Rogue? I wish I had my camera." Kurt recognized Kitty's voice as he hid just outside of Jean's door to listen in on their conversation.

"Gambit's face, did you see Gambit?" That was Amara as she spoke fondly of Gambit, causing Kurt to grimace in disgust.

"I know, you are so right Amara. Gambit was hot tonight."

"Tabitha, you know that Rogue belongs with Gambit." He heard Jean admonish Tabitha.

"Yeah I know, does that mean I can't look?" Tabitha challenged.

"Yes!!" The unified response of all the girls in Jean's room surprised Kurt as they all burst into laughter.

"He has charmed all of ze girls in ze mansion." Kurt grumbled as he trudged down the hall heading toward his room, trying to forget where his sister was.

……………………

When Rogue and Gambit had left _La Nourriture d'Anges_, Rogue could honestly say she had no idea what she had eaten but she knew it was delicious and very filling.

"Ah definitely think Jacque could make a killing in the restaurant business if he ever opens one up." Rogue eagerly stated as they got in Scott's car and drove away from the restaurant.

"Yes, I know and t' t'ink he couldn' boil water when we were kids." Remy replied as they both laughed.

"That sounds a lot like Kitty, but Ah don't think there's any hope for that girl." Rogue exclaimed between laughing.

"Would you like me t' make a reservation when Jacque does open up his own restaurant?" Remy honestly asked her.

"Yeah, it would be great, and by then maybe Ah'll know enough French to carry a conversation with him." Rogue answered as she smiled into the starry sky. She then looked around and saw they were staying in the city and traveled a few miles across town to stop at a park surrounded by elaborate apartment buildings.

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked as Remy offered his black gloved hand to help her out of the car.

"We are goin' some place special. I came down here whenever I was in Bayville and I needed t' get away from Magneto and de Acolytes." Remy responded as he led her onto a path cutting across a plane of grass where several couples were walking their dogs and a mounted police officer rode through the park.

"Remy, those prices at the restaurant were expensive and ya paid in cash. Ah just wanna know where ya got the money from?" Rogue asked as she pulled her shawl closer over her shoulders even though the summer night was still warm and clear.

"I have a job dat I am surprisingly good at." Remy stated, his answer shocked her as she looked up at him.

"What job is it?" Rogue asked and Remy chuckled before he stopped them and turned to her.

"Well, for a clue, you are wearing two of my bes' pieces." Remy responded as his gloved hand touched her necklace and he felt the ring on her right hand. Rogue's eyes grew wide as her left hand touched her necklace.

"Ya said that ya made these, but Ah didn't think _ya made em."_ Rogue rambled as Remy laughed in the clear night air.

"_Oui_, _Chere_, I cut dose using my mutant powers. Did ya know dat applying a small charge in a line can cut any gem cleaner dan a laser?" Remy asked as he led her to a tree to demonstrate his work. Gambit took his right glove off as he charged some very fine markings on the tree trunk and let them explode. The tree read RL + R enclosed by a heart. The precision and clarity of the markings amazed Rogue as she felt the tree again she was amazed that there were no jagged edges along any mark.

"That is amazing." Rogue stated as she turned back to Remy.

"My employer t'ought dat when I saved him from buying fake stones for his jewelry shop." Remy explained as they continued walking down the path in the moonlight.

"I was in dis store dat sold shall we say questionable items, when dis suit comes into de store and starts t' look around. He picks up a chunk of cubic zirconia dat looked like a diamond. He was about to pay $2000 for glass until I came over and showed him de real jewels. After dat, he offered me a job and I was never let back int' dat store again. A shame too 'cause I liked dose cards dey sold." Remy finished his job history as Rogue stared at him.

'_Ah never knew the Swamp Rat could be a real gentleman when he wanted ta be.'_ Rogue thought to herself as they stopped at a lake.

"We're here." Remy stated as Rogue looked around. He pulled her over to a clean bench as they sat down and he stared over the water.

"What's so special about this place?" Rogue asked very confused that they would stop at a lake in the middle of a normal park.

"Just watch, _Chere_, and ya will see why I like dis spot so much." Rogue shrugged her shoulders and looked out over the water.

Rogue saw a glimmer and shook her head thinking it was a trick of her eyes. She saw it again, the glimmer that looked like a flash over the water. The glimmer grew into a dance of lights as the wind blew over the water, revealing the hundreds of fireflies hovering above the lake, their communications through light was a magnificent light show reflecting in the water. As the gentle breeze kissing the water, more of the fireflies' reflections spread out to reach across to the edges of the lake. The sight of the lights dancing in the pond took Rogue's breath away as her memories took her home to Mississippi.

"It looks like lights are dancing in the water." Rogue whispered to Remy as he smiled and put his mouth close to her ear almost afraid to speak loud as if that would scare away the waters' dancing lights.

"Dat's right _Chere_, welcome back t' a little bit o' home."

"Ah remember standing on the shores of the Mississippi and watching the reflections of the fireflies dance on the water." Rogue whispered back as she slightly turned her face toward Remy temporarily forgetting he was still close to her face.

"I t'ink dey like it here . . . so peaceful an' quiet out where not'ing can disturb dem, so dey can live in peace." Remy responded as he stayed close to her, staring in her green eyes and smiling at the pink blush that adorned her cheeks. Remy pulled away from Rogue reluctantly as he noticed it was starting to get late and there was one more place he wanted to go.

"We have t' go now, _Chere_." Remy told Rogue as she showed her disappointment but reluctantly followed Remy to one of the apartment complexes.

"Remy, what are we doin' here?" Rogue asked as he led her onto the second story of an apartment complex and produced a key from his pocket.

"I've told ya what I do for a livin', I just want t' show ya where I live. In case, ya ever want t' come back and visit." Remy's statement shocked Rogue as he pushed open the door and they walked into his apartment.

'_Will the Swamp Rat ever stop surprising me?'_ Rogue questioned herself as she stood in his apartment.

From where she stood in the living room she could see there were three bedrooms a bathroom and a kitchen behind the living room. The living room held a love seat against the wall ('_figures_' Rogue quickly thought), a couch in front of a decorative fireplace and mantle, and a recliner beside the couch facing the fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a Television set with several movies stacked up beside the set. She looked up at the mantle to see a collection of jewels and pictures of jewels displayed around a simple clock with jewels marking the numbers on the face.

"Are these jewels that ya have stolen?" Rogue asked as she pointed to the mantle.

"_Non_, _Chere_, dose are some o' de most beautiful jems in de world. I wouldn' have de heart to steal dem."

"Really, 'cause Ah thought ya'd steal them just to prove ya could." Rogue replied.

"Oh, I know dat I could steal dem but dere are some treasures, _Chere_, dat belong wit' de owner and don' need to be in a t'ief's hands." Remy responded, again surprising Rogue.

"Will ya ever stop surprising me, Swamp Rat?" Rogue whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"I hope not, its de surprises in life dat make it wort' living." Remy surprised her as he stood beside her gazing at the mantle. Rogue noticed that Remy had taken off his tie and suit jacket.

"So, why did ya bring me here? Ya told Logan that ya'll bring me home before ten and it is . . . 9:15pm. Ah can't believe the night has gone by so fast." Rogue mused to herself as she glanced at the clock on the mantle.

"Dat's what time does, it stops for no one." Remy proclaimed.

"De ot'er reason I brought ya here is so ya wouldn' have ta worry 'bout me driving home incapacitated." Remy explained as he thought of some way to word it.

"What do ya mean incapacitated?" Rogue began to ask as she felt Remy kiss her sweetly on the lips. She felt his life force and memories flow into her before he passed out and slumped to the floor.

"Incapacitated, oh right. Ah shoulda known." Rogue smiled down to Remy's sleeping form and she could have sworn that he was smiling in his sleep.

"Well, Ah can't leave ya on the floor so Ah'll just move ya to the couch." Rogue talked to Remy as she dragged him onto the couch, this was a little difficult in a dress and heels but she was lucky that he passed out near the couch. He probably planned it that way too, but no matter how she thought about it, she could not be mad at him.

Rogue was walking down the hallway to retrieve a blanket from Remy's memories when she passed a mirror hanging in the hallway. She looked in and was shocked to see her eyes mimicking Remy's as her eyes were also red on black.

"Logan's not going to like this, but Ah don't care. Ah had a wonderful time." Rogue talked to Remy's psyche as she covered the sleeping Remy in a blanket.

'_T'ank Kitty.'_ Remy's psyche whispered in her head which caused her to look puzzled.

"Thank Kitty for what?"

'_You'll see mah Chere.'_ Remy's voice softly whispered as he laughed a little.

"Well, Ah better go, don't worry Remy Ah'll lock ya into the apartment. But before Ah leave, Ah think Ah'll borrow one of yer lock picks." Rogue retrieved said pick as she left the apartment and locking the door from the outside. She noted the time was now 9:20pm.

……………………….

Back at the mansion, the clock drew closer to ten o'clock and there was no sign of Remy bringing Rogue home. This worried a blue brother and an over-protective father figure.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kurt ported into the garage as Logan stood up from working on his bike, he had finally finished working on the X-van after Kurt left him alone.

"It is 9:48, Elf. Gumbo has 720 seconds before I hunt him down and rip him apart." Logan replied as he glared at Remy's motorcycle. (I imagine if motorcycles could talk, this one would start whimpering and sweating for its safety.)

Kurt nodded his head and ported up to the roof then back down to the common room, then into the garage and started the cycle all over again. Logan left the garage door open so that he wouldn't suffocate from Kurt's constant teleporting in worry.

Logan put his tools away and left the garage after one final death glare at the motorcycle.

Logan went into the common room where Beast had been reading on the couch to pass the time. At the moment he was trying to ignore Kurt's constant porting in and out of the mansion. This would have been easier if there were not an accumulation of sulfur clouds trapped in the common room.

"Kurt that is enough, there is nothing to worry about." Beast tried to reassure the jumpy teenager.

"I can't help it. Zey should be back by now." Kurt worried as he ported out again, and immediately ported back in. Smelling the sulfur, Ororo came into the common room and opened up all the windows and calling on a gentle wind to remove all of the sulfurous fumes.

"Kurt, they still have ten minutes." Ororo tried to reassure Kurt this time.

"Yeah, but zey could already be out of ze state or even ze country. Do you know vhere he could take her in ten minutes? And it may be longer zey have been gone for two hours. Nicht habe ich meine Schwester zu einem Dieb verloren. Was sind ich gehend zu tun?" Kurt wailed from English to German as continued to wail but no one understood what he was saying.

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard a car come up the drive. Kurt immediately ported to the roof and returned to the common room.

"Zey are back, finally." Kurt cheered as he jumped for joy.

"Crap, he still had 540 seconds too." Logan grumbled as Ororo and Beast stared at him in disbelief. They all heard the car door shut and watched as Rogue walked in . . . by herself.

"Vhere's Gambit?" Kurt asked his sister as he jumped over to her as she fingered a card in her hand, she conveniently avoided eye contact since her eyes were still red on black.

"Ah dropped him off at his apartment before Ah came back." Rogue stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"You dropped him off. Did you go into his apartment?" Beast asked as he put his book down.

"Yeah, he actually lives pretty nice and he's clean even though he lives by himself." Rogue finished explaining, still avoiding eye contact.

Logan did not hear much of the explanation after four words.

'_Rogue . . . Apartment . . . Gambit . . . Alone………Get Cajun.'_ Logan's mind slowly processed what Rogue had said when Kitty ran down the stairs.

"Rogue, you're back from your date. Like you have got to tell us what happened. I like want to hear every detail." Kitty sprinted and cheered as she ran up to Rogue and was the first to get a good look at her eyes.

"Rogue, do you know that your eyes . . . . OH MY GOSH, He like KISSED you!" Kitty yelled as she jumped and chattered on about how great it was that Remy kissed her and she finally looked up at the small audience. They all were shocked that her eyes were indeed red irises set in a black sclera.

"HE KISSED YOU!!! VHERE IS HE?!" Kurt yelled as Rogue looked at him dead in the eye.

"No, Kurt Ah will not tell ya where he is. It wouldn't be fair if ya attacked while he's sleeping." Rogue exclaimed as she let Kitty drag her up the stairs with promises of ice cream and a girl get together so Rogue could tell them all about the date. Everyone else seemed to leave the room except for Logan.

Logan looked at the spot where he saw Rogue's eyes. He saw _his_ through her and it burned him up inside.

'_Rogue . . . Gambit . . . Kiss . . . Apartment . . . Alone………KILL CAJUN!!!'_ Logan's mind struggled through the thoughts of his actions.

"Obviously the Cajun doesn't understand what indecent advance means." Logan growled to the room as he stalked to his room where the students nearest him heard cruel fits of laughter as Logan sat in his room talking to himself and about how he plans on getting that Cajun.

****

**A/N: FINALLY *jumps for joy* I have finished the date. I had fun writing the date. I'm planning on having the next chapter out in a couple of days but we will see. Don't forget to review.  
**


	7. Of Girls and Talk

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_****  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution.**_

_**I would like to thank my reviewers who like this story as much as I like writing it.**_

_**  
**_

_**Chapter 7: Of Girls and Talk**_

_**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kitty ran down to Rogue when she came home from her date and joyfully dragged her up the stairs to their room with promises of a girl get together and ice cream.

"I like can't believe that he kissed you." Kitty stated for the third time in the short run to their room.

"Yea, Kitty he kissed me and it was kinda nice." Rogue shyly replied as she felt Remy's psyche chuckle. She quietly grimaced to herself but she couldn't blame him for being excited. The truth is Rogue enjoyed Remy's kiss very much even if it was a little sudden.

'_I'll have t' make sure t' kiss you more often, Chere.'_ Gambit's psyche purred in her ear which blocked out everything that Kitty was chattering on about so Rogue didn't notice when they got into their shared room.

"Yea, Kitty about that girl get together, do ya think we can do that later?" Rogue asked as Kitty looked back to her.

"Ya see Ah'm kinda tired and Ah'd like t' go t' sleep." Rogue had to hold back Remy's pet names from spilling out, it seems like he would be a little hard to handle.

"Aw, so you don't like want to talk to anyone?" Kitty whined as she gave Rogue her best puppy dog eyes, which were good enough to bend Logan into a pretzel, so she relented.

"Okay, Kitty but Ah don't want t' be up all night. Ah'd like t' go t' bed by 11pm, if Ah could." Rogue stated as Kitty beamed in triumph.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going to bed that early. I like know what Mr. McCoy said, he said that you like need to stay up for about twelve hours so you won't be going to bed until like 1am!" Kitty grinned as she cheerfully reminded Rogue of the blue doctor's orders.

"Oh, Ah forgot. Thanks a lot swamp rat." Rogue angrily whispered to Remy's psyche who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea so all of the girls are in Jean's room and we're going to like have ice cream and a slumber party to celebrate your date and also so you could like dish out all of the info from your date." Kitty exclaimed to Rogue as she started to walk to the door, it was then that Rogue noticed that Kitty was in a set of her I Love Kitty pajamas.

"All right, Ah'll be down there in about ten minutes. Let me get changed into some more comfortable clothes." Rogue pleaded with Kitty as she gave a short jump and phased out of the room. Rogue looked at the closed door and shook her head.

'_Dis is excitin', now I get t' see Chere's room.'_ Remy's psyche stated causing Rogue to blush crimson since she had forgotten that Remy's psyche was very fresh and very strong.

'_Oh great, Ah forgot about ya. Ya had better not peek at anything and tell anyone what ya see.'_ Rogue's psyche threatened Remy's psyche which is the only one she hadn't stored away like she had the others she had absorbed.

'_An' who would I tell? De only people I could tell are already here an' I can' get out. But don' worry Chere I won' peek on you, just tell me when ya done, I like being 'round ya.'_ Remy's kind response surprised Rogue as she felt him leave her conscious mind. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, again surprised that her mind was quiet except for the thoughts that belonged to her mind.

"Well it turns out Swamp Rat is a real gentleman. Logan would have a whole barn if Ah told him about this." Rogue mumbled to herself as she changed from her dress and boots into a more comfortable short sleeve pj shirt with matching long pants.

She combed her hair out and took off her necklace but kept her ring on. While she was in the bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror and was astonished to see that her eyes were back to normal for the moment. The traits of everyone she absorbs must leave when their psyches leave her mind, she would definitely have to remember that. The necklace she placed in a jewelry chest that she stored on top of her dresser.

Before she left the room, she went to her bed and pulled out an unmarked black box that she hid under it. As she opened the box she noted it still had her most precious items (items that she stored under the bed not in the closet): the first concert ticket, the first birthday card that Irene had given her when she was four, and several other items that were so important to her.

The special items that she was looking for were hidden inside a birthday card envelope. She brought the envelope out and took out several playing cards. She looked at all of the playing cards that she held; each card had the same suit and the same face: the Queen of Hearts. She counted the cards she held in the envelope along with the two that Remy had given her that day to make a total of 7 cards. She gingerly picked up the Queen of Hearts card that started it all, the one that Gambit had given her in Louisiana after they saved his father's life. This card still had some swamp mud on the corner from its long trip to New York. She put that one back and looked at all of the others that had been added to her collection: he had given her 4 cards in the past two months when he had been breaking into the mansion, the one that lay beside her necklace and the one she found in Scott's car before she got out at home. She slowly sighed as she added the two most recent additions to the envelope but before she put the box away she smiled and hid Gambit's lock pink in her special box. She then quietly slipped the unmarked box back underneath her bed.

"Alright, Ah guess it is time to go see what Kitty has planned for me." Rogue spoke to herself and was surprised to feel Gambit's psyche return.

'_So, did you finish gettin' ready?' _Remy's psyche quietly asked her psyche.

'_Ah thought ya were gone until Ah absorbed ya again. What are ya doing back here?'_ Rogue's psyche asked his.

'_I'm not tryin' to push you, Chere, but it hasn' been long enough for me to fade from your mind.'_ Gambit quietly reminded her.

'_But, Ah felt ya leave and then come back. And, my eyes were back to normal when ya were gone. Does that mean that Ah can use your powers for longer?'_ Rogue asked Gambit.

'_Now, I don' know 'bout all dat Chere, I just know dat if ya don' want me around I'll leave and I won' do anyt'ing dat hurts ya.'_ Gambit sweetly spoke to Rogue.

'_Do you want me to leave?'_ Gambit quietly asked which startled Rogue.

'_No, Ah want ya to stay it's just that Ah've never had a psyche that didn't try to take over mah mind. It's a little surprising, is all.'_ Rogue quickly explained as she felt Gambit's psyche smile.

'_Well now, Chere, now dat I am in here if dere is anyone dat tries to take over your mind I'll make sure t' put dem in deir place. Is dat alright wit' you, Chere?'_ Gambit's question so surprised Rogue she answered in her body.

"Yeah Remy, that would be okay with me Ah appreciate the help. It can get a little crowded and hard to focus when Ah have a lot of minds in there." Rogue talked to Remy's psyche in her room so she nearly jumped out of her skin when Jean opened the door.

"Hey, Rogue, are you coming? It's been almost fifteen minutes." Jean stated to Rogue who looked back at her and didn't know her eyes were red on black again.

"Yeah, Ah'm coming Jean." Rogue replied as Jean started to leave.

"By the way, Kitty went ahead and brought some covers for you into my room so all you need is your pillow. You know what, it's going to be hard dating Gambit when your eyes turn that color." Jean stated as she pointed towards Rogue's eyes. She looked in the mirror over her dresser and saw her eyes were red irises on a black sclera again.

"Okay, thanks for coming to get me Jean. Let's go." Rogue grabbed her pillow and followed Jean to her room where they were met with a wave of directed towards Rogue from all of the girls in the mansion.

Rogue looked around and saw Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, Rhane, and Jubilee as they all sat in a semi-circle in the middle of Jean's room. They were sitting or lying down near their pillows on their blankets and sleeping bags. Kitty waved to Rogue and motioned toward her blanket and sleeping bag already laid down next to Kitty's. Rogue walked over to her blankets beside Kitty and sat down with her pillow in her lap.

"Okay, everyone, I'm sure Rogue will tell us all about the date but we have to go one at a time." Jean called for order as she shut her door and walked to sit at her own sleeping bag.

"So, ya'll want ta know what happened on mah date, right?" Rogue asked as all of the girls gave her 'well duh' looks.

"Of course, we do Rogue." Kitty exclaimed before Tabitha interrupted.

"Besides, Gambit was smoking hot tonight." Tabitha exclaimed which earned her glares from Kitty and Jean while the other girls just giggled.

'_T'ose are sweet words aren' dey, Chere?'_ Gambit's psyche added his two cents in her mind.

'_Shut up, Swamp Rat.'_ Rogue's psyche growled to Gambit which effectively silenced him.

"Ya're right Tabitha, Gambit was looking very good in his suit. Ah never even knew he owned one." Rogue agreed with Tabitha to everyone's astonishment.

"So what happened?" Tabitha prodded Rogue to describe the date.

"Well, he took me out ta eat, we went for a walk in a park, we stopped by ta see his apartment, he kissed me, and Ah came back home." Rogue summed up the night resulting in several cries of outrage that she hadn't gone into more detail than that.

'_Come now, Chere, why don' you tell dem everyt'ing?'_ Gambit's psyche nudged Rogue's psyche.

'_Cause that would take all night,'_ Rogue explained her brief summary.

'_I believe dat is de point. Non, Chere?'_ Gambit countered in her head.

'_Well, Ah guess ya're right. Don't let it go ta ya head, Swamp Rat.'_ Rogue reluctantly relented to the Cajun.

'_Too late, mah Chere, far too late.'_ Gambit's psyche purred in her ear as Rogue got everyone's attention.

"Alright, ya'll want ta know what happened on the date?" Rogue asked that was answered in cries of the affirmative from the other girls.

"Alright, Ah'll tell ya'll everything from the very beginning." Rogue began to recall all of the details from the night to all of the girls.

Her story was briefly interrupted when Jean retrieved Ice Cream and snacks from the kitchen when the girls got hungry at around 11 o'clock. Rogue continued her story as they all ate their ice cream and she didn't notice the time pass into the wee hours of the morning. Rogue finished around 2am after she had demonstrated Gambit's precise powers on a spare plank of wood amazing the little group and earning a single applause from said thief's psyche in her head.

"And Ah came back and ya'll know the rest now." Rogue finished recalling her date at 2am. She looked around at all of the girls noting that the younger girls, notably Rahne and Amara, had fallen asleep while the other girls lay picturing the date in their own minds.

"Oh, wow. That was like the sweetest date I've ever heard." Kitty exclaimed as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, Rogue. You had better hold onto that boy or I might just steal him from you." Tabitha teased Rogue who became a little jealous.

'_No need to worry, Chere. You are de only one dat can steal dis Cajun's heart.'_ Gambit's psyche comforted Rogue as she felt him begin to fade. As she looked over to a mirror on Jean's dresser she saw her eyes were back to their green color again.

"Like that is never going to happen, Tabitha." Kitty defended Rogue.

"Yeah, Rogue isn't about to let Gambit get away. Are you Rogue?" Jubilee asked Rogue as she smiled back to the younger girl.

"That's right." Rogue quietly stated to the girls who were awake.

"Well, still be careful because I'll be waiting in the side in case . . .OOF!" Tabitha cried as Jean's pillow collided with her face.

"Come on Tabitha, knock it off it's time to go to bed. Do you know how late it is?" Jean asked the blonde trouble maker.

"Yeah, so what? We don't have school for another few weeks we can stay up as long as we want." Tabitha cried as she was pelted with the pillows of the other girls who were still awake.

"Come on let's go to bed." Jean called to the girls as each girl retrieved their pillow from a knocked out Tabitha.

'_Good night, Chere.'_ Gambit's psyche finally whispered in her ear as his psyche faded into the recesses of her mind.

"Good night, Remy." Rogue whispered into her pillow causing Jean and Kitty to smile as they soon followed Rogue in sleep.

……………………………

Gambit started awake and looked up at his clock.

"2:30 in de mornin'." Remy read the clock on the mantle while he stretched his arms above his head and settled back down into the couch.

"Chere sure can knock a guy off his feet." Remy mused to himself as he imagined Rogue asleep in her room.

"Good night, Rogue." Remy whispered as he thought he heard a response.

'_Goodnight, Remy.'_

Remy sat up and looked around then he shrugged his shoulders and fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. Tell me what you think of this. I plan on making the rest of the story on their daily life and how bothersome it is when Gambit dates Rogue.**

**BTW, I am planning on adding some original characters later on in the story and I wanted to know what you think. The character profiles are on my profile page. They won't be big parts just side characters and some that also help to build a history for this story. Let me know what you think.**

**Please read and review. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I write and post. **


	8. Of New Boyfriends

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_****  
_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. Don't own, never will own, therefore this disclaimer is pointless but necessary.**_

_**  
**_

_**Chapter 8: Of New Boyfriends**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Rogue was the first one to wake up in Jean's room from the slumber party. She looked over at the alarm clock on Jean's night table and saw the time read 9:30am. Rogue looked around at the other girls and saw everyone still sound asleep on the floor.

"Everyone's still asleep. Now's my chance to go take a shower before they all rush it." Rogue whispered to herself as she quietly gathered her pillow and covers heading for the door. She reached the door and looked back toward the room and noticed Kitty was sleeping curled up on her side, just like a kitten would. Rogue shook her head from side to side and left the sleeping girls.

'_Ah really need ta ask Kitty 'bout what Gambit said last night. The part 'bout me needing to thank her, Ah'll ask her later.'_ Rogue thought to herself as she tip toed to her room and gathered her items to shower with before she went into the bathroom and was getting ready to face the day.

* * *

"So tell me Logan, are you still planning on punishing Gambit for kissing Rogue last night?" Beast asked his friend as they ate breakfast. At the mention of the kiss, Logan's eye twitched showing his irritation.

"Of course, I told him no 'indecent advance' and a kiss on the first date is most certainly an indecent advance!" Logan stormed to the teacher.

Hank just looked at Logan as he was drinking his coffee. Logan was trying to read a paper but had been on the same page, if not the same sentence, for the past hour when he picked it up.

"So, how far have you read on that page?" Hank joked with the other man who glared at him. Hank went back to drinking his coffee and eating his eggs Benedict still smiling.

"It certainly is quiet this morning." Ororo walked into the room as she began to wash her hands and pour herself a tall glass of orange juice.

"Yes, you're right Storm usually the girls are running around by this time." Beast spoke to himself.

"They are probably still in Jean's room. You remember how Kitty dragged Rogue upstairs when she returned to the mansion." Xavier rolled into the kitchen joining the other adults as they nibbled on snacks as they talked.

"The boys have been up since 8am. They haven't stopped moving, so how can you say it's quiet?" Logan challenged as he placed the paper on the counter.

"It is different for girls, Logan." Storm replied.

"Yes, the boys run and play causing chaos while several of the girls talk non-stop." Beast answered for Storm.

"Well, they didn't stop talking up until 2am." Logan said to the group.

"And, how do you know that, Logan?" Storm asked the irritated mutant.

"I know because I have a heightened sense of hearing. They didn't seem to calm down until 2 so I assume that's when they went to bed." Logan defended himself as Storm stared at him over her orange juice and bagel.

"It seems that Rogue had a good time, last night." Charles explained to the group as they all smiled except for Logan who held back a growl.

"You know, you will eventually have to get over your aversion to Gambit, Logan. He may be around for quite some time." Charles explained to the older mutant.

The adults stopped talking temporarily as they heard someone heading toward the kitchen. Rogue walked in and was met with several stares from the adults.

"So, how did your date go last night?" Storm was the first to ask causing Rogue to smirk.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" Rogue countered which resulted in questioning looks from the group.

"Last night, the girls begged me to tell them everything that happened. It took about three hours before I was done." Rogue explained.

"The short version then," Storm answered as Rogue glanced at Logan who glared at Storm.

"Can Ah catch ya later, Storm? Ah'm really hungry and Ah can't tell a story on an empty stomach." Rogue pleaded with the older woman who nodded her head.

"So, when do you think Gambit is leaving?" Logan asked, not even trying to pretend he liked the southern boy.

"Ah don't know. What Ah do know is he won't go anywhere without his bike." Rogue stated as she smiled looking into the fridge to see what there was to eat.

"Of course, he said he was coming back for it when he dropped you off." Logan reminded.

"Yeah, and he asked for it to be in one piece when Ah . . . came back safe . . . so. . . ." Rogue paused in the fridge as she whipped around to stare at Logan.

"You wouldn't . . . . Who am I kidding! Of course ya would." Rogue accused the mutant as she ran to the garage hoping at least the bike was in a reasonably recognizable condition.

As she entered the garage, she saw Remy's bike in the garage where he left it last night and, thankfully, damage free for the moment. She heard Logan walk up behind her and stare at the vehicles in the garage.

"How long are ya going ta do this, Logan?" Rogue asked him.

"Do what?"

"Hate Gambit," Rogue looked at him out of the corner of her right eye.

"I don't know, Stripes. I'll never forget what he did to you, and I warned him not to do any indecent advances-" Rogue interrupted him.

"What is indecent about a kiss?" Logan twitched and squeezed his fists shut.

"A kiss is for couples not for friends."

"So you don't think he's mah-"

"Don't say that word, Stripes, for the little sanity I have left don't tell me that." Logan demanded as he turned his back facing the motorcycle.

"Why does it bother you so much that Ah am dating? You don't get on Kitty when she goes out with Lance. You don't bother Jubilee and Bobby or even Tabitha and Sam. Why am Ah so different?" Rogue demanded as she stood in front of him.

"It's not you. But does it have to be him? Of all the boys in the state of New York or even the country, did it really have to be Gambit?" Logan demanded.

"Why does he bother you so much? Is it because he was an enemy?"

"Not was, is. If you haven't forgotten, Gambit works for Magneto." Logan defended himself as he started to walk to the front drive out of the garage, glaring at Remy's motorcycle as he passed it. Rogue followed right behind him.

"Well Lance works for Mystique and Ah don't see you jumping down his throat when he takes Kitty out on a date." Rogue tried to reason with him as he just growled back walking out into the front yard.

"Well Gambit doesn't work for Magneto anymore. He quit, Logan." Rogue yelled from the garage as he stomped across the yard.

"What was that?" Logan turned to half face Rogue as she continued walking toward him.

"Gambit quit working for Magneto. He hasn't been one of the Acolytes for half a year." Rogue explained as Logan scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he just told you that lie to make you drop your guard." Logan fumed.

"Listen, Gambit kissed me last night and Ah had his thoughts in mah head for the thirty minute drive from his apartment so Ah know what he was thinking. He quit Magneto's group six months ago and he hasn't been back since." Rogue explained.

"So he came up here to stalk you looking for an opportunity to attack?"

"What is really bothering you?" Rogue challenged Logan.

"Ah understand why ya hated him when he was our enemy. Ah even understand why ya hate him for taking me and using mah powers. But Ah thought ya would be okay when Ah forgave him."

"He kidnapped you, Rogue. Do you not understand that?" Logan attempted to reason with Rogue as they continued to argue the same lines going around in a circle. They didn't notice several of the students gather near the front and garage doors overhearing their loud arguments. Rogue also didn't notice that the girls had all woken up and were listening from Jean's room window.

"Let's review what a kidnapping is alright?" Rogue began as she took up a teacher attitude.

"Kidnapping implies that a person is forcibly taken and restrained against their will. It also implies that the kidnapper does not want the person's rescuers from retrieving and bringing said person back home. Now, the only place that Gambit restrained me was on that train besides he released me after about an hour. After he released me, Ah nearly threw him out of the train but the swamp rat clung to the box and threatened to blow it up. But never mind that last part, after he released me Ah went with him of my own free will and he let me go after we saved his father. Now does that sound like a kidnapping to you?" Rogue finished her explanation that stunned Logan.

"You know there is a psychological illness called Stockholm Syndrome," Logan said thoughtlessly not yet realizing the grave he started digging.

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CRAZY, LOGAN!!!**" Rogue yelled at Logan causing him to take a step back holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"**YA KNOW HOW AH FEEL AND YA DARED TA SAY THAT!!!!!!!!**" Rogue continued advancing as Logan retreated realizing a little too late that he had really ticked her off and his last statement was beyond stupid.

'_Great, now how do I get out of this one, of course she thinks I called her crazy and she hates that. What with all of those psyches and voices in her head I'm amazed that she hasn't lost her sanity.'_ Logan thought in his head as he tried to figure a way out of this grave he dug.

"IS there anything ya want ta say ta me, LOGAN?" Rogue growled as she cornered him against a tree taking off her right glove.

'_Great, now she's really ticked. What do I do?'_ Logan thought again as she stopped in front of him, just out of reach but close enough to tackle him if she needed.

"Look, I didn't mean to make it sound like that, Stripes. I mean that he is dangerous."

"Really, how dangerous? Do you mean dangerous as kill-a-person-with-a-single-touch-dangerous?" Rogue growled as she dared him to answer that question making sure he saw her bare right hand stretching out toward.

"No, I mean that he can blow things up. He makes bombs out of what he touches." Logan tried to talk some sense to her.

"He's right, Chere, I can have a dangerous touch." The male voice responsible for the argument spoke up behind the tree Logan was backed up to as he walked over to Rogue.

"Ya don't have a dangerous touch, Swamp Rat. Ah do and ya know it too." Rogue explained as she became calmer and Logan began to breathe easy.

"Non Chere, your touch ain't dangerous it is jus' powerful. Ya can knock any guy off his feet." Gambit walked in front of her and stroked her cheek with his gloved hand completely diffusing her anger.

"Ya gotta point there, Remy." Rogue chuckled at how he explained her powers.

"So, is it safe t' ask what de Wolverine did t' tick you off?" Gambit queried as the anger in her eyes rekindled into a raging inferno as she walked around to glare at Logan again pinning him to the tree.

"We were talking 'bout you, Swamp Rat. Ah got a little carried away." Rogue explained.

"I see, but what did he say dat ignited your fury?"

"He called me crazy."

"I did **NOT** call you crazy!" Logan defended from the base of the tree.

"Stockholm syndrome is what psychologists call a crazy person after they've been held hostage. If that ain't calling someone crazy then Ah don't know what is." Rogue yelled as Gambit blocked her from attacking and draining Logan into a coma.

"Yer not crazy Chere, everyone knows dat." Gambit calmly spoke easing the fire from her eyes. As she calmed down, she blinked and stared at Gambit.

"What are ya doing here, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked as she realized he was standing in front of her.

"As ya said earlier, I came for my bike and I came t' talk for a few minutes." Gambit started speaking as they were interrupted by Rogue's stomach as it growled loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Are you hungry, Chere?" Gambit asked as he quirked his eyebrow and Rogue blushed glaring down at her stomach.

"Yea, Ah just woke up and Ah haven't been able to eat anything yet." Rogue explained.

"Den you should eat. We can talk later." Gambit answered her as she replaced her glove and turned to go inside making sure to glare at Logan one more time.

Logan growled as he advanced toward Gambit who remained in his position despite Logan's seemingly threatening stalk. Gambit turned toward Logan as Rogue continued on into the mansion toward the kitchen. In the kitchen she met up with Beast, Storm and Professor Xavier. They all remained quiet as Rogue grumbled to herself as she went to the fridge and then the cabinets looking for food. She finally decided on orange juice and cereal. The adults remained quiet as Rogue attacked her cereal.

"What is his problem?!" Rogue yelled as she slammed her spoon down beside her bowl as she finished her cereal.

"He is being so unreasonable!"

"I don't understand why Logan is going so crazy around Gambit." Beast mused. "I would understand if he tried to hurt anyone but Gambit has done nothing."

"The only thing Gambit has done is stand up to Logan without any fear." Storm provided her thoughts.

"I'm sure that Logan has another reason." Professor Xavier tried to defend him.

"But ya'll are right, Gambit is the only one who isn't afraid of Logan. That had better not be the only reason that Logan hates Gambit." Rogue threatened as she put her bowl and cup in the sink.

Outside on the lawn Gambit and Logan were standing in front of one another not yet speaking. The first to speak was Gambit.

"You do know mon ami, dat was a dangerous bullet you just dodged." Gambit inclined his head back toward the mansion.

"I know what I was doing. I didn't need your help." Logan growled.

"Actually, for me it looked like Chere was trying t' kill you. Did ya really call her crazy?"

"I did **NOT** call her crazy." Logan restated.

"Non, but you implied it." Gambit stated which made Logan pause.

"What possessed you t' do something dat stupid?"

Logan was about to respond when Rogue stomped back into the yard glaring daggers at Logan.

"Alright, Logan, Ah have been trying to understand this. Is the only reason you don't like Gambit is because he isn't scared of you?" Rogue challenged Logan who looked very uncomfortable.

"Look, Gambit is crazy and dangerous." Logan tried to change the subject.

"It is! Oh, I can't believe this the only reason you don't like Gambit is because he doesn't flinch at the sight of you like all of the other boys who come around here." Rogue waved her hands around resting them on her hips.

"Hey, that is like so not fair. Lance does not like flinch." Kitty defended her boyfriend as she walked onto the lawn.

"Oh please, Lance is better than those other brotherhood guys but he turns into a jellyfish around Logan." Rogue reasoned.

"Dis sounds like a fun talk but how 'bout we don' start dat again." Gambit successfully de-railed that fight.

"Alright, Swamp Rat, but what are ya doing here?" Rogue asked again.

"I came for my bike and I have t' ask, Rogue: when I woke up dis mornin' I found someone took my lock pick." Gambit explained.

"Oh really, so Ah guess that ya want it back." Rogue teased him.

"Dat would be nice so can I have it back." Gambit asked.

"Ya can get it back if ya can find it." Rogue replied causing Gambit to smirk.

Logan huffed and crossed his arms walking up to Gambit and standing in between Rogue and Gambit.

"Look Gumbo we need to talk. I said no indecent advance and you ignored that last night." Logan jammed his finger toward Gambit's face.

"You also said that you would bring Rogue back and you intentionally let her drive back. You were planning that the whole night, weren't you?" Logan accused the tall Cajun who continued to smile.

"Chere is safe as you can see." Gambit began as Logan interrupted again.

"You still kissed her when you said you would not do any indecent advance." Logan twitched causing Gambit to give him a questioning look.

"Is dere somet'ing wrong wit' a kiss?" Gambit asked as Logan's eye continued twitching madly.

"Yes, there is when she goes to your place. So tell me why did you take her to your place anyway?"

"Well I didn' want Chere t' worry 'bout me driving home afterward." Gambit explained causing Logan to growl louder.

"So you were planning it the whole time, I knew it." Logan growled to the Cajun.

"And what if I was?" Gambit countered.

"Do not ever do that again. You had no right to kiss her."

"You know homme you really need to explain what you believe is an indecent advance." Gambit replied to Logan as he twitched again.

"Alright, that's enough from the both of ya. Logan look Ah am not goin' to stop seeing Gambit so ya better get used to it." Rogue ended their talk.

"I'll say one thing. Gambit had better not leave his bike here ever again." Logan glared at Gambit as he walked off.

"But, I think I will give him and any other male a few rules on dating these girls." Logan grinned like a mad man as he walked back into the mansion as all the students got out of his way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I finally finished this chapter. Not my best but I needed to establish that first after date argument. My next chapter is going to be much better.**


	9. Of Rules for Dating

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't even ask.**_

_**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers your words are so sweet.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 9: Of Rules for Dating**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Many weeks passed after Rogue went on her first date with Remy, and Logan was still on Rogue's bad side. They were talking but they never talked about Remy or where they went on their dates. Those two went on several dates, mostly to eat dinner or have picnics and sometimes just to hang out. Remy picked her up and dropped her off on his motorcycle. Remy would leave mostly but some nights he would sneak into the mansion and hang out with Rogue in her and Kitty's shared room for all hours in the night.

While they dated Logan decided to take some of Rogue's advice and take note of how the other boys were doing to date the girls. They were mostly nice to the girls and treated them well but there were some things that Logan absolutely hated.

Logan first paid attention to Lance and Kitty. Those two have been dating for almost a year. He would pick her up in his jeep and take her to a movie and eat on Saturday nights. He had a tendency of staying late some nights and bringing her back late.

Next he looked at Bobby and Jubilee. They were a cute couple who mostly stayed at the mansion but did go out to the movies. Sometimes they were found together late at night in the common room sitting on the couch talking. Logan knew nothing was going on, because let's face it no person was stupid enough to try anything as long as Logan lived under the same roof.

Now Boom-Boom and Cannonball were a different story. Tabitha was already a risk taker, now while dating Sam she dragged him on her risk taking adventures. Boom-Boom would sneak out at night dragging Cannonball with her and returning even later. Logan found them sneaking back into the mansion one night resulting in extra danger room sessions at 6am the next morning. This was after Sam explained that they had gone out to the carnival and Tabitha made them stay longer than was necessary. He conveniently forgot the fact they sneaked out after curfew to begin with.

From watching all of the couples date Logan came to one conclusion: all of these boys needed to be educated on how to date other girls if they wanted to grow up with all of their appendages. Here is a list that was passed out to all of the boys who were dating any of the girls at the mansion. Two copies were given to Gambit and Lance since many of the rules involved these two.

Rules for dating an X-girl

**1. All girls are to be safe in bed by 10pm.**

**2. No boy is allowed to be in the girl's wing after 9pm (****GAMBIT****).**

**3. No one is allowed to leave the premises after 9pm unless the mansion is on fire. (SAM and TABITHA)**

**4. ****Gambit is not allowed to sneak into the mansion to visit Rogue after 9pm.**

**5. Lance is not allowed to sneak into the mansion to visit Kitty after 9pm.**

**6. No boy is allowed to be in a girl's room after 9pm (****GAMBIT**** and LANCE).**

**7. Lance and Kitty are not allowed to be alone in a room at any time during the day.**

**8. ****Gambit and Rogue are not allowed to be alone in a room at any time during the day.**

**9. No girl is allowed to sneak out of the mansion to visit boyfriends. (Rogue**** and KITTY)**

**10. No couple is allowed to go out after 8pm (SAM/TABITHA and BOBBY/JUBILEE).**

**11. No boy is EVER to stay in a girl's room unless said male is castrated.**

**12. No boy is to be found in a girl's room late at night unless they want to be castrated on sight (****GAMBIT****).**

**13. Boys are not allowed to give girls a goodnight kiss after they return from dates.**

**14. Couples are allowed to stay later than 9pm when they go on double dates.**

**15. Gambit and Lance are not allowed to double date with Rogue and Kitty.**

**16. Couples will have no public displays of affection at the mansion.**

**17. Couples are not allowed to have private displays of affection at the mansion.**

**18. No boy is allowed to kiss a girl while inside the mansion.**

**19. Lance and Kitty are only to be in the same room as long as Storm is there to chaperone.**

**20. ****Rogue and Gambit are only to be in the same room as long as Logan is there to keep Gumbo from doing something stupid.**

**21. Tabitha and Sam are only to be in the same room as long as Beast is there to chaperone.**

**22. Bobby and Jubilee are only to be in the same room as long as Professor Xavier is there to chaperone.**

**23. ****Gambit and Rogue are not allowed to be in the same room alone under any circumstances.**

**24. Bobby and Jubilee are not allowed to be alone in the same room at all.**

**25. No couple is allowed to watch a movie in the dark alone or with any other couples.**

**26. No couple is allowed to show displays of affection where impressionable children are present (ex. Jamie).**

**27. No boy is allowed to sneak on the grounds after 8pm (****GAMBIT**** and LANCE).**

**28. Lance must bring Kitty back to the mansion by 9pm. (Logan knows where he lives if this rule is not followed.)**

**29. ****Gambit must bring Rogue back to the mansion by 9pm and not a minute later.**** (Logan can track you down and make Rogue very angry with him.)**

**30. Sam and Tabitha must return to the mansion by 9pm. If they return after 9pm, they will each receive extra danger room sessions for each minute they are late starting at 6am.**

**31. Bobby and Jubilee must return to the mansion by 9pm. If they return after 9pm, they will join Sam and Tabitha in extra danger room sessions for every minute they are late.**

**32. Any and all dates that may extend past 9pm are to be approved by Logan and Charles Xavier. (****No, GAMBIT is not allowed to take Rogue on a date that will extend after 9pm****.)**

**33. ****Any attempts to extend time for Rogue and Gambit will be denied. No matter how much Rogue asks, or how nicely she asks, or how many threats she makes to Logan, or make any complaints about invading her private life.**** (She'll get over it and she'll thank Logan one day, maybe.)**

**34. No girl is allowed to go on a date in clothes that are deemed too revealing by Storm or Logan.**

**35. ****Gambit is not permitted to sneak into the mansion to see Rogue.  
**

**36. ****Gambit is not permitted to sneak into the mansion at night to take Rogue on a secret date on pain of dismemberment.  
**

**37. ****Gambit is not permitted to sneak onto the grounds at all on pain of the Xavier dungeon. (We don't have a dungeon.****) Then the punishment will be a forced danger room session with Logan.**

**38. ****Rogue is not permitted to interfere with Logan forcing Gambit into a danger room session.**

**39. Lance is not permitted to sneak onto the grounds at all for the reason he can't sneak to save his life.**

**40. If Lance is found on the mansion grounds then his punishment will be a forced danger room session with Logan. (You remember what those were like.)**

**41. No couple is allowed to leave the city to go out on a date.**

**42. Gambit is not allowed to kiss Rogue when they go on a date.**

**43. Lance is not allowed to kiss Kitty after they return from a date.**

**44. Lance is not allowed to take Kitty to see a drive in movie.**

**45. No couple is allowed to go to a drive in movie.**

**46. Gambit is not allowed to be alone in the same room as Rogue under any circumstances.**

**47. I mean it if they are found alone, then Logan will attack and start chopping with his adamantium claws and will not be responsible for any damage done to the mansion caused by the Cajun.**

**48. Sam and Tabitha are not allowed to leave the mansion after 8pm unless the mansion is on fire.**

**49. Bobby and Jubilee are not allowed to watch movies alone in the dark or they will both have extra danger room sessions starting at 6am.**

**50. Gambit and Lance are not allowed to take Rogue and Kitty out after 8pm under any circumstances.**

**51. These rules are to be followed if a girl lives at the Xavier Institute.**

**52, If these rules are not followed then Logan will punish the males with dismemberment or danger room sessions depending on how often the rules are broken or how stupid/dangerous/reckless the male is known to be (****GAMBIT**** and LANCE).**

"I like can't believe he was actually serious about those rules." Kitty spoke with Rogue in their room as they looked over the list of rules.

"Did ya notice how Logan made sure to underline all of the rules where Remy was mentioned?" Rogue pointed at several lines on the paper.

"How could anyone like miss it?" Kitty asked then looked at the window where a figure was leaning on the window sill just inside of the room.

"I don't know petite but Logan made sure dat I received two of dese." Gambit showed his second copy.

"Ah think he was tryin' ta tell ya something, Swamp Rat."

"What was dat?" Gambit teasingly asked as their door was opened.

"For you to stay out of this ROOM, ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT!" Logan stormed charging the window as the Cajun leapt to the tree outside their window bowing to the girls before jumping down to the ground. Logan was hot on his heels as he jumped from the window straight to the ground.

"Do you think that Gambit will like ever stop?" Kitty asked as they watched Logan chase Gambit across the yard yelling several threats that made Rogue and Kitty cringe. They both cringed and looked at one another because they each knew that Logan was more than capable of going through with each threat if only he could catch Gambit.

"Ya do know ya're talking 'bout the swamp rat." Rogue asked as they winced when Logan threw a branch at Gambit nicking him on the shoulder.

"Do you think Gambit will like be alright?" Kitty nervously asked as she saw Logan gain ground on Gambit as he swerved dodging the burly mutant and dashing toward the east wall.

"Yea, he'll be fine, it's not like Logan is going ta catch him."

"I HEARD THAT STRIPES!!!" Logan screamed into the window from the wall as Gambit escaped the infuriated mutant.

"I write rules down and I give him TWO COPIES and he still doesn't listen. I guess I'll just have to set a few traps to catch the Cajun. Now how do you catch a Cajun?" Logan rubbed his hand under his chin as he turned from the wall heading to the mansion to check on the other girls. Logan read his digital watch in the moonlight showing the time to be 9:30pm.

* * *

**A/N: I know not a long chapter but I had to put these rules down. Threatening Logan is fun to write for. I'm so glad so many people like this story so much. I never really thought about pairing Tabitha up with anyone so I picked Sam because I needed another couple to pick on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review. Reviews are incentives to post faster.  
**


	10. Of First School Days

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 10: Of First School Days**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

August had finally arrived ending the seemingly short summer and marking the beginning of school yet again. Most of the students dreaded another year of school but some actually looked forward to the start of classes, the only reason being this was their senior year. This was just the case for some of the older mutants living at the Xavier institute mostly Kurt, Kitty and Rogue.

"Oh, can you like believe this is the last year we are going to be high school students. Next year will be college and we will like be on our own." Kitty squealed as she was walking to the high school.

"Yea, it's nice. Ya know it was cool of Principal Kelly to let the Brotherhood finish taking their classes here." Rogue mused to the little group as they remembered Professor Xavier's good news that morning.

"Ja, I zink ze principal agreed after ze Professor explained it was ze only way for ze Brozerhood to leave Bayville." Kurt spoke up as they saw the Brotherhood boys standing near the front doors.

Lance, Toad, Blob, Wanda and Pietro were standing around the front doors staring at all of the students glaring back at them. The stare contest ended when Kitty ran up to hug Lance. Wanda looked on as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at their show of affection. Toad gazed at Wanda with a dreamy state in his eyes as he pictured the two of them embracing. Fred looked like he was hungry and was gazing at the cafeteria. Pietro looked like he was too good to go to school here and voiced his opinion.

"I-don't-know-why-I'm-coming-back-here. It's-not-like-I-need-school-anymore." Pietro stuck his nose in the air as he watched the Xavier students walk up.

"Pietro, you should like be thankful that Professor Xavier spoke up for you. You could like be a bum for the rest of your life if you don't like finish school." Kitty admonished him for hating school.

"Hey, it'snotmyfaultyouguysaretooslow." Quiksilver purposefully spoke in a rush to annoy them.

"Stuff it, Pietro. Kitty's right you should be grateful you're getting a second chance." Lance stood up for his girlfriend like all boyfriends should do.

"Aw, that's like so sweet Lance. I love you." Kitty squealed as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Kitty Cat." Lance replied as he held her close just as the bell rang. Rogue looked on the two of them and silently wished she could be so open with Gambit but she knew it could never happen.

The students all trudged to class dreading the year of schoolwork that lay ahead of them. The mutants despised it especially since mutant prejudice still reigned supreme in Bayville High. This produced a tense atmosphere around the school when the mutants were in class or walking in the halls. Class was difficult not only from anti-mutant feelings from the other students but also from the teachers making their course load even harder. Students like Kitty enjoyed and welcomed challenges such as these while others hated it. To say everyone was relieved to go to lunch was the understatement of the decade.

The students drew an invisible line where mutants and humans were allowed to eat lunch in the lunchroom. There were no confrontations so far but then again this was only the first day of school. The mutants sat together while the humans sat in their own cliques except for Kurt who sat with his girlfriend, Amanda, wearing his holograph projector.

"Ah never thought Ah'd be so grateful for lunch." Rogue collapsed into the bench as the other mutants joined her.

"Come on Rogue, it's not like that bad." The ever optimistic Kitty tried to see the bright side to the first day of school.

"Not that bad, Kitty I had two of my teachers threaten to send me to detention if they felt even the smallest shake." Lance complained as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I haven't been in public school since I was a child and I felt glares burning in the back of my head." Wanda added setting her tray down beside Kitty. She was doing very well considering she was the first to attack any who dared to mess with her. They were joined by Pietro, Toad and Fred as they sat at the round table in the cafeteria. Fred was careful not to get too close to Rogue as he took his seat one away from Rogue.

Rogue stayed quiet during this exchange as she stirred her stale green peas with her spork resembling the gloomy Rogue from two years before.

"Hey, Rogue, like what's wrong?" Kitty observed her roommate wasn't in the best of moods.

"Oh, it's nothing Kitty." Rogue answered not believing her own answer.

"Yeah right, there's something like bothering you and I'd like to know what it is. Maybe I can like help." Kitty offered as she moved to sit beside the goth.

"Ah just can't believe what my next class is." Rogue complained as she took out her class schedule for the present semester.

"So what are you taking?" Lance asked his curiosity peaked.

"Ah am taking 2nd level French. Ah barely passed the first level what makes them think Ah can take a higher level and pass." Rogue lamented as she placed her schedule on the table.

"Oh, I can think of someone. Who has been practically begging you to learn French?" Kitty toyed with Rogue as she nearly danced out of the seat beside her roommate.

"Yeah, Ah'm pretty sure it was him. That's the other problem." Rogue finally admitted as the guys leaned their ears in to hear the girls not so private conversation among the rowdy lunch room.

"So, what's going on, I thought like you two were happy."

"Yeah, we are but it's just this morning . . ." Rogue let her sentence drop as she moved on to her pathetic mashed potatoes that resembled white dirt instead of a wholesome starch.

"Oh, you mean like with me and Lance. What he hasn't said those three words? You two have been dating like nearly two months. You must know that he feels that way. I mean like you'd have to be blind not to see it." Kitty admitted as she hid a laugh in her hand.

"Yeah, but Ah don't know why he doesn't say it." Rogue admitted to herself as she thought about those words that would change everything.

'_Am Ah even ready to hear those words? Do Ah feel the same way? Of course Ah do, what am Ah thinking?'_ Rogue shook her head and started to eat her cardboard pizza when she looked at all of the curious faces of their audience.

"So, Rogue, you're dating someone. Whoisit?" Pietro started slowly and sped through the last question. Rogue became acutely aware that the entire table was staring at her.

"It's Gambit." Rogue admitted. Upon hearing this Fred spit and coughed the food he had in his mouth over Toad who cried in protest. Lance and Pietro stared at her with their mouths open in shock.

"YOU'RE DATING ONE OF MY FATHER'S THUGS!" Pietro yelled slowly in shock as his brain had to slow to a snail's pace to process this information.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Lance echoed Pietro's shock and disbelief. Those two had clearly forgotten where they were currently talking which was the school cafeteria as the other students grew quieter.

Rogue growled and squeezed her spork until it broke in her hand as she listened to the boys' protests.

"He-is-one-of-my-father's-best-goons-and-you-are-crazy-enough-to-be-seeing-him!" Pietro screeched barely slowing his speed enough for everyone to understand what he was saying.

"Alright look, who Ah see is none of your business. Honestly, first Logan and Kurt, now you. What is wrong with ya'll?" Rogue lost her temper as she stood from the table nearly knocking her chair on the floor and ignoring the silence of the cafeteria as the student body listened in.

"Look that guy is bad news. He tried to blow Toad up." Lance attempted to talk to her now being the third person to attempt to "reason" with her on her choice in guys.

"Oh no, this is like not good." Kitty whispered as she distinctly remembered the major fight that broke out the last time Rogue and Logan spoke about Gambit.

"Well, Ah can see that Toad is still alive and in one piece." Rogue jabbed her thumb at Toad who started to whimper.

"Heisdefinitelynotgoodforyou, Rogue. . Ifmyfatherlikeshimhecan'tbegood." Pietro talked so fast no one really understood what he was saying so she ignored him.

"Ah am not going ta take this. Ah have ta hear it from Logan because Ah know he is trying ta do what's best but Ah am not about to listen to ya'll." Rogue drawled as she stepped back from the table. Lance stepped around the table meaning to stop her but Kitty blocked him.

"Lance don't. Trust me on this you do not want to get Rogue mad. The last time Rogue and Logan fought was over Gambit and she threatened to drain him." Kitty begged him as he stared down at her then up at Rogue's retreating back as she left the cafeteria heading for French class.

The rest of the day flew by regardless of the glares and stern warnings the mutants received regarding fights that may break out. Rogue made sure she avoided Lance and the Brotherhood group as the last bell of the school day rang and all of the students filed out to head home. Rogue was one of the last to exit the building so she was holding up the Xavier students from being picked up in Jean's SUV. As she walked up to the street she was surprised to see a familiar motorcycle. The rider had a covered helmet on but was wearing his famous trench coat, removing his helmet Rogue was excited to see the driver was Gambit. She ran to him and gave him a big hug making sure the Brotherhood saw her.

"Afternoon, Chere. May I pick you up from school?" Gambit drawled as Rogue gladly accepted and jumped on behind Gambit. She took the extra helmet and they rode off down the street and out of sight. They left the Brotherhood with their mouths agape, all but Wanda who looked indifferent to the scene. The Xavier kids had learned to expect Gambit and stopped being surprised when he suddenly popped up, which he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

Rogue rode behind Remy in silence for a long part of the trip before Remy broke the silence speaking into the microphone that was installed in his helmet.

"So, Chere, how was school?"

"Horrible, don't even ask."

"Oh, can' be dat bad."

"Oh yeah, all of the other students hate mutants, the teachers are doubling the work for us mutants and **someone** got me stuck in 2nd level French." Rogue made sure to emphasize the 'someone' because she knew exactly who did that.

"Oh, you will be fine, Chere. I'm sure de semester will go better when everyone has t' study and do well on de classes." Remy comforted Rogue ignoring her last statement.

"Swamp Rat, why did ya sign me up for French? How did ya do it?" Rogue asked the first in frustration and the latter in amazement.

"I was able to sneak into the school and adjust your schedule. I just can' get Jacque t' stop beggin' me t' teach you French."

"How is Jacque doing, anyway?"

"He is doin' fine, still a host at de restaurant but he is happy."

The pair then rode in silence, Rogue not really caring where they went as they drove further away from Bayville. Rogue leaned up against Remy and closed her eyes feeling the wind whip around the pair as they rode in silence.

"How has Logan been doin'?" Remy's question surprised Rogue as she looked up not realizing they had stopped at the park near his apartment. Rogue removed her helmet handing it to Gambit's waiting hand.

"He's been doing fine. We don't talk much anymore after that first big fight." Rogue dismounted from the motorcycle adjusting her book bag to a more comfortable position on her back as she followed Gambit into the park towards his apartment.

"You and Logan still aren' gettin' along?"

"Not really, Ah mean we try ta talk but everytime we do it ends up in an argument."

"What do you argue 'bout?"

"You, Swamp Rat, he still doesn't like ya and Ah don't think he ever will." Rogue walked beside him as he led her to his apartment.

"I'm sure Logan will come 'round eventually." Remy tried to offer some positive light.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Rogue whispered to the air as she remembered this morning watching Lance and Kitty show their affection for one another.

'_Do Ah talk ta him 'bout it now?'_ Rogue thought to herself as she dropped her book bag at the end of the couch and then sat down herself as Remy walked around settling down.

He threw his keys on the key hook beside the door, his trench coat was laid across a bar stool at the kitchen counter and the helmets he placed on an end table beside the door. Then he came to sit beside Rogue placing his arm around her. She snuggled into his arm making sure their skin didn't touch as she thought of the next conversation.

"Now, what else is botherin' mah Chere?" Remy asked as he settled beside her.

"It's . . . just that. . . ." Rogue decided to bite the bullet and spit it out.

"How do ya feel 'bout me Remy?" Rogue's question shocked Remy as he cocked his head at her while raising an eyebrow trying to figure out where this came from.

"What do you mean, Chere?"

"Well, Ah was at school this mornin' and saw Kitty and Lance tell each other how they feel, then at lunch Kitty and Ah were talkin' and Ah sort of mentioned that ya haven't said how ya really feel 'bout me and Ah was wandering why." Rogue rambled as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Chere, I tell ya all the time how I feel." Remy declared causing Rogue to snap her head up and stare him in the eyes.

"I know what it's like, Chere, I know what some words can do to a person. It's hard for people like us. We have a hard time trustin' anot'er person and t'ose words force us t' open our hearts. When we open up it opens us up to bein' hurt. I won't try t' force ya t' open up. You know t'at, Chere. Besides, there are ot'er ways to show how I feel. I guess you're jus' not lookin' hard enough." Remy answered as he slipped a card in her hand and kissed her on the lips. His sweet kiss took her breath away no matter how brief it was or how soon he blacked out. Rogue carefully laid him down on the couch as she placed a blanket over him.

"Ya did it again, Swamp Rat. Ah guess ah have no choice but ta wait until ya wake up ta leave." Rogue spoke to his sleeping body as his psyche waltzed back into her head.

'_Well, Chere, what do you plan on doin' 'til I wake up?'_

'_Ah'll find something ta do.'_ Rogue's psyche replied to Remy's smirking one.

...........

Back at the mansion, Kurt was going into great detail on what had happened to Rogue before they left the school.

"And zen he drove up and zey drove away." Kurt explained the day's events in great detail to Logan as he continued working on his bike.

"Logan are you even lizening to me?" Kurt complained and received a grunt in reply.

"Yea, Elf, I'm listening. I just need to keep my hands busy so I don't hunt down the Cajun." Logan explained while he carefully worked on tuning up his bike. In the two months that Rogue and Remy were dating, Logan's bike received the best of care since this was the only activity that would keep him calm enough for the Cajun to date Rogue in the first place.

"Do you know vhere zey are?" Kurt asked the older mutant. Logan looked up into the yellow eyes of Nightcrawler and sighed at seeing those eyes filled with defeat glaring back down.

"Look, Kurt, Rogue is fine." Logan growled and nearly bit his tongue off to keep his true opinions to himself.

"So, vhere are zey?" Kurt looked at his watch and noted the time was 7pm, almost time for supper and Rogue was nowhere to be found.

............

Kitty was studying in her room with her textbook splayed out in front of her as she lay across the bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kitty held the phone up to her ear when she recognized the number.

"Hi Kitty," Rogue replied on the phone.

"Hey Rogue, like where are you?"

"Ah'm at Remy's apartment, where else."

"Well, Kurt like went berserk when you rode off on Gambit's bike. So what is Gambit doing?"

"The Swamp Rat is sleepin' petit." Rogue's answer made Kitty laugh as she knew what that phrase meant.

"Did you have to like drag him to the couch again?"

"No we were already sittin' on the couch when he surprised me and then he blacked out."

"What else is new, so like what are you doing now?"

"Right now, Ah'm cooking. That's why Ah called. Ah wanted ya to tell the Professor that Ah'll be eating at Remy's and Ah'll be back before 8 o'clock."

"Don't you mean you like 'hope' to be back by 8 o'clock?" Kitty laughed into her phone.

"Ah mean it Kitty. Ah ain't goin' ta let him surprise me again tonight." Rogue answered and fell silent for a moment.

"What are you cooking?"

"Cajun Jambalaya, Ah'm using the recipe that his psyche is givin' me and it's complicated."

"Well I hope like you got your homework done because Logan will go nuclear when he hears that Gambit took you back to his place."

"Don't worry, Ah did. It didn' take me as long as Ah thought but Ah'm having some trouble with the French lesson."

"How can you be having problems when you like absorbed Gambit who speaks fluent French?" Kitty asked genuinely confused.

"Well, that would be cheatin' and Ah had some trouble gettin' him ta shut up so Ah could think wit'out him buttin' in and telling me what ta write down." Rogue's irritation was stressed in her thick, and slightly mixed, accent over the phone making Kitty smile.

"So did you like talk to him?"

"Yea, we talked before he passed out. And he said that he told me all the time and that Ah just wasn't lookin' hard enough. What do ya think he means?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe it like has something to do with all of those cards he gives you that you keep in your treasure box." Kitty giggled before she caught herself.

"And how do ya know about that, Kitty?" Rogue drilled the question into the phone of the other girl.

"Look I like found it totally by accident. I was like walking to the door when I tripped and phased through your bed. I fell on the floor and I saw that black box you keep hidden under there."

"Ya didn't look in it did ya?" Kitty could nearly see Rogue's mixed look of anger and shock through the phone.

"No, I didn't look like on purpose. You see I like tripped again and phased through your bed and accidentally phased through the box onto the first floor." Kitty's shy reply caught Rogue off guard.

"What didya see?"

"Not much mostly those playing cards in an envelope and some strange little metal tooth picks."

"Those aren't tooth picks those are Remy's lock picks he's been looking for." Rogue quietly replied to her roommate as she looked over to the couch and saw Remy was still sleeping pretty hard.

"Ya didn't tell anyone did ya?"

"No of course not, I like would never do that to anyone of my friends especially not my roommate. No one knows but the two of us."

"Good and that's how Ah want it ta stay. Well Ah gotta go Kitty, this Jambalaya is almost done. Ah'll see ya later." Rogue ended the conversation as she bid Kitty good bye on the phone.

"Yea, I'll see you later, Rogue." Kitty hung up the phone after Rogue and resumed studying her textbook.

............

Back at Remy's apartment, Rogue was cooking supper while Remy slept on the couch. At the moment, she was arguing with his psyche regarding the spices to be added to the Jambalaya that his psyche had taught her to make.

"Ah can't put in any more Cayenne pepper, Ah've almost used up the entire bottle."

'_It still needs more. Dere's not enough spice, it can' be called a Cajun Jambalaya if it ain' spicy.'_

"Not spicy! Swamp Rat, we have enough spice to start a forest fire Ah don't t'ink it needs anymore."

'_It's not done yet.'_ Remy's psyche continued to argue with her as she stirred up the Cajun mixture.

"Look, ya aren't the ones dat are gonna eat dis so Ah'll add whatevah spice Ah want. Got it?"

'_It's fine, Chere, I jus' t'ought ya wanted t' know how t' make Jambalaya de right way.'_ She felt Remy's psyche shrug his shoulders conceding the argument to her.

"Well, we'll see what Remy has t' say when he wakes up." At this comment, said mutant decided to finally wake up.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Remy yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms and legs out as he stood up from the couch. He lazily walked over to the kitchen as he smelled Rogue's attempt at Jambalaya.

"Chere, I didn' know ya knew how t' cook Jambalaya." Remy stared at the large pot of the melded food, savoring the scent of beef, vegetables, rice and best of all the spices.

"Ah didn't until yo psyche told me how. That's when ya woke up, he and Ah were havin' an argument on how much spice to add." Rogue spooned out a small portion on a wooden spoon and began to cool it off.

"So, are you sayin' dat when I am inside mah Chere's head she can learn anyt'ing dat I know?" Remy sauntered around the counter to stand behind Rogue at the stove.

"Dat gives me an idea." Remy leaned in and was met with a spoonful of Rogue's Jambalaya as she smirked at him behind the wooden spoon.

"Don't even think about it, Swamp Rat. Ah can't have ya passin' out in the kitchen besides, ya have ta drive me home." Rogue turned back to the pot and began slowly stirring the mixture as Remy chewed a sample.

"Hm. . . It's good but . . . it needs mo' spice." Remy reached for the cayenne pepper and began pouring it into the pot standing beside Rogue and boxing her into a corner of the small kitchen area.

'_I told ya.'_ Rogue growled at the psyche's smug response.

"Fine, Ah guess ya was right afta all." Rogue spoke out loud as Remy finally put the pepper down on the counter.

"Dat should do it. Now what was dat about?" Remy asked as Rogue stepped back leaning up against the cool counter facing the stove.

"Ya psyche told me Ah needed mo' spice but Ah told him that there was enough since Ah almost used up all of yo' spices in the cabinet. He was just remindin' me that he was right and Ah was wrong. Smug little jerk," Rogue mumbled the last under her breath hoping that Remy didn't hear.

"Well it's pretty good, you should be proud of yo'self. Now why are ya worried about French class again?"

"Ah am worried because Ah don't know if Ah will learn it." Remy gave Rogue a look that read 'what do ya need t' learn when ya can use my knowledge.'

"That's called cheatin' Swamp Rat and if any of my teachers or Principal Kelly found out then Ah would be suspended if Ah don't get expelled first." Rogue crossed her arms over her chest staring at Remy.

They were interrupted by the sound of a jazzy sax slinking in the air from Remy's cell phone in his trench coat pocket.

"Is that the Pink Panther theme song?" Rogue asked as Remy walked around the counter to retrieve his phone and answer it.

"Yes, hello sir. . . I'm doin' fine, and you? . . . Yes . . . I understand you will have dem by de mornin'." Remy quickly hung the phone up and had some trouble looking Rogue in the eye. A cloak of stress fell on the room as Rogue sensed Remy tense up as he put the phone in his pants pocket and sitting down at a barstool facing Rogue across the counter.

"Was that your boss?"

"Oui, Chere. He's needin' some jewels crafted for a showing t'morrow." Remy answered as Rogue turned the stove off and began to get some plates and silverware from the cabinets.

"Remy, who is your boss?" Rogue's back was turned as Remy stared at her while she gathered the plates and placed them out on the counter in front of him.

"I already told you, Chere, it's some new jewelry dealer and I help him cut stones." Remy replied as she finished setting the plates. Rogue had a feeling in her bones and her gut that Gambit was not telling her the entire truth and that he might be in danger. She looked him in the eye, seeing his calm confidence gaze back she smiled letting the felling go.

"Alright, Ah haven't tried this after ya poured the Cayenne pepper into the pot so Ah've got one question." Remy raised his eyebrow as he waited for her question.

"Am Ah going ta have any taste buds after this meal?" Remy threw his head back and laughed causing Rogue to laugh also, lifting the dismal atmosphere that had settled.

"Ya get used t' it, Chere." Rogue stared at him wide eyed.

"Ta not havin' any taste buds or ta the spice?" Rogue exclaimed in shock.

"Ya get used t' the taste of de spice, a few meals of my cookin' and ya won't be able to eat anything wit'out a mountain of spices." Remy replied drawing a chuckle from Rogue.

"Ah was afraid ya was goin' ta say that." Rogue poured a good helping onto the pair of plates as they ate the Cajun Jambalaya.

While eating the Jambalaya Rogue's eyes started watering from all of the pepper Remy added at the last minute. After Rogue drank an elephants' weight in water to Gambit's pleasure, they finished their meal and began cleaning up. The dishes were cleaned fairly quickly since there was only one pot dirty and the plates that they ate off of. Rogue retrieved her book bag from the couch as she and Gambit prepared to leave, she noted the time was 7:35pm. She would be cutting it close to getting back by 8pm, but Gambit could do it she had no doubt.

Just as she thought, Gambit dropped her off at 7:55pm at the front of the mansion waving to Logan before driving off. Logan stood in the yard with his arms crossed as he looked at Rogue very carefully checking to make sure she was alright (as if the sight of her standing in the yard wasn't enough to convince Logan).

"Did you get your homework done?" Logan stood still as Rogue walked forward.

"Yes, Ah did and Ah learned how ta cook a new dish." Rogue responded as Logan kept the conversation neutral.

"Kitty, told us where you were. Thanks for calling, but next time try to get Gambit to pick you up here." Logan kindly asked as he turned toward the house. Rogue followed him after a short pause and very proud that Logan was trying to get along with Gambit, even if it was still very forced.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So how was this chapter? I want to know what everyone thinks so please read and review. I'm trying really hard to do the accents right so let me know if the accents match the character.**

**I couldn't resist giving Gambit the Pink Panther theme song. And before I forget, I do not own the song or the movie the Pink Panther.**


	11. Of Fashion Wars

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution this show and all the characters belong to Marvel.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 11: Of Fashion Wars**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

The Xavier students rode with Jean back to the mansion, including Rogue. On the drive from school, the girls started talking about the different fashions around the world.

"Ah am telling ya, Jean, that is the worst combination ever invented." Rogue walked into the mansion with Jean on her heels followed by Kurt, Kitty, Amara, and Tabitha.

"You're not exactly the person to give fashion tips." Jean walked past Rogue as she froze in the center of the foyer.

"The only reason you like that combination is because it comes from Paris." Rogue argued back.

"Honestly, Rogue just because you don't have any fashion sense is no reason to get so upset." Jean chastised Rogue in a condescending tone.

"What do ya mean, I ain't got no fashion sense?"

"Well look at what you wear, black has not been in for years." Jean smirked at Rogue.

"Well, Ah happen to like the colors black and green. There is nothing wrong with matching those colors." Rogue defended her style.

"Oh, yes there is when it makes you look like a rotted pumpkin."

"A WHAT!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, if you want some help. I'll be more than happy to give you some fashion advice." Jean sneered.

"Yeah right. Ah'll never take any fashion advice from you, Jean. Ya'll probably have me dressed in pink from head to toe."

"Actually, pink would make you look awful, Rogue." Rogue growled in frustration.

"Ya have problems when ya buy a warehouse full of clothes each week." Rogue smirked, satisfied that she made Jean wince at the sore reminder that she had an impulse control problem when it came to shopping.

"I don't have nearly as many problems as you do, Rogue." Jean started treading on dangerous ground as she picked on Rogue's power.

"Ah am tryin' ta be nice. Ah don't think Professor Xavier would like it if Ah had ta save yer life for a third time." Jean stood shocked as Scott and some of the other students walked in through the main hall.

"You have not saved me, Rogue."

"Oh yes Ah did. First when Blob kidnapped ya, Second when ya lost control of yer powers and Third right now if ya don't back off." Rogue walked around Jean as she counted off the number of times that Rogue's saved Jean on her right hand. Rogue stood with her back facing the front door as Kurt and Kitty stood back from the two angered mutant teenage girls.

"Well at least, I have control of my powers and I'm not a danger to others." The group gasped as Jean waited for her words to twist and sting Rogue in the one place she hated.

"Yea, we all can't be perfect like ya are Jean." Rogue shrugged the sore insult off as she too stung Jean.

"Who said I was perfect?" Jean looked aghast.

"Oh please, ya know modesty don't become ya, Jean. 'Oh look at me, Ah'm Jean and Ah'm so perfect with mah perfect grades and mah control over my powers and mah flawless complexion.'" Rogue imitated Jean's voice with matching actions.

"I do not sound like that." Jean was highly offended.

"Oh yes you do, especially when ya brag about winning an award."

First of all, I do NOT brag about winning an award and second of all, at least I win my awards without anyone helping me." Jean glared at Rogue.

"Are ya saying that Ah can't do anything by myself?" Rogue glared.

"Yes, I guess I am. You couldn't even beat me if you wanted to." Jean challenged Rogue who balled her hands into fists.

"Any day ya want ta fight, Jean, ah could beat ya." Rogue put her fists up and stood ready for a fight as Jean was more than happy to accommodate.

"Any day, huh? How about right here and right now?" Jean used her telekinesis to throw Rogue back toward the door as she turned her head at Scott's cry.

"JEAN!" Scott's cry distracted Jean so she didn't see Rogue grab Kurt's flicking tail with her bare right hand.

"Kurt!" Kitty cried as Kurt lay passed out on the floor. Jean looked at her feet and saw Rogue's glove on the floor.

"Up here." Rogue teleported above Jean and reached down to touch Jean with her bare hand. Jean threw Rogue a few feet as she struggled to stay conscious.

"What's yer real problem, Jean? Is it because Ah can use yer powers or is it because Ah can use them better than ya can?" Rogue threw Jean above her head toward the front doors when Rogue ported to Jean and she ported them both to the front yard outside. Kitty ran through one of the mansion's walls to go find help.

Jean regained her balance and floated above the ground, looking up she was horrified that Rogue hovered in the same stance as her.

"Who would want your powers? You're nothing but a vampire." Jean shouted as she threw a nearby stone at Rogue with her telekinesis. Rogue easily dodged it and threw a bush she uprooted at Jean who also dodged.

"Ya are going ta pay for that Jean." Rogue gathered up a mass of stones and threw them at Jean. She deflected them with her psychic shield but the strain showed as she lost altitude floating lower to the ground.

Jean looked up to Rogue who was still floating over six feet above the ground and she became enraged. Jean called up benches and rocks hurling them toward Rogue. Rogue blocked them with her psychic shield and ported out of the mass to hover above Jean. Jean was about to retaliate when she found she couldn't move her arms. Rogue came to the same realization a moment later.

"Jean, let go of me!"

"What? You let go of me, Rogue!" Rogue looked around and saw Professor Xavier with his hand to his head concentrating very hard on keeping the girls restrained. Logan was standing with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the two girls, but mostly at Rogue. Rogue glanced beyond Logan and Professor Xavier to see Kitty walking with Kurt leaning on her for support. Rogue could also see Kurt was still groggy from her touch.

**_T__he both of you will stop this right now_**! The anger in the telepathic message surprised both girls since they never heard Professor Xavier raise his voice, telepathic or otherwise, at anyone.

Jean and Rogue found themselves looking at the professor across his desk in his office with Logan and Storm on either side. All three of them were disappointed in the girls' actions earlier that afternoon.

"So, who wants to tell me what happened?" Xavier quietly asked as the response came from both girls at one time. Their chatter each drowned out the other and made nothing but noise.

"**ENOUGH!**" Logan yelled as he stepped toward the girls, immediately shutting them up. "Charles, haven't you learned that you have to ask them to explain it one at a time." Logan sighed as he looked at the Professor.

"Yeah, so go ahead Rogue, since we all know that you're his favorite." Jean's snide remark shocked the professor.

"What, Ah am not his favorite. If anyone is a favorite it's you, Jean." Rogue snapped back before they were both interrupted.

"Forget this, I'll just read your minds. So replay the fight in your minds and that will tell me everything." Xavier explained as he closed his eyes for several minutes before opening them again.

"All of this started over shoes?" Xavier looked at the both of them very puzzled that they would argue over something so trivial.

Both girls glared at one another as they started to face one another before Storm intercepted them.

"Don't start fighting again." Storm blocked both girls from one another.

"It would seem that the two of you have very different, very strong opinions that clash with each other. I believe that a joint venture is in order. Or an _adventure_, as the case may be." Xavier suggested, as he smiled at his small joke, causing Jean and Rogue to mirror horrified expressions.

"What do you suggest, Charles?" Storm asked as she held the two girls in place.

"The both of you will go camping alone in a national park. You will be given limited supplies and your survival packs will be split so that the two of you will have to work together to get through the week." Xavier finished describing the mission

"That's a very good idea, Charles. The two of you will learn to work together in survival training with no exceptions." Logan demanded as the girls still remained silent. Rogue was the first to regain her voice.

"Professor, Ah can't be gone for an entire week. Ah have classes and homework to do and Ah can't get behind, mah teachers would never let me make it up." Rogue explained to Professor Xavier.

"I will explain everything to your teachers and I will get permission from Principal Kelly. Everything will be fine, Rogue. We can use this as a chance for you to bring up your Biology grade. From what I understand, you have been falling slightly behind." Rogue snapped her mouth shut as she sighed accepting her fate.

"But, Professor, it's not fair." Jean tried to argue before Xavier silenced her.

"Jean, must I remind you that you were the first to attack and to be honest I am very disappointed. I thought I taught you better than to use your powers in a petty argument." Xavier shook his head as he wheeled out of his office followed by Logan and Storm leaving the girls to glare at one another.

The forced camping trip (aka survival training) for both girls started two days after the fight when the girls were dropped off by Beast in a dense area of woods in Adirondack Park, still in the state of New York. They looked up watching the X-Jet retreat in the sky leaving Rogue and Jean on the ground with their tents and survival packs, they stared at one another as the dense forest heard two angry female cries.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!"

**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**A/N: I like this version better and it's more light hearted than my first version. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Please read and review.**

**I changed this chapter because I promised myself I would not bring politics into any of my stories. I'll be more careful from now on and make sure no evil politics sneak in again.  
**


	12. Of Surviving

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, it all belongs to Marvel.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 12: Of Surviving**_

_**

* * *

**_

The forced camping trip (aka survival training) for both girls started two days after the fight when the girls were dropped off by Beast in a dense area of woods in Adirondack Park, still in the state of New York. They looked up watching the X-Jet retreat in the sky leaving Rogue and Jean on the ground with their tents and survival packs. As they stared at one another the dense forest heard two angry female cries.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!"

Jean and Rogue stood in the middle of a very green forest glaring at one another as each girl blamed the other for their current predicament. Jean had her hair braided down her back in khaki pants and a white short-sleeve shirt with hiking boots. Rogue on the other hand was wearing black work out pants that extended past her knee, a dark green three quarter length hoodie over green tank top, and white running shoes. Each girl wore a back pack laden down with their shared supplies. The supplies were divided so that each girl would have to work with the other to last the week.

"Let's just go ahead and get this over with." Rogue turned and started to stomp off into the forest, forgetting for a moment that she didn't know where she was and that Jean had the map.

"Rogue, you can't leave me behind. I have the map with our current location circled." Jean pointed out as she took the map out and showing a circle on the map indicating their position.

"Well, Ah don't need the map because Ah've got the compass." Rogue stopped, turning toward Jean and staying rooted in her wooded path.

"Rogue, you can't go walking off in some unknown direction. You don't know what you'll run into, it's not safe." Jean moved toward the other girl, trying to make amends.

"Look, the professor sent us out here so we could work through our differences and get along. So what do you say we let bygones be bygones?" Jean extended her hand toward Rogue as an offer of peace.

"Ah guess, ya're right, Jean. It would be kinda stupid to walk off without knowing where Ah'm going. Alright," Rogue shook Jean's hand as they made a truce in the middle of the forest devoid of human contact.

"Okay so first of all, let's see what each of us has. Okay?" Jean took her pack off of her shoulders and began to open it up as Rogue did the same with her pack.

"I've got the water tins. . ."

"Ah have some food, looks like baked beans, trail mix, corn and peas. . ."

"I have the cooking tin. . ."

"Ah have the compass. . ."

"I have the map, obviously. . ."

"Ah have the Flintbar for making the fire . . ."

"I have the knife for cooking and starting the fire . . ."

"Ah have a flashlight, without any batteries. . ." Rogue glared at the useless light.

"That's because, I have the batteries for the flashlight. . ."

"Ah have some water purification tablets. . ."

"I have some fishing wire and ropes. . ."

"Ah have the hooks and bait . . ."

"That's about all that's in our kits. Looks like the only thing in the survival pack that we don't have to share are the tents, and our clothes of course," Jean began packing up all of their supplies making sure to put everything back where she found it.

"Logan definitely made up these packs. He made sure that we couldn't go our separate ways and survive for more than a few days." Rogue complained as she packed up her things and slung the heavy backpack over her shoulder as she stood up, waiting for Jean to get ready.

"Looks like the first thing we need to do is find a place to make camp." Jean took out the map as Rogue walked over with the compass.

"It looks like there's a clearing near here if we head East for a few miles." Rogue took the compass and the girls followed the arrow pointing the way to East in silence.

"So, I haven't seen Gambit around recently." Jean felt the need to break the silence of the forest as she walked beside Rogue.

"Yea, he's been doing a lot of work." Rogue's riled response surprised Jean.

"So you don't like what he does for a living?" Jean asked to make conversation.

"Ah don't really know what he **does**." Rogue snapped at Jean a little too harshly.

"What do you mean? I thought you said he works with a jeweler."

"He does or at least Ah think he does. I don't know." Rogue cried in frustration as she walked a little faster through the forest while Jean struggled to catch up.

"Are you worried about him?" Rogue stopped in her semi jog as she turned to look Jean in the eye.

"Sometimes Ah do. It's just . . . Ah don't know . . . Ah get this feeling that he's not telling me the whole truth with his job. Like he's ashamed of it or something," Rogue looked from Jean's face to the green leaves at her feet hiding the maze of tree roots that snaked their way through the forest and under their path.

"How long does he go away for?" Jean asked.

"Sometimes, Ah don't see him for a few days or a couple of weeks and that's what worries me."

"You don't think he's seeing anyone else, do you?"

"**JEAN**, he most certainly is **NOT**!" Rogue yelled at Jean as her temper flared in defense.

"Well, you have to admit it is strange that he's gone for so long with his job. It just seems like that would explain some things." Jean tried to make her point understood by the now enraged girl.

"Look, Jean, when Ah absorb anyone their thoughts are in mah head. If Gambit was cheatin' with someone, Ah would definitely know and he wouldn't be walkin' around anymore." Rogue's proclamation was met with Jean's quizzical look.

"You know because Logan would kill him for cheating on me." Rogue answered Jean's silent question.

"I see what you mean." Jean replied as they started walking again following the compass. "Rogue, I'm sorry about what I said to you in the mansion . . . about being a vampire." Jean apologized to Rogue's back as the girl stopped and turned to the red head.

"Well, you're not completely wrong. Ah do steal other people's life force and their abilities." Rogue stared up at the trees towering over them, their massive overlying limbs secluding the two from the rest of the world.

"No, Rogue, I was absolutely wrong. You don't mean to do that, it's just something you can't help." Jean tried to comfort Rogue but did nothing more than make matters worse.

"That still doesn't change what ya said, is that how ya really feel around me, that Ah'm dangerous ta be around?" Rogue argued with Jean as she glared at the other girl.

"No. . ." Jean tried to salvage the conversation but it was no use.

"How about we not talk for a long time? Let's just get this week over with." Rogue stomped away from Jean as she followed reluctantly.

Rogue and Jean remained silent except for the rustling of the leaves as they continued to follow the compass for several more miles. They only stopped near a large creek to gather some water and rest while Jean marked the creek on the map so they could find it again.

"Have you noticed that you get really angry when Gambit is away for long periods of time?" Jean asked as they began to leave.

"What?" Rogue asked Jean as they continued following the compass.

"Every time Gambit is gone for more than a week you get so irritable and angry you snap at everyone who comes near you." Rogue sighed as she knew exactly what Jean was talking about.

"Are you frustrated with something?" Jean was trying to understand what would cause Rogue to be so hostile.

"Ah guess ya could say that." Rogue fell silent as they walked until they reached the clearing.

The clearing was a wide patch of barren land with some patches of grass that was about 500 feet in diameter at the widest section. The edge of the clearing had fewer trees so small paths could be seen in between the looming giants. Rogue looked up to see the sun shining warmly within the clearing as the sunlight streamed down unobstructed by the tree limbs of the forest.

"Wow, this was worth the hike." Jean stood amazed staring at their new campsite.

"It is beautiful but we can't stay here unless there is a water supply somewhere near here." Rogue rationalized as Jean removed the map and tracked their current location.

"It looks like there should be a river somewhere Northeast of here. One of us should go check it out." Jean commented as Rogue put her back pack down and flexed her sore back.

"Ah'll go and find it." Rogue offered as Jean started to protest.

"Look, one of us should stay here and set up at least a fire to eat because Ah for one am starved. Besides Ah have the compass and Ah can tell ya how far that river really is, as long as it's there." Rogue explained her reasons for going.

"Okay, but what if you get lost." Jean asked being very concerned since the forest could be dangerous if people didn't use the buddy system.

"Then ya can read mah mind and lead me back here. Ya can read my mind, can't ya?" Rogue asked making sure she understood Jean's mutant powers.

"Yes, I can but you might have to think very loud." Jean replied, still uncertain but agreeing with Rogue's plan.

"Don't worry Ah will." Rogue waved to Jean picking up the water tins as she left camp and started walking toward the Northeast and hopefully a steady supply of water.

As Rogue was walking through the forest she became aware of all the sounds around her. She could hear squirrels running around playing in the trees, the birds chirping over her head and a bird of prey call in the distance. She also noted the rustling leaves and undergrowth as she hiked making sure to keep her direction. Rogue continued walking for about 5 minutes when she heard the water. Jogging up to the bank she saw the river that was indicated on the map and was very relieved that it was actually here. The river was calm and lazy with the current drifting lazily past Rogue carrying all kinds of river creatures notably several large fish. There's dinner for the rest of the week.

Rogue bent down to the water at a shallow bank and dipped the water tins into the water to be filled up. She listened to the woods and realized everything was quieter. The water was lapping at the banks the wind was rustling the leaves and tree limbs. Among all of these sounds, Rouge distinctly heard an unnatural sound. It sounded like stiff paper rapidly flicking on itself, a sound that Rogue knew and was relieved to hear. She knew that sound was cards being shuffled.

'_Swamp Rat, Ah don't know how ya found us all the way out here, but Ah'm glad ya did. Ah can't wait ta tell ya Ah found ya by yer constant card shuffle.'_ Rogue smiled to herself as she finished filling the water.

"Now to contact Jean," Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_HEY JEAN!_ Rogue's mind yelled to her telepathic companion.

_OW, Rogue you don't have to yell so loud. What is it?_ Jean's telepathic response filled Rogue's head.

_Ah found the water where the map said it was. Ah'm heading back now Ah'll be about 5 minutes._ Rogue responded in a much quieter voice since she knew Jean could "hear" her loud and clear.

_Okay, see you when you get back here._ Jean ended the conversation as she waited for Rogue to return.

Rogue opened her eyes again and followed the compass in a Southwest direction to get back to camp. At the campsite, Rogue noticed that Jean had set camp up. She made the tents up, started a fire and pulled over a few logs to sit on around the fire to keep warm. Rogue handed Jean her water canister and began explaining what she found at the river (minus the tip Gambit was in the forest).

"There's a lot of good fish ta catch and eat. Do you know how to cook fish, Jean?" Rogue asked her teammate as Jean thought long and hard.

"Well, I can cook fish when I buy it at the store but preparing it to cook, I haven't got a clue." Jean threw her arms in a shrug of frustration at her lack of knowledge.

"That's alright, Ah know how ta prepare them. Ah hope ya don't mind they'll be a little bland because Ah didn't bring anything for seasoning on this trip." Rogue replied as the two girls laughed. They really could not get through this week without the other.

Rogue returned to the river and caught two large fish, bringing them back to the campsite she began showing Jean how to filet the fish. They used a couple of long thick sticks to hold the fish over the fire to grill the filleted pieces. Jean usually was not a fan of eating fish but because it was the only thing safe to eat and they were too tired to hunt for anything else she ate it very well. To go with the fish, Rogue pulled some baked beans from her pack and cooked them in the cooking tin. She also removed the plates and utensils from her pack while the food was cooking. The girls talked while they waited for the food to cook and watch the day grow darker as the sun began setting.

In the woods a pair of hidden red eyes peering at the two girls in the forest but focusing more on the brown haired girl of the group.

'_Rogue, I'm finally back from my job.'_ Gambit felt very guilty over how he had been leaving Rogue several times within the last few weeks all because of his job.

'_I could tell her what I do for a living but Cherie would not approve of the use for my powers. Is it worth my worrying her?'_ Gambit thought long and hard as he thought back to a conversation he had with Professor Xavier who suspected something was up.

_Flashback_

"_Gambit, please may I speak with you." Professor Xavier called Gambit to follow him outside the insitute to follow him along the paved path alongside the mansion.  
_

"_Of course Professor. How may I help you?" Gambit asked the professor as he walked beside the older mutant.  
_

"_Gambit is everything going alright with you?" Professor asked as worry laced his voice.  
_

"_Excuse moi?" Gambit was genuinely confused.  
_

"_I mean are you in trouble with anyone?" Professor Xavier clarified his question.  
_

"_Non, why do you ask?" Gambit responded unsure of why Xavier had asked in the first place.  
_

"_I ask because Rogue is frequently worrying about you and she believes you may be in danger. She also thinks you may not be completely honest with her and this causes her to worry more. Did you know that she becomes irritated and angry the longer you are away?" Gambit shook his head in the negative indicating he wasn't aware of Rogue's worry for him._

"_Well, dere is not'ing for Cherie to be worried about. My job just takes me 'cross de country is all," Gambit's answer seemed to placate Professor Xavier until his phone began ringing._

"_That ringtone, it's the pink panther theme song isn't it? The tune definitely suits you. I will see you later, Gambit." Professor Xavier made to leave the room as Gambit answered his phone._

"_Yes. . ." Gambit reluctantly spoke into his phone, not enjoying the current call._

_.........  
_

Gambit jerked out of his memories with a start as he heard a twig break. Turning his head to the right over his shoulder, he heard a couple of limbs move from a few feet of his current spot. Gambit removed one of the cards he was shuffling from his deck to charge it in case he needed it for defense. Gambit waited for a moment listening for the sound but hearing nothing he decharged his card and put his deck away in his pocket. Gambit looked back to the girls as they sat around talking and appearing to be getting along so he wasn't paying attention. Back at the spot he heard the sound he did not notice a glint of light spark from a stream of light pouring through the break of leaves in the forest.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Logan surprised Gambit as he leapt through the trees with his claws extended preparing to impale Gambit. Gambit caught his claws in between his staff and threw Logan behind him as he flipped to his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Logan's screamed to the invading Cajun as Logan prepared to attack again.

"I s'ppose de same t'ing you're doing here. I'm watching out for Cherie." Gambit answered as they started to circle another each preparing to attack.

"Will you two cut it out!" Scott's annoyed cry broke the fight up before it started. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Oh please, we're too far for them to hear us." Logan huffed as the girls turned from the campsite to look in the forest.

"Hey, Rogue do you hear something?" Jean's question caused the guys to freeze in their position as the two girls looked in the direction where the boys were hidden. Logan froze in midstep, Gambit froze in sidestep and Scott froze between the trees.

"Nah, it's nothing but wild animals." Rogue responded as the two girls turned their backs toward the forest.

"Dat hurt, Cherie." Gambit whispered under his breath to Rogue's back.

"Do you vant zem to know ve are here?" Kurt asked the group of men as he quietly climbed through the trees.

"What are ya'll doin' here?" Gambit asked as he made sure to keep his voice down and putting away his staff.

"Did you really think we would have sent the girls out here all alone?" Scott asked as he stepped between Logan and Gambit.

"That brings us back to my first question, what are **you** doing here, Gumbo?" Logan threatened as he kept his claws out.

"As I told you before, I am watching t' make sure Cherie is safe on dis trip." Gambit explained as he picked up his bag from the ground.

"How did you know they were coming out here?" Logan asked as his face grew dark again. "Did you bug the mansion without my knowledge?" The group looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now, you're losing in, mon ami. Why would I place bugs in your house? I believe you're gettin' paranoid." Gambit replied.

"Oh, he has passed paranoid ven you started dating mein schwester." Kurt added as he swung from the tree by his tail to land among the group glaring at Gambit. Gambit observed that Logan started twitching when Kurt said that he and Rogue are dating.

"So how did you know?" Scott asked being truly curious.

"I stopped by de mansion a couple of days ago and I saw dat fight between Cherie and Jean. I den heard 'bout dis campin' trip from petite talking t' Cherie in deir room. After dat, I followed de jet out here and tracked de filles here." Gambit explained as he offered a hand in gesture for the X-men to explain.

"We followed the jet on the Velocity and we met the girls at this spot. This is the nearest camp site from the spot where Beast dropped them off." Scott explained as Logan stayed in his attack position.

"Zey do not know ve are here, and ve vant to keep it zat vay." Kurt finished the explanation.

"You were outside Rogue and Kitty's room." Logan growled at Gambit as he took a step forward.

"You have been nice to me for a long time so why are you bein' so hostile, now?" Gambti asked.

"I have always hated you and now that we're here alone I can finish you off and be rid of you." Logan threatened as Kurt and Scott became really scared.

"Now homme, you can' do dat wit' Cherie over dere. She won' be happy when she finds out." Gambit rationed.

"Oh, I can finish you off and she won't suspect a thing. There are so many dangerous creatures out here it can explain your demise so easily." Logan threatened as he put his claws up.

"Enough of this you two, this is pointless. You two meatheads can finish this later when we're not trying to watch the girls in secret." Scott harshly whispered to the two fighting men and not realizing that he insulted Logan.

Logan scowled at Scott but relented to the younger mutant as he retracted his claws and stomped off with his bag.

"Now that that's taken care of, we need to make camp, Gambit do you want to join us?" Scott offered Gambit a spot by the fire.

"T'ank you for de offer but I believe it would be safer if I camped on my own. Wouldn' want de Wolverine to finish me in mah sleep." Gambit explained as he took off a few feet toward the West as Scott and Kurt followed Logan to the East where their camp was located.

Back at the campsite, Rogue and Jean began getting ready to go to bed in their separate tents.

"You seem to be in a better mood, Rogue." Jean noted as she started to douse the fire.

"Yea, Ah think Ah just needed ta get away for a little bit. Maybe this trip won't be as bad as Ah thought." Rogue said as she glanced to the woods that held some friends watching over them.

"Well, good night Rogue." Jean called out as she crawled into her tent to sleep.

"Yea, good night Jean, see ya in the morning." Rogue called out as she went into her own tent and fell asleep.

………………

A pair of men was out on a lookout platform looking through a pair of binoculars, watching the girls in their campsite.

"Did you see those two?" A burly man asked his younger companion.

"Yea, you know who they are?" The younger red haired man asked the burly man with a brown stubbly beard.

"They are the mutants from the TV a few months ago." The burly man answered as he put his binoculars away.

"Didn't that red haired one have the power to move things with her mind, telekinesis?" The red haired man asked for confirmation of his burly partner.

"That's right and I heard the brown haired one can absorb people's abilities. They could be useful."

"When do we make our move?"

"We wait and watch what they do. We don't want any surprises." The burly man responded as they started to climb down from their perch in the treetops.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay this is the first day of the camping trip and this won't be boring. Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews help me with my writing and keep me going. Stay tuned for what happens next through the rest of the week.**


	13. Of Danger in the Forest

_Of Days and Events_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: Okay I'm back and ready to write some more chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, not even in my dreams.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 13: Of Danger in the Woods  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sun came up in the morning to awaken the campers in the woods of the Adirondack Park. Jean was the first to wake up being the very upbeat morning person that she is. Rogue reluctantly followed Jean out of dreamland to prepare for the day. The first thing they did was to start another fire and find something for breakfast. Jean took her bathroom supplies and was the first to go to the creek leaving a sleepy Rogue at the campsite trying not to fall asleep in the cool early morning.

Rogue started looking around their small campsite and was thinking about what to eat. They certainly didn't want to eat fish for five days straight anyone would get tired of such boring meals. That meant the girls had to go hunting.

'_Speaking of hunting, and food, Ah wonder what the boys are goin' ta do. Ah know they're all out there. Logan yelled loud enough Ah am surprised Jean doesn't know they're around. Or maybe she does?'_ Rogue pondered these thoughts as her stomach grumbled voicing its discomfort at being denied nutrition.

'_I hope Jean doesn't mind trying to eat rabbit.'_ Rogue started chuckling to herself when she thought of their food options.

'_Jean would have an absolute cow if Ah told here ta try squirrel.'_ Rogue collapsed on the ground laughing at the reaction Jean would have to this news. The boys woke up to this sound.

"I didn't know Rogue could laugh zat loud." Kurt stretched from his bed up in the trees. He absolutely refused to sleep on the ground because he didn't want any hungry animals to be enticed by his blue tail twitching under the covers.

"Apparently she can." Scott woke up under his tent as he looked at Rogue still laughing at the campsite.

"Dat is sweet music. Isn't it mon amis?" Gambit's stealth so surprised Kurt that he fell from the tree and landed hard on his rear with a loud thud.

"Gambit, vhere did you come from?" Kurt asked as he massaged his sore backside.

"I just came to share some breakfast if ya wanted it." Gambit explained as Kurt became excited. He may have hated Gambit for dating his sister but Kurt could get along with anyone as long as they offered food.

"Vhat do you have?" Kurt eagerly asked as he jumped up beside Gambit.

"Some fresh apples, berries and beef jerky." Gambit explained as Kurt's mood took a nose dive obviously it wasn't the breakfast he was hoping for.

"I wouldn't trust berries out in the woods like this." Scott cautiously explained to Gambit.

"I agree, dat is why I bought dem from de store dis mornin'." Gambit explained as he produced the grocery bag from behind his back.

"Zen vhy didn't you buy something better zan fruit?" Kurt asked in outrage.

"B'cause we have t' be careful and not let Chere see us. De best way is to keep from making a fire in the middle of the day like t'day. We don't want dem t' see the smoke." Gambit explained and Kurt's frown grew since he wouldn't be getting a hot meal until suppertime just so they could keep hiding from Rogue and Jean. Kurt sighed in resignation at his limited options and accepted some of the food Gambit brought with him.

Back at the girls' campsite, Rogue finally stopped laughing as Jean was walking back into the campsite fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Your turn, Rogue," Jean handed Rogue the soap as Rogue gathered her things to go to the creek.

"Thanks, Jean. Ah'll be back in a few minutes." Rogue called back as she left for the creek.

As Rogue walked, she had the odd feeling that she was being watched. This should not have bothered her since she knew the boys were nearby, but she couldn't shake that nervous feeling so she rushed to get ready and hurried back to the campsite.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Rogue asked Jean as she was making coffee at the fire.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jean admitted as she poured coffee into her cup and one for Rogue. They drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes when Rogue broke the silence.

"So, since Logan didn't give us much for food Ah guess we have ta get the most from the forest. There is plenty of fish but we can't have that for every meal." Rogue declared to Jean who nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course, but what could we eat instead?" Jean curiously asked.

"Well, we could always catch a rabbit." Rogue stopped at Jean's horrified expression.

"I will NOT eat a defenseless rabbit, Rogue. How could you be so cruel?" Jean accused Rogue who glared back at the red head.

"It is not cruel when we have ta eat, the only other option is squirrel." Jean's face went green at the thought and Rogue started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked glowering at Rogue.

"Nothing . . . it's just that Ah was thinking about what ya'd say if Ah mentioned the squirrel." Rogue burst into laughter as Jean started to chuckle a bit as well.

"Well, I guess if we absolutely have to. I don't want to kill and eat a rabbit but if the only other option is fish then I'm open to try it." Jean finally admitted as their laughter died off.

"Okay, so do ya know how ta make a snare for rabbits?" Rogue asked a clueless Jean.

"No, I don't. By the way, Rogue, how do you know how to do all of this stuff?" Jean finally asked since she noticed Rogue had an excessive amount of knowledge about camping.

"Ah used to go camping all of the time as a kid when Ah lived with Irene." Rogue explained. "Ah couldn't be around a lot of people so camping was the best choice."

"Wow, it really comes in handy doesn't it?" Jean politely commented.

"Yeah it does." Rogue looked out into the woods to the West feeling nervous again, she had that feeling again that someone was watching them.

"Well, I do know one thing if we don't know where the rabbits are then we can't trap any. That still leaves nothing for breakfast." Jean's words broke into Rogue's thoughts.

"Will it be okay if breakfast is trail mix?" Rogue went to her pack and produced two packs of the trail mix and gave one to Jean who gladly accepted the bag.

"Maybe we can find some fruit on the way." Jean stated hopefully as they took out the map and compass to map out the path in preparation for their first day.

……………

"Well, well . . . looks like the girls are going out for the day." The burly brown headed man observed through his binoculars.

"Do we follow them, Brutis?" The younger red head addressed his partner as he started to douse the fire at their campsite several hundred yards away from the girls.

"No, we'll just watch them for now and see where they go, Clampit." Brutis folded and replaced his binoculars in his hunting vest as he looked in the direction of the girls they were tracking.

"When do you want to set the traps?" The red headed Clampit asked his older hunting companion.

"Tomorrow, that's when we'll have a better idea of what they are doing out here." Brutis answered as he climbed down from the perch to join his young friend.

"You don't think they brought any friends, do ya?" Clampit asked for the first time being nervous at their current course of action.

"No, they're mutants they probably believe their mutations will protect them from anyone or anything from harming them." Brutis rationalized to Clampit but became very pensive.

"But, you do raise a good point, mutants stick together. We'll be careful and leave no trace of our presence." Brutis finished explaining as they prepared to track the girls in the forest. The two men started tracking Jean and Rogue making sure to stay upwind so as not to attract any unwanted visitors.

……………

Jean and Rogue hiked through the woods using the compass and map so they could get acquainted with the area. As they walked, the girls marked their location on the map and left markings on the trees so they could keep from getting lost. On the trail, they found an abundance of various nuts and apples. They collected these and paid attention to see if there were any other supplies for food. They came across a few patches of rabbit dens which Jean marked on the map to come back to later.

"We're getting a lot done today, aren't we Rogue?" Jean asked her friend as they paused in their hike to enjoy an apple a piece.

"Yea, Ah forgot how much fun it was ta go camping." Rogue answered agreeing with her friend in between bites of apple.

"So, what did your teacher need for your biology class?" Jean asked making Rogue remember her homework as she slapped her head.

"Oh man, Ah completely forgot about that." Rogue sighed as she finished her apple, she buried the apple core in the ground (nothing better than natural fertilizer) before she answered.

"Ah have ta find samples through the forest of the different kinds of trees, bushes and get pictures of animal species native to this area. After Ah gather all of this, Ah have ta write a paper on everything and it's due next Monday." Rogue sighed as she took a drink of water from her canteen.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to help you with identifying and collecting the various samples." Jean kindly offered.

"Thanks Jean. Ah appreciate the help." Rogue accepted the offer.

"We better start getting back it's getting late and we haven't had lunch yet." Jean noted looking up at the sun move past the noon day position, so they started making their way back to their campsite.

"So, we're having fish again?" Rogue asked and Jean agreed with a heavy sigh since they couldn't find anything else but apples and nuts, and they weren't prepared to catch the rabbits that they found on their path.

Kurt and Gambit followed Rogue and Jean as they made their way through the woods making sure to keep out of sight.

"I have to do ze same report. What a bummer." Kurt complained as they followed the girls back to the campsites.

"So tell me, how are ya going t' keep Chere from finding out ya were out here if ya have t' do the same report?" Gambit asked as Kurt paused in his hike.

"I don't know. I guess zey vill find out eventually." Kurt shrugged his shoulders not really caring if they found out or not since he still got a week out of school. Gambit shook his head and continued following the girls until they made it safely back to their site. They made fish and roasted nuts and apples for lunch, making Kurt's mouth water at the sight and smell, then the girls stayed around the campsite for the rest of the day as they talked and relaxed. During this downtime, they planned out where they would go to find all of Rogue's homework so she could be prepared to get back to school. Neither girl noticed the two sets of eyes peering at them from a hunter's perch in a direction so the wind was blowing toward them, hiding their scent from their prey.

"Well, Clampit we know where they're going to be tomorrow." Brutis proclaimed as he set down his binoculars admiring the glow of the camp fire the girls were eating and relaxing around.

"Yeah, Brutis," Clampit agreed as he made to climb down from their perch. "How many traps do ya want to set out."

"Let's set out a few snares around their food sources. We want to make sure we don't catch any other wildlife so we'll find places to set the traps later tonight. Don't expect too much sleep we don't want them to expect any trouble." Brutis described their plan of action as Clampit nodded eagerly.

"Ya don't think anyone would mind that we're hunting mutants." Clampit thought out loud as it dawned on him that this may not be exactly morally sound.

"They're mutants, and are very dangerous. You saw that news report a few months ago. Not even the police could contain those mutants. If we can capture one of them maybe we can find out how many others there actually are. If there is enough reason to fear them then this won't be the last mutant hunting party we attend." Brutis explained to his younger friend as he followed him down from the perch.

"We're not going ta turn them in right away? We might as well see what they can do for us." Clampit suggested as his friend broke out in a wide grin.

"I agree, Clampit, with that brown haired girl with the white stripes we may be able to recover information from the rich and powerful so we can share their riches." Brutis proclaimed becoming eager at the vision for the anticipated payday. The pair returned to their campsite and gathered the items they needed for trapping and also grabbing ground beacons to be activated once the traps are tripped.

…………………………

Gambit and Kurt waited at the campsite as they continued watching the girls get ready to go to bed for the night. Scott crept up behind them scaring Kurt into a tree but annoying Gambit at the boy's failed attempt at sneaking.

"Yer far too nervous, elf," Gambit exclaimed to Kurt which made both boys think.

"Speaking of vhich, vhere is Logan?" Kurt was the first to notice that they hadn't seen the grumpy mutant all day.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Gambit answered in relief that he hadn't needed to defend himself from the ornery mutant.

"The last time I saw him was last night when we all went to bed." Scott mused to the group.

"Ah'm sure Logan's fine, he's a big mutant and very resourceful." Gambit eased everyone's nerves with a subtle reminder that Logan was once a secret military experiment and still had the capacity to be deadly and effective.

"I hate to say this, but you're right, Gambit." Scott admitted reluctantly.

"Yer very welcome, so do you boys want a bodyguard to scare away all the monsters from yer tents?" Gambit teased the boys at their apparent fear of being alone.

"HEY!!" Scott and Kurt cried in outrage at the insinuation that they were afraid of the woods at night.

"We are NOT afraid of the forest at dark." Scott growled through clenched teeth.

"Den why are ya worried 'bout the Wolverine?" Gambit asked as the sun began to set.

"Who said ve were vorried? Ve are just curious at vhere he went." Kurt stated to end any teasing by the slightly older mutant.

"The professor would not like us to be separated for very long. The forest is dangerous at night." Scott replied to Gambit who smirked in their direction.

Gambit simply nodded his head in the dimming light of the purple tinted sunset.

"So vhere are you camping, Gambit?" Kurt asked as the thought occurred to him that he didn't know where Gambit was sleeping.

"Just a few dozen feet to the South of here," Gambit pointed in the direction to his left as his eyes began drifting over to the campfire.

'_I sure would love t' sit with Chere by that campfire.'_ Gambit gazed longingly at the fire as the trio heard a grunt of disapproval.

"Don't even think about it, Cajun." Logan walked to their spot carrying a dead deer over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Logan, what is that?" Scott asked in slight shock at his teacher's cargo.

"It's dinner." Logan answered causing Scott to turn a faint green.

"I think I'll just have some trail mix." Scott stated as he turned to go lie down in his tent.

"So, zat is vhere you have been all day? Hunting for dinner?" Kurt asked as he approached Logan who shifted the medium size deer slightly higher on his shoulders.

"Yeah what of it, elf?" Logan asked causing Kurt to smile and Logan to quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kurt waved off the look Logan was giving him.

"They were worried 'bout you, homme." Gambit answered for the teen.

Logan sighed and looked over at the campfire where Rogue and Jean sat talking, he saw that Rogue had opened up a notebook and was scribbling some things down. Logan figured she was writing stuff down for her paper that was due the next week.

"I needed to blow off some steam. This poor deer got in the way and now we have supper as a result." Logan explained turning to follow Scott toward their campsite.

"Vhat does deer taste like?" Kurt asked following Logan and completely forgetting Gambit.

"It has a bit of a sweet taste..." Logan paused, turning toward Kurt spotting Gambit over the young teen's shoulders and noting the Cajun stared at Rogue. Logan growled under his breath.

"Hey, Cajun, you can come eat too if you want. The three of us won't be able to finish this deer so there's plenty if you want." Logan begrudgingly invited Gambit to eat at their campsite.

"That would be good, Logan. I humbly accept." Gambit turned from Rogue's campsite and followed Logan and Kurt to their campsite where Logan prepared the deer. Scott was a little surprised to see Gambit trailing Logan and Kurt into their area. Scott quickly jerked Kurt to his side so he could whisper in his ear.

"What is Gambit doing here?" Scott harshly whispered.

"Logan invited him to eat dinner." Kurt quietly replied, curious at Scott's look of shock at seeing their enemy eating with them.

"But why? Logan has never been nice to Gambit, why start now?" Scott mused quietly to himself and was a little surprised to hear Kurt answer.

"It is probably to keep him away from Rogue. Logan doesn't want Gambit to go sneaking into zeir camp over ze night. Ze only vay to do zat is for him to stay near here." Kurt explained nearly making Scott slap his head at not realizing this sooner.

The boys ate roasted venison that night and Logan made the uneaten leftovers into jerky that they could eat over the next few days. As the night lingered on, Gambit made to leave for his campsite.

"Where are you going, Gambit?" Logan asked Gambit as he stood up and stretched his long arms and legs.

"I'm goin' back t' my campsite. That alright with you?" Gambit questioned, he was curious as to why Logan was being so nice to him all of a sudden.

"Why don't you stay over here for the night?" Logan asked causing Scott and Kurt's jaws to hit the ground in shock. Gambit stared at Logan trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Why are ya bein' so nice t' me all of a sudden?" Gambit asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to stay here or not?" Logan offered again through clenched teeth.

"I'd rather not, you bein' this nice t' me is makin' me a little nervous." Gambit took a small step back as Logan smirked mixing a chuckle into his response.

"Well, so I can scare you." Logan continued to smirk as he answered Gambit's question, "I just want to keep an eye on you so you don't go sneaking off to the girl's campsite. If you try to run off I won't hesitate to remove a limb." Logan threatened causing Gambit to smirk this time.

"Now, dat's the Logan I'm comfortable wit', sure I'll stay the night." Gambit responded and began to step out of the camp to retrieve his items.

"I just need to go-" Gambit was cut off as Logan threw Gambit's bag to the Cajun who caught it with ease. Gambit chuckled as he started to set up his own tent. All the boys settled down as they started to go to sleep, all but Logan who stayed up watching the venison turn into jerky at the fire and making sure Gambit didn't do anything stupid like sneak off during the night.

Rogue and Jean were also getting ready to sleep as they put their fire out and retired to their tents. They both said good night to one another and collapsed in their tents to get a good night sleep for another busy day.

As the groups slept in the woods no one heard or saw a pair of men retracing Jean and Rogue's trail pausing at several spots to set up snares and anchor beacons out of sight, as well as marking the beacon locations on their handheld GPS.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back writing Of Days and Events. I can't wait to write the next chapter (I'm hoping will be tomorrow) and let you guys see it. And I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think of the direction this story is going. Do the accents still sound okay? More reviews equals quicker updates.**


	14. Of Traps and Shadows

_Of Days and Events _

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own and never will.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 14: Of Traps and Shadows**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That should be enough, don't ya think Brutis?" Clampit stood up brushing dirt off his pants after setting up a snare.

"Yeah, that should be it." Brutis confirmed the number of traps and all of their locations on his handheld GPS and smiled. "By tonight, I guarantee we will have one of those mutants." Brutis proclaimed to his partner while quietly counting off the number of snares and traps they had set up through the night.

Brutis smiled and led Clampit out of the woods to the jeep and drive out on one of the trails. As the two drove off, the night gave up its dominance of the sky as the first rays of dawn burst forth signaling the start of a new day.

Rogue was the first one to wake up for once, the reason being she could not settle down to rest and instead tossed and turned the whole night. When the sunlight filtered through her small tent window to hit her closed eyelids she let out an annoyed groan and reluctantly sat up. Ever since yesterday morning she could not escape the feeling of someone's eyes on her back all day. This disturbed her because she kept getting this sinking feeling in her stomach as she and Jean hiked all day. The feeling became more urgent as they slept and what made it more unnerving was the fact she didn't know who was out there.

Thinking about her feeling she unzipped her tent and slowly crept halfway out, ready to retreat back inside if she heard anything. Halfway out of the tent, Rogue silently strained to hear any unnatural noises. She concentrated and noted the sounds around her: the wind gently rustling the trees, what sounded like some birds' wings flapping near, and some critters running through the trees as their little paws scraped the bark creating the melody of calm and ease of nature. Hearing these sounds of a calm forest Rogue stood up outside of her tent and stretched her arms and hands above her head and began to work on circulating blood through her arms and legs as she stepped in place and flexed her arms and legs.

Now feeling completely awake, Rogue prepared to make a pot of coffee over a soon-to-be-revived campfire when she paused realizing that she needed water to make coffee. After a moment of thought that dragged over a couple of minutes in her drowsy mind, Rogue moved to get the water before she started any fire. It was never safe to leave a fire unattended no matter how little time you intend to be away. With a jaw popping yawn Rogue carried the coffee pitcher to the river to fill it with water and soon returned carrying a full pitcher of cool water sloshing in the container waiting to be turned into coffee. Rogue quickly started the camp fire and sat on the sitting logs poking the glowing embers with a long stick as she coaxed the sleepy embers into a roaring fire adding more sticks to feed it. When the fire burned bright and strong Rogue set the pitcher near the fire and began boiling the water for coffee. Staring into the fire Rogue became lost in her thoughts.

'_Ah wonder if Ah should tell Jean of these feelings Ah've been having . . . Maybe not. What evidence do Ah have that someone's following us? Not much . . . besides Ah know that some of our friends are watching us and makin' sure to keep hidden. Still . . . Now Ah am just bein' paranoid . . . That settles it, Ah am not tellin' Jean anything. Ah don't want ta scare her for no reason.'_ By the time the coffee was made with the aroma floating in the air, Rogue had convinced herself that no one was following them and she was being paranoid from being away from so many people.

The smell of coffee floated through the woods over to the boy's camp and greeted them to the day. Logan stood up from the dying fire as he sliced the deer jerky and divided the resulting jerky up evenly between the four guys. Logan observed the two tents of Scott and Gambit to see they were undisturbed and still sleeping soundly. Next, Logan looked up a nearby tree where he saw a blanket dangling from a low lying branch with a blue tail gently swaying under the cover. Logan gently shook his head watching Kurt sleeping in the tree and amazed that he found it comfortable. Finishing the coffee he poured a cup and started drinking as he walked around the campsite. As he circled the camp, Logan made a mental note to check the perimeters surrounding both of the campsites especially since Rogue tossed and turned all night.

'_I wonder what Stripes was thinking about to get her so upset. Couldn't be school . . . no matter what's due she'd never be this troubled over an assignment. I made sure to come out here a few days before the girls did and I made sure this forest had no other campers.'_ Logan's thoughts flowed from gently pensive to roaring with anger at his carelessness.

'_I'd better get started but before I go I better make sure someone's awake to watch and follow them.'_ Logan thought as he walked over to Scott's tent and tapped the sleeping teenager with is foot as Logan heard rustling inside and a messy Cyclops emerge from his tent to look up at Logan.

"Get up and watch the girls, I'm going out to make a perimeter check." Logan quietly ordered as Scott slowly nodded his head and crawled out of his tent to stretch, then walk over to the fire.

Making sure that Scott wouldn't fall back to sleep, Logan ran off into the woods making sure to give a wide birth of the girls' camp as he made sure no one else was around the area.

As Logan jogged around the perimeter of their campsite, he opened his senses to the woods surrounding him. His sense of hearing was the first to pick up his surroundings. He heard nothing out of the ordinary as the sounds of nature reached his ears. The only unnatural sound was the fire from the girls' campsite and Jean waking up from her deep sleep. The next sense that Logan cataloged in his mind was the smells. His nose picked up the smell of the woods, the deer, rabbits, squirrels, Rogue, Jean, some strange humans. . .

'_Wait a minute! What was that last one?!'_ Logan froze in his jog and bent down to the ground taking several deep sniffs. He was certain there were not supposed to be anymore campers or hikers in this area, he checked himself before they started this trip. Sure enough amidst the smell of dew laden leaves and the natural animals was the distinct scent of humans that did **not** belong to their group.

Taking a few more deep sniffs he noted the scent. _'Let's see here . . . males, two of them . . . the trail was made not quite twenty four hours ago.'_

Logan crept through the woods staying low to the ground as he followed the unknown males' scents. He noticed that the scent stayed at least 500 yards from the girls' campsite and drifted off across the river. They obviously didn't want to be seen by the girls but could they be dangerous, it could simply be a couple of hikers that wandered over here. Traveling further down the scent trail deeper into the woods he felt the wind blow on his back and he gave a low growl in frustration.

'_So they stayed downwind of us. It's not a good idea to jump to conclusions, it could be hikers getting lucky . . . still, who makes sure to stay downwind even when they stray from the hiking trail?'_ Logan continued down deeper into the woods when he noted a change in the direction of the scent. The scent had been moving towards the North West and now it was heading to the East, continuing on he couldn't help but notice the scent became stronger and began to mix with Rogue and Jean.

"Well, let's see here. We have two men who made sure to stay out of the girls' way and keep their presence hidden from everyone. They obviously followed Rogue and Jean sometime yesterday, this doesn't look like normal hikers. They could be harmless, but I'd better make sure. Whoever you are, you had better be harmless or else you don't want to meet me." Logan threatened toward the direction of the scent as he ran investigating the scent.

…………………………………

Back at the girls' campsite, Jean had woken up and was talking about Rogue's homework and what they were going to eat today.

"Alright, Rogue, we know where to find all of your homework assignments so we can be finding all of the samples before lunch. Then come back here to eat lunch and begin working on your paper." Jean smiled as she pulled a notebook from her book bag.

"Thanks, Jean. Ya know, Ah wasn't looking forward to this trip but now Ah'm glad ta be here." Rogue smiled at Jean as the other girl agreed.

"I know, I'm having fun too." Jean nodded her head as she cooked breakfast over the fire and Rogue waited drinking her second cup of coffee.

"Speaking of lunch, what do you want to eat, Rogue?" Jean asked as she roasted some apples over the fire and took out some trail mix from their packs.

"Ah was really thinkin' about eating some rabbit for lunch just to try it." Jean grimaced at the thought of eating a poor defenseless rabbit.

"Well, Ah know Ah can't eat another fish for at least a month. Day in and day out of the same fish is gettin' tiring. So do you have any other suggestions?" Rogue asked Jean as they each bit into their toasted apples. Rogue really didn't want them to get in an argument and it seemed that the topic of lunch could easily become one.

"You have a point about the fish." Jean thought as she munched on her trail mix waiting for her apple to cool. She watched as Rogue placed another apple over the fire to roast for herself. Jean shook her head to decline Rogue's offer to cook a second apple for Jean.

"I'll think about it." Jean postponed their talk of lunch as she finished her breakfast.

"Well, Ah hope ya figure it out in four hours because if not then Ah'm cookin' one of the rabbits." Rogue explained as each girl fell silent to eat their breakfast.

When the girls had finished eating breakfast, they put out the fire and began to head out into the woods following their path from the day before. Jean was walking in front with the map and was getting slightly ahead of Rogue. Rogue didn't mind since she was more comfortable with her surroundings at this time and was confident she could find her way around for a few hundred feet at least.

Rogue was walking confidently when she suddenly fell to the ground when she was tripped by a hidden root.

"Rogue are you alright?" Jean called back to her friend when she heard Rogue fall. Rogue did not immediately answer so Jean started to walk back but paused when Rogue responded.

"Yeah, Jean Ah'm fine." Rogue shouted out from her knees on the ground.

"Ah was just tripped by one of these blasted tree roots." Rogue chuckled nervously. Jean stood still in the path they were walking looking back to the direction Rogue had been.

"Do you need any help?" Jean called out.

"No, no Ah'm fine. Ah'll be right there." Rogue quickly responded.

"Okay, if you're sure." Jean answered not noticing how jittery Rogue suddenly sounded. Jean looked down at the map while she waited for Rogue to catch up.

Rogue could see Jean staring at the map from her spot on the ground. Sighing with relief she stared down at the cleared spot on the ground which showed a single foot print. The dirt surrounding the print was still loose and screamed to Rogue that someone besides them had been around recently. Rogue knew that none of their friends would be stupid enough to leave any evidence that they were around.

'_Okay, so maybe Ah'm not paranoid.'_ Rogue quickly thought as she slowly stood up brushing the dirt off her pants.

'_So, now what do Ah do. . . . Here's my evidence that we're bein' followed. Do Ah tell Jean?'_ Rogue looked up to see Jean glance from the map back to where she last saw Rogue, and then glance at her watch. Rogue knew that Jean was about to come back to get her. Jean wasn't a nature girl but she would know a foot print when she saw one and this would most likely scare the living daylights out of her. Thinking quickly Rogue hurried over to Jean making sure to be careful of the tree roots and bushes. Rogue had to get the two of them out of the forest and in some type of clearing.

"Jean, Ah was thinking about my homework." Rogue spoke to Jean when she caught up with the tall red head. Jean made sure to give Rogue her full attention.

"Yeah."

"Well, Ah was thinking that Ah could find a lot of those samples in a cave or something. Isn't there a mountain near here?" Rogue asked as she looked down at the map in Jean's hands and taking out the compass from her own pocket.

"Yeah, I think it is in the South of here." Jean looked at the map then at the compass. "Yeah, here it is. Maybe a few hundred feet to the South of here," Jean was suddenly pulled by Rogue in the direction of the mountain. Rogue had to get them out of the forest as soon as possible. She also had to be sure they didn't go over one of their previous paths. Rogue could not risk possibly running into a trap.

Walking out of the woods, the two girls indeed saw a fairly large mountain that would have made a very fun rock climb under different circumstances. They also saw a very large cave with some beautiful stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The cave also promised some exciting exploration but again under different circumstances. The only relief the cave brought for Rogue was safety and hopefully a distraction for Jean.

"There it is." Rogue sighed with relief causing Jean to quirk her eyebrow as if to question the younger girl.

"Is there something wrong?" Jean asked Rogue as they stopped outside the mouth of the cave. Jean watched Rogue as she made sure to keep her eyes gazing over the cave appearing excited and anticipating the exploration of the cave.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Jean." Rogue answered as calmly as she could. She only hoped that Jean didn't hear the anxiety in her voice or in her mind. Jean didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary so Rogue sighed inwardly.

"Okay, well it looks like we might be able to find most of your homework in this spot. Don't you think, Rogue?" Jean observed while Rogue agreed completely.

"That's what Ah was thinkin'. Now let me get my notebook. . ." Rogue looked in her bag and pretended not to find her book.

"Oh no, Ah don't have my notebook. Ah'll just run back to the camp and get it. You just wait here, Jean, and Ah'll be right back. Ah know how to get back and remember Ah have the compass." Rogue called out as she ran toward the forest not giving time for Jean to respond. Rogue jogged through the forest making sure not to be tripped by any more roots and watching for any trees bent at an unnatural angle. When she had jogged about ten minutes she figured she was far enough away from Jean to call out to their friends.

"Gambit, Gambit, GAMBIT!" Rogue called out into the woods as she listened for a response. From her left she heard the trees' rustle and what sounded like someone whispering "how did she know we were here".

"Ah know ya'll are there. So come on out. Yer not a quiet person when yer around Logan, Swamp Rat." Gambit quietly emerged from the woods with his hands raised in mock surrender.

"I see mah Cherie has found us out." Gambit walked up to her in the path as he stopped a few paces in front of her.

"How did you know ve vere here?" Kurt jumped from the same position surprising Rogue since she hadn't realized he was there too.

"Well Ah knew Gambit and Logan were here because Ah heard them yellin' in the woods." Kurt glared at Gambit for giving away their position. "But Ah didn't know you were going ta be here, Kurt." Kurt smiled, he was very proud that he could hide from his sister.

"So what's going on, Cherie?" Gambit asked very concerned at Rogue's expression.

"I think we're bein' followed."

"By who?" Gambit asked as he reached for his staff promising pain to anyone who attacked his girlfriend.

"Ah don't know. Ah felt someone watchin' us all day yesterday and Ah tripped over a hidden root where Ah saw someone's footprint a few minutes ago. Ah haven't told Jean yet." Rogue explained as she looked between Kurt and Gambit.

"Where's Logan?" Rogue asked causing Gambit to grunt in annoyance.

"The Wolverine wandered off earlier dis mornin'." Gambit shook his head from side to side. "Cyclops said it was t' check the perimeter, Cherie. I believe him but he was gone all day yesterday." Gambit explained and Rogue became very pensive.

"Well that explains how this person was able to sneak up so easily. Ah know what Logan would do if he found anyone following us." Rogue inwardly winced at that painful mental picture.

"I would worry about these lowlifes if I ever ran into dem." Gambit threatened as he looked around the edge of the woods trying to see if anyone was lurking in the bushes.

Rogue thought for a moment: who would be scarier Logan or Gambit. Logan was an ex-military experiment and has been in two wars at least, and could get very angry very easily. Gambit was a part of the Thieve's guild and was an Acolyte not to mention no one has ever really seen him angry. There's an old saying the scariest person is the one who is the hardest to anger. So Rogue was betting that Gambit would be scarier than Logan since an enraged boyfriend normally trumps an angered father figure.

"Forget about that. First we have ta find out who is followin' us to begin with. Jean doesn't know and Ah really don't want her to know. Just try and find who's responsible and see what they're up to." Rogue pleaded with her boyfriend as he and Kurt nodded their heads. The two then ran into the woods to search out the possible hiker.

Rogue watched them leave for a moment and started to think about how someone could get around them so easily without being noticed by someone in their two groups. Rogue looked up to the trees and started climbing up the nearest tree that would support her weight to the top. As Rogue climbed higher she was able to make out the surrounding tree tops as she climbed above the trees to look around. Turning her head to scan the horizon to her right side she was relieved to see only the tops of the surrounding trees and part of the mountain Jean was waiting in the distance. Looking over her left side she was surprised to see small tendrils of smoke snake its' way above the tree tops. The smoke obviously indicated a fire was burning in that area and she immediately noticed the wind was blowing the fire away from her this was confirmed as she felt the wind gently push up against her back causing the tree top to sway slightly.

'_This is not camping season. And Ah seriously doubt that is a forest ranger.'_ Rogue felt her stomach harden into a ball as she became slightly nauseous from the fear of her situation.

Carefully Rogue started to climb down from her perch and slowly made her decent. She could not afford to get hurt if she fell from the tree and she knew she could take her time so that's what she did. Nearing the bottom of the tree she was relieved to see the ground come into reach with one more step. She gently placed her foot down on the soft ground and was surprised when she felt a loop close around her right ankle and her leg was painfully snapped slinging her body in the air so she was dangling about four feet above the ground by a loop of wire that was cutting into her ankle. Rogue winced as she felt the wire dig deeper as she struggled suspended above the forest floor. She craned her head up to see the wire extended from a very high thick tree branch.

'_Ah can't believe Ah walked into a trap.'_ Rogue grumbled to herself as she hung upside down thinking of some way to get out of this predicament.

…………………

"Hey Brutis, looks like one of our traps has sprung." Clampit looked at the handheld GPS with a blinking light indicating an activated trap.

"So it would seem, Clampit. Let's go see what we got." Brutis picked up two tranquilizer guns, one he threw to his partner the other he slung across his back as they took their jeep from the cottage and drove out into the woods. Clampit noted the last of the smoke extending into the sky, satisfied that their stove fire was put out before they left.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I made a few changes because one reviewer kindly pointed out Logan was a little OOC in this chapter and I apologize for that. Also, I am not a tracker or hunter so if anything in this chapter irritated a few people, I apologize. Like I said I fixed a few of the details so let me know if this is better. Thanks.  
**

**As always reviews are much appreciated and are a great help in my writing style.**


	15. Of Wicked Plans

_Of Days and Events _

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution and I will never own, because if I did I would make sure Rogue and Gambit were a couple in the series.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 15: Of Wicked Plans**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rogue was in a pretty pickle. She was still suspended four feet above the forest in a trap that was well hidden. The tracker was more than likely on his way right now. She still had some time and a couple of options. One of those options was not calling for the boys since they were very far away and her voice probably wouldn't carry in the woods. So that option went out the window leaving her two options in her current position.

Option 1: She could call Jean telepathically and Jean could come and cut the wire, floating them both to safety.

Option 2: She could swing to a nearby branch and climb up it to work the wire off of her ankle on her own.

Neither one of these options was overly comforting. Rogue did NOT like being known as a damsel in distress and for all intensive purposes she most certainly was not. So, Option 1 was looking pretty bad. Second, Jean is **not** a nature girl and even if Rogue did call her it was unlikely for Jean to find her in a short amount of time. Also, Jean might run into a trap herself and then they would both be stranded.

That leaves Option 2 looking better and better. There were plenty of trees within swinging distance of her current suspended position. It also seemed like the branch was sufficiently strong enough to support her weight if she did start swinging. There was only one small, tensy, weeny problem with Option 2: her back pack with her survival knife was currently at the base of the tree she was currently suspended from, nowhere near her arms reach. Rogue glared at the back pack with the knife as if that would make it come to her. That brings her back to where she started.

At least with Option 2 she could relieve some of this pressure on her ankle and possibly loosen the tie to free her leg. So, after a few moments of thought and blood rushing to her brain Rogue decided the best option was to swing to a nearby branch.

"Man, this is going to hurt. But it beats hanging around here all day." Rogue muttered to herself as she started to sway front and back. She was surprised that her ankle didn't hurt more as much as she thought it would when she started swinging, it was probably numb from the blood that was flowing to her head.

"Okay, as soon as I reach a branch Ah am grabbing on and figurin' some way to get this loop of wire off me." Rogue grunted to herself as she swung up closer to a strong branch.

'_Yer forgettin' 'bout someone, Cherie.'_

"GAMBIT!" Rogue stopped swinging when she heard her boyfriend's voice in her head, craning her head around to see below her she didn't find him on the ground.

'_Great, now Ah'm hearing things.'_ Rogue inwardly groaned as she swayed to a stop back to where she started.

'_I wouldn' say yer hearin' things, Cherie.'_

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Rogue looked again.

'_Did ya forget 'bout me already, Cherie.'_ Rogue suddenly got a mental picture of Gambit walking in her mind from the shadows.

'_Ya absorbed me, remember, multiple times. Aren' ya always sayin' a piece of anyone ya absorb stays in yer mind 'til dey're erased?'_ Gambit's psyche asked her as she looked into space completely dumbfounded.

'_Ah didn't think Ah could still use yer powers, Swamp Rat.'_

'_Well, ya never did lock away my psyche when ya absorbed me. So, I've been wanderin' free 'round here.'_ Rogue could feel Gambit smirk as he enjoyed his free-time in Rogue's mind.

'_That's true. Hey, do ya think Ah could use yer power to free me?'_

'_I don't know, Cherie. But I guess we're 'bout to find out.'_

"Alright here we go." Rogue spoke out loud as she started swinging again. She was swinging front and back for about two minutes before she was high enough to reach a large branch to the left side of the tree she was suspended in.

"Aha, Ah got it!" Rogue yelled out in triumph as she pulled herself up onto the limb so she had her upper body draped over the massive branch. The branch gently swayed while Rogue arranged herself so she was sitting on the branch looking down to the more than six feet jumping distance to the ground. She was satisfied with her success as she rested on the branch with her shackled ankle extended in mid air still attached to the branch of the nearby tree.

"Well, Ah made it." Rogue sighed and observed her new position. "And, Ah got another problem." Rogue growled at the wire loop.

'_What's the matter, Cherie?'_ Gambit's psyche kindly asked.

"Well, Ah can take the loop off but Ah can't reach my ankle!" Rogue stretched her left arm out as her right arm looped over a branch just above her. Her hand only extended out to mid thigh, and still unable to reach the wire loop which put her in the same position as before only this time she was more comfortable. Now that the blood wasn't rushing to her head, she could think more clearly.

'_That's no problem, Cherie.'_

"Oh, really, then what do ya suggest, Swamp Rat?" Rogue knew she looked like a crazy person as she appeared to be talking to an imaginary friend.

'_Why don' ya use my powers t' send a charged twig to break the loop?'_

"That's a good idea, but Ah still don't know if Ah can use yer powers, Swamp Rat." Rogue settled herself more comfortable on the branch as she reasoned through her current options.

'_I'll gladly lend ya my powers, Cherie. All ya have t' do is ask,'_ Gambit smiled in her mind as he seemed to reach toward her and Rogue felt a small tingling run through her body.

"That's new." Rogue pulled her left glove off her hand so she could still cling to the above branch, and plucking off a twig growing off the limb she looked at the twig and then at her ankle.

'_It can't hurt to try.'_ Rogue shrugged her shoulders as she concentrated on charging the twig in her left hand. Again she felt a buzz through her body as she looked at the twig she gasped when she saw the twig glow magenta. Quickly tossing the twig at the loop, Rogue watched the twig explode breaking the loop allowing her right leg to hang free.

"Ah, can't believe that worked." Rogue whispered to herself in shock as she stared at her bare left hand.

'_Well, it did. Now, do ya want t' wait for the hunter who set dat trap or do ya want t' escape?'_ Gambit's words snapped Rogue out of her shock as she quickly charged the remaining loop on her ankle. After a smirk in triumph, Rogue replaced her glove on her left hand and scampered down the tree.

'_There's no tellin' how far away that tracker is who set up this trap. Ah've got ta be more careful.'_ Rogue was thinking as she jumped onto the ground and ran for her back pack. Adjusting her bag more comfortable on her back Rogue looked around to get her bearings. Pointing to the direction of the mountain, Rogue began jogging in that direction when her stomach clenched hard as she felt eyes on the back of her head. Rogue started running and when she was starting to feel safer she felt a sting on the back of her neck. Swatting at her neck, she pulled her hand back to see a small feathered dart before her vision started to get blurry. Rogue stumbled a couple of steps then hit the forest floor hard, but she didn't feel the impact as her senses started to shut down and black started to encircle her vision as she started to fall asleep.

'_What's. . . . . happening?'_ Rogue blacked out before she heard two heavy foot prints approach her body.

"What did I tell ya, Clampit. Here we got us a mutant." Brutis walked up to Rogue's unconscious body and tied her hands and feet together before he picked her up in a fireman's carry.

"Hey, Brutis, how long do you think she'll be out?" Clampit asked as he picked up the dart that Rogue pulled out of her neck.

"A few hours at least, but it depends on how much of that tranquilizer got into her system." Brutis explained as he stalked off with Rogue over his shoulders heading back to the jeep just a few dozen feet away from where Rogue was ensnared.

………………………………

Jean continued to wait at the mountain, completely oblivious to Rogue's predicament and unaware of any dangers aside from the wild animals.

"It's getting late I better look for Rogue and see what's taking her so long." Jean closed her eyes and put her right hand to her temple so she could concentrate on Rogue's mind.

'_All I have to do is find Rogue's mind.'_ Jean stretched out her left hand as she concentrated on finding Rogue. Sweeping her hand from left to right very slowly, Jean scowled as she couldn't feel Rogue's mind anywhere near her.

"What's going on?" Jean cried in shock as she tried again, this time floating up into the air as she turned around a full 360 degrees desperately searching for Rogue. Not finding her mind, Jean flew over the trees and went straight to their campsite.

'_Maybe, she went to the camp and fell asleep.'_ Jean thought with doubt, Rogue wasn't one to fall asleep at camp and forget about anyone.

'_Here we are. Let's see.'_ Jean stepped into their campsite and walked around the fire pit and their tents. Ducking into Rogue's tent Jean was surprised in not finding Rogue at their camp at all.

"SCOTT! SCOTT!" Jean cried out to her boyfriend as she began panicking when she couldn't find Rogue.

"What's going on?" Scott ran up to Jean from his campsite.

"Jean, what happened? How did you know we were here?" Scott grabbed her shoulders to calm her as she looked at him, sheer panic in her eyes and voice.

"It's Rogue, I can't find her!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs.

……………………………

"Hey, Gambit do you zink Rogue vill be alright?" Kurt was jumping from tree to tree as Gambit ran on the ground beside him as they were heading to the girls' campsite.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Don' forget, dis is Rogue we're talkin' 'bout. My Cherie knows how t' take care of herself." Gambit responded as they neared the campsite.

"Vhy are ve going to ze girls' campsite?" Kurt asked as he thought of Rogue's warning.

"Well, someone's after Cherie and Red, and Cherie said she t'ought someone was followin' dem and she felt someone nearby while she was sleepin'. Our best bet at finding de lowlifes after Cherie and Red is t' start at deir campsite which is just up ahead." Gambit explained as they were running, nearing their campsite they heard a loud cry.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Zat doesn't sound good." Kurt jumped to Gambit and grabbed his arm when he ported them to the girls' campsite.

"Vhat is going on?" Kurt asked as the smoke cleared from their entrance.

"Jean can't find Rogue."

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ROGUE?!" Gambit screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I can't find her mind's psyche no matter where I look or how hard I concentrate." Jean looked to the ground and started to shake as silent sobs began to overtake her.

"Now, ve can't jump to conclusions." Kurt tried to calm the group down.

"Yer kiddin', right elf? Cherie, just warned us 'bout the hunters dat were following the two filles." Gambit explained before he remembered that neither Scott nor Jean knew about the stalkers.

"What? Hunters? Here? After us?" Jean gaped as Scott stared in shock.

"Okay, we don't need to panic. So, there are hunters out here in the woods, Jean can't find Rogue and I have no idea where Logan went off to this morning." Scott summed up their current situation.

"Where did de Wolverine run off to, now?" Gambit complained as he glared at the surrounding wood.

"I don't know he said he was going to check the perimeter of the girls' campsite and he just never came back." Scott answered as he looked thoughtful.

"Do you zink zat Logan sensed ze hunters?" Kurt asked for the group.

"It is possible, Kurt." Scott answered as he was the most rational of the group in their current mindset.

"Well, dat makes t'ings a little better." Gambit voiced as he seemed to calm down a small bit.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER?!!!" Jean started panicking as she yelled at the group of boys.

"Jean we need to calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, SCOTT!! ROGUE IS OUT THERE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO CALM DOWN." Jean yelled at Scott while Gambit and Kurt each took a step back from the emotional telepath.

"Yes, but Logan is out there too. He could be closer to the hunters and he may even know where to find them. All we have to do is call him." Scott pointed out and Gambit glared at the boy and started to twitch his right hand.

"So, ya mean t' tell me dat we could've called Logan and got his help before now?" Scott slowly nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Why didn't ya say so?" Gambit asked just as Jean and Kurt joined in glaring at the be-spectacled boy.

"Well, I didn't think of it, until just now." Scott admitted sheepishly as he fished a walkie talkie out of his khaki pants.

"Jean, you contact the professor and see if he can find Rogue and Logan with Cerebro." Scott offered as Jean nodded her head and concentrated.

"So, vhat do ve do?" Kurt asked motioning toward Gambit and him.

"You two wait and see if we can get in touch with Logan and Professor Xavier." The pair nodded and sat down on a nearby log.

_Professor…Professor?...PROFESSOR!!!_

_Yes, Jean, what is it?_

_It's Rogue, we can't find her or Logan._

_What do you mean you can't find her?_

_We think she's been kidnapped. Apparently we have had some hunters following us and didn't know about it until just now. Please, Professor if there is anything you can do._

_I'll see if I can find Rogue or Logan with Cerebro, maybe if we use its maximum power I'll be able to locate them. Everything will be alright, Jean._

_Thank you, Professor._

_As soon as I find them, I'll come out there with Beast and Storm to pick the five of you up._

_Professor, you'll have to make that six._

_Why is that?_

_Gambit's here, too._

_I see, well I guess it couldn't be helped. I'll see you later, Jean._

_Alright, see you later, Professor._

"Okay, Professor Xavier is going to be looking for them with Cerebro and when he finds them he's coming out with Beast and Storm." Jean answered as Scott turned the walkie talkie on and came in contact with Logan.

"Logan, this is Scott." Scott released the button and waited for a response. Pushing the button down, Scott spoke into the walkie talkie once again, "Can you hear me, Logan?"

"Yeah, I can hear you. What's going on?"

"Well, we can't find Rogue," Scott hesitated in his explanation, "and we think she's been kidnapped." The group didn't need to use the walkie talkie to hear Logan's response.

"**WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" The massive call echoed through the woods making birds flee from their perch in the trees.

"I'm sure glad he didn't say zhat through ze valkie talkie." Kurt admitted and Gambit agreed.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Logan demanded in a more calm voice that blared over the speaker.

"I don't know she just disappeared and Jean can't find her. Then Gambit and Kurt came along and told us that Rogue had said she and Jean were being followed." Scott took a deep breath before continuing, "Then they found me and we're at the girl's campsite trying to find you. And, we were able to get a hold of the Professor and he's looking for both you and Rogue using Cerebro. After that, he's coming down here to pick all of us up." Scott took several deep breaths as he released the call button. The group waited for Logan's response that came out surprisingly calm considering the situation.

"Alright, I'm glad you were able to get Xavier and he'll be a great help. I'm currently on the hunter's trail and I think I'm getting nearer to their hideout. I'll contact you if I get ahold of them before Xavier. Logan out." Scott put the walkie talkie back into his pocket and heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, now what do we do?" Jean asked for the two silent boys.

"I guess we wait, Logan can get to them faster than we can and besides it would be best to stay in one spot so Professor can find us easier." Scott reasoned as he and Jean joined the two boys on a nearby log as they waited.

…………

Rogue began to regain consciousness as she was bumped in a wire cage that was dropped onto the ground, in a very painful manner. Rogue scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings and what was happening to her. The first thing she noticed is she could not move her hands from behind her back and her feet were tied together as she lay sideways in the cage. The second thing she noticed was how painful her right ankle was feeling. At the moment, it felt like it was being submerged in boiling water as pain ripped through her leg and up her back. She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around her.

She noted she was outside of a cabin with a topless jeep a few feet to her right.

'_Ah guess that's where Ah was dropped off.'_ Rogue groaned and closed her eyes again. Her leg hurt so much she couldn't seem to think straight.

'_Okay, calm down. If Ah can call Jean, Ah can let her know that Ah'm alright at least.'_ Closing her eyes and scrunching her eyebrows in concentration she called Jean from her mind only to make her dizzy.

'_Oh, man what was that? That call echoed around mah head and now Ah can't think. This is just great.'_ Rogue mentally complained as she laid on her back which was sort of awkward since her legs were bent under her body and it was not a very comfortable position. Sitting up wasn't very comfortable either, so she was stuck bent up like a pretzel.

Rogue craned her head around her body to see if she could find anyone who was responsible for this. She spotted two men coming from the cabin. One man was burly with brown hair he looked to be about the same height as Logan. This man was wearing a hunter's camouflage with the long dark green pants and opened jacket revealing a white t-shirt underneath. The man was talking to his partner, a taller red-haired man who was wearing similar outifit to his friend whereas his camouflage was a dark brown. The red-haired man was taller than his friend and had longer arms. Rogue watched them as they approached her cage.

"Well, well it looks like you decided to wake up." The brown haired man stated causing his partner to chuckle in cruelty.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Rogue growled under her breath and glared at her captors trying to ignore the skull splitting headache that burst through her at this small act.

'_When Ah get back Ah'm sleeping for a whole week.'_ Rogue kept her glare and the brown haired man smirked at her.

"I must say, I'm very surprised to see you up this soon. I guess that tranquilizer didn't get too far in your system. You've been asleep for only thirty minutes." The brown haired man responded.

"So, what are you going to do?" Rogue asked the obvious question.

"We are not going to do anything. You'll be safe and sound." The red haired man spoke up, his words appeared to be meant to ease her fears but his facial expression spoke of cruelty and greed.

"Ah beg to differ with this cage and shackles. This don't seem harmless." Rogue continued to glare at the pair.

"Well, you're a dangerous mutant. We couldn't take any chances." The brown haired man spoke up then turned his attention to his red haired friend.

"Clampit, have you checked the other traps."

"Yes, Brutis. None of the other traps are activated." The red head addressed his brown haired friend.

"That's good. We don't need the other traps to be activated. We can go ahead and take them down. We have what we want." Brutis exclaimed as he looked down at Rogue in the cage.

"Why do ya'll want me?" Rogue demanded to know.

"We only want you for your powers." Brutis exclaimed as he knelt down beside her cage.

"What do mah powers have to do with this?" Rogue glared at the pair letting a growl escape her clenched teeth.

'_Will Ah ever be treated like a normal person? Everyone wants me for mah powers!'_ Rogue's thoughts tumbled in her mind in anger.

'_I hear you, Cherie. De two o' us are so much alike.'_ Gambit's psyche whispered in her ear making Rogue remember her ordeal in the tree and how she escaped. It worked once it could work again, right?

"The only thing we want you to do is touch someone." Rogue forced her mind to focus on Brutis as he explained his reasons for kidnapping her. He could see the confusion on her face so he decided to elaborate on their plans.

"You see we are in a very unique position, we have access to enormous wealth from some very greedy business men. Now, we have it on good authority that these men acquired their wealth in a most disrespectful manner. We just want to make things right. So we need you to touch the business man and acquire his memories, especially the bank information so we can relieve them of their ill-gotten gains." Brutis smirked at her facial expression. Now Rogue knew exactly what these men wanted, they were nothing more than second rate thieves.

"Well, it's not as simple as mah touchin' him. It's more complicated. When Ah touch a person, I can't control what Ah learn. It all depends on how long Ah keep touching them." Rogue stated trying to explain her mutation more clearly.

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to keep touching him until you get the information that we need." Clampit grinned with greed dancing in his eyes.

"Ah can't just keep touching a person! Ah could suck their whole life away and that ain't happening. Ah'm not goin' ta help the two of ya steal anything." Rogue snarled at the two men as she averted her eyes away from the pair to stare at the ground.

"Is that so?" Brutis started saying, "Well, then I guess we'll have to try to change your mind. Now won't we?" Brutis stood up and motioned for Clampit to follow him into the cabin.

Rogue was left outside alone to think about what the two kidnappers told her. She was in big trouble and she knew it. She had to find some way to escape from this cage and these shackles. Rogue was relieved to feel her mind starting to clear and the ringing was finally beginning to subside. Now she could think with more clarity and form a proper plan.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm back writing Of Days and Events, I've been having a little bit of trouble organizing my thoughts for this story but as you can see I've gotten my thoughts organized. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll definitely finish this forest part in the next chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Happy Valentine's Day!  
**


	16. Of Finding a Lost Friend

_Of Days and Events _

_By HazelEyes 401_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution and I will never own, because if I did I would make sure Rogue and Gambit were a couple in the series._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter 15: Of Finding a Lost Friend  
_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**

**

* * *

  
**

Logan was getting closer to the kidnappers. The scent of the two men was growing stronger. He started paying more attention to the scent as he started looking for Rogue. So far, he hadn't detected her scent.

'_Well, I haven't noticed Rogue's scent. Don't know if that's good or bad.'_ Logan growled to himself as he thought about what could be happening to Rogue.

……………

At the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier quickly moved to Cerebro so he could help with the search. Jean sounded very scared and anxious.

"Professor, do you think they will be alright?" Beast walked up beside the Professor as they headed to Cerebro.

"I don't see why not, but it does concern me that this happened to begin with. Logan made sure, as did I, that there were no other campers surrounding their campsite. My first interest is to keep all students safe no matter if they are in the manor or if they are on a field trip." Xavier came to Cerebro's door and Beast followed him inside.

"You could not have known this was going to happen, Professor Xavier. So there's no need to make you worry more. I'm sure we'll find Rogue and everyone will be back at the mansion by night fall or even before school lets out. It is only just past lunch, isn't it?" Beast attempted to comfort the professor as he placed the interface on his forehead to link to Cerebro.

"I'm sure you're right, Hank. Still, I want to get this situation cleared up as soon as possible. There is so much hatred aimed at mutants that I wonder if Rogue's disappearance has anything to do with this." Xavier closed his eyes as he concentrated.

"Will we need more power to Cerebro?"

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary. I know their general location and it is relatively close by. All I have to do is concentrate on either their powers or their minds."

"Let's hope Rogue doesn't have to use her powers." Beast exclaimed and Professor Xavier agreed.

"And Logan," Professor Xavier opened his eyes as he looked up at the screen.

The screen showed a geographic map of the United States, then it zoomed in on the state of New York, and then it zoomed in to Adirondack Park. Professor Xavier carefully observed the map and focused on the campsite. At that site he could clearly see four red dots. Focusing even closer he could tell each individual dot apart. Jean was pacing back and forth while her dot started radiating light pink waves indicating her powers. Moving to the next still dot, he focused and could see this dot was calmer and showed a dark red color. This was most definitely Scott. The next dot seemed to be hopping up and down, seeming to be jittery and was radiating blue waves in spurts to signify Kurt's teleporting ability. He still had trouble staying in one spot for very long. The last dot in the group was slightly larger and was snapping with magenta bursts, this was most definitely Gambit. And, he was not happy, but then no one would be in his position. Charles closed his eyes and zoomed away so the camp became smaller along with the red dots of the campers. Concentrating very hard, Charles could see a red dot with a silver outline creeping very slowly toward an Eastern direction. This dot was calm but very agitated as Charles could see the dot appear to erupt for a second then calm every few seconds. That was Logan without any doubt. He seemed to be pretty far from the campsite a good 100 yards if not more.

'_Now that I've located everyone and I have a good idea on whose signature is where, I can concentrate on finding Rogue.'_ Professor Xavier focused on Logan's dot and zoomed out with Logan as a point of center.

'_Logan is more than likely on their trail already, so it would be safe to look for Rogue by following Logan's projected route further in the same direction.'_ Professor Xavier concentrated so he could see the geography of the area surrounding Logan. He followed Logan's trail more to the East and he saw a red dot.

'_There's another mutant. Probably Rogue.'_ Charles Xavier opened his eyes and concentrated on the dot and discovered something very odd. This red dot was interesting in that it had two colors. The red dot was outlined with a dark green that flashed to magenta before returning to dark green again. The magenta flashes became longer and more stable as the green faded to a background color.

"I found Rogue, but it's strange." Charles explained to Beast.

"What's strange, Charles?"

"Rogue's signature looks like it could be Gambit." Xavier mused and Beast stared at the professor.

"You mean it looks like there are two Gambits?" Beast asked for clarification.

"Yes, I know for certain that the second one is Rogue without any doubt. Excuse me for a moment." Charles concentration returned to Logan as the dot stopped moving.

_Logan, can you hear me?_ Professor Xavier telepathically contacted Logan who responded.

_Yeah, Charles I can hear you loud and clear._ Logan responded in his mind.

_Good. Now, I found Rogue. She's about 300 yards ahead in the same direction you are heading in right now._ Xavier conveyed his findings to Logan.

_Alright, thanks Charles._

_Logan, before you run off to save Rogue. Please remember one thing…_ Charles hesitated to make sure Logan was listening very carefully.

_What's that?_

_These are probably humans and so we don't need to injure them excessively._ Charles warned him and he could sense Logan's anger.

_Don't injure them. . . Charles these punks kidnapped Rogue! Are you okay with that?!_ Logan's yelling in his mind made Charles wince in pain.

_No, I am not but this is a matter for the authorities. They will handle the kidnappers through the justice system. That's what it's there for._

_You want to just hand these kidnappers over to the police?_

_Yes, that is what I want._ Charles confirmed and he could sense Logan grunt in annoyance.

_WHY?_ Logan asked.

_We need to show the humans that we mean them no harm, and the best way to do that is to let the justice system work._

_Fine, but I won't like it._

_I must admit I'm not too fond of this myself._

_Can I scare them?_ Logan simply asked.

_Logan, they cannot be harmed._ Professor Xavier warned him again.

_How am I harming them? All I want to do is make them think twice about kidnapping anyone else. Is there anything wrong with that?_

_You'll do what you want, no matter what I say?_ Charles sighed and he could feel Logan smirk.

_You know me so well._

_I'll call the police, so you have about thirty minutes to do what you want._ Professor Xavier notified Logan.

_That's more than enough time. Later, Charles._

_Indeed, I'll see you later Logan._

Professor ended the telepathic link and re-directed his focus back to Rogue. She hadn't moved at all, so she must either be confined or injured. Xavier hoped it was the former and not the latter. Removing Cerebro's interface, Xavier turned to leave Cerebro with Hank following behind.

"Hank, I want you to call the police. Tell them that we know a girl has been kidnapped in Adirondack Park and we know their location. Also, it is imperative that they find her as soon as possible." Xavier turned toward Hank as they left Cerebro.

"Alright, Professor, I'll tell them." Hank turned and ran to the phone where he called the police. Xavier watched Hank run down the hall for a moment before heading to his office.

'_I hope they find her before Logan does. I only have so much influence on him.'_ Charles thought to himself as he rolled into his office to wait for Hank and write some notes regarding Rogue's power signature. After Hank notifies the police, they would leave in the jet to bring everyone back home.

…………………

Rogue was still captured in the cage with her feet tied under her and her hands tied at her back. But, at least she wasn't alone anymore, she had Gambit's psyche to keep her company.

'_So, what do ya want t' do, Cherie?'_ Gambit asked in her mind.

'_Well, let's see. I could wait for those two pigs to get back and use me or I could wait for Logan or someone to find me.'_ Rogue stated.

'_Yer sure Logan is coming?'_ Rogue could hear the doubt in Gambit's psyche.

'_Yeah, I'm more than sure. And, I pity these fools for takin' me when he gets hold of them. They are going to regret it for the rest of their lives, however short it might be.'_ Rogue responded in confidence.

'_So, ya don' t'ink I'd give 'em a taste of t'eir own medicine?'_ Gambit sounded a little hurt that she would assume he would stand by and let these guys get away with hurting his girlfriend.

'_Oh, I know you'd help too, Swamp Rat, it's just that I think Logan will get here before you do. No offense, but I don't think you have the nose of a bloodhound.'_

'_No, I don't. But, you still have a t'ird option.'_ Gambit assured her and she perked up.

'_What's that?'_

'_You could escape.'_ Gambit's answer seemed like the most obivous choice.

'_How exactly?'_ Rogue asked as she noted her hands and feet were still tied. She moved her feet an inch and winced at the pain this small action produced in her leg.

'_De same way you escaped de tree, wit' de help of my powers.'_ Gambit smirked and again she felt him reach his hand out. For the second time that day, she felt the buzz of energy run through her and she knew that she could blast these shackles and cage away.

She felt the back of her hands and remembered that she still had her gloves on. With her arms in the current position, she could not take off even one of the gloves to charge the shackles.

'_Okay, one problem, I can't get my gloves off.'_ Rogue responded.

'_Well, what else can ya do?'_ Gambit asked again.

'_Nothing but wait,'_ Rogue rested her head on the floor of the cage in defeat.

"Ah hate bein' the damsel in distress." Rogue mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes, hoping she could think of something new.

…………

Logan was stealthily moving through the woods as he continued on the path that Charles had seen Rogue.

"At least, I know she's alright. Charles didn't seem to be worried about her safety when I spoke to him." Logan whispered in the woods when he paused and listened very close to his surroundings. In the distance, he thought that he heard a faucet running only a few dozen yards ahead of him. Logan took several deep breaths to detect the scents around him, ignoring everything from the woods he focused on finding the kidnappers and Rogue. He picked up the kidnappers and then he smelled Rogue. She was definitely a few dozen yards ahead and out in the open making it easier for him. All he had to do was sneak her out of where she was captured, get her to safety, and then return to teach these guys to never ever take anyone else. He carefully continued then paused again, this time close to the edge of the trees. Before he goes in to save her, he has to get a layout of where she was and what she was surrounded with. He silently thanked his years in the military.

He started moving into the woods so that he was parallel to their scent and creeps up to the edge so he can see a clearing. In the clearing lay a cabin, a topless jeep, and a wire cage on the ground with a person inside.

'_ROGUE!'_ Logan bit his tongue to keep his presence hidden. Now that he saw that she was alive, and relatively unharmed, he waited to see who he was dealing with. As he waited in the woods, he thought back over the past few months.

'_Now that she's in danger, those arguments over Gambit seem so stupid! We haven't talked in months and I don't know what she's doing anymore.'_ Logan contemplated the past few months at the mansion with Rogue.

'_This all started with the Cajun! It's all his fault.'_ Logan paused and thought real hard, if he was being truly honest with himself, then he would see that it wasn't Gambit's fault.

'_Who am I kidding? No matter how much I want to blame him, I can't blame the Cajun. The only reason I haven't talked to Rogue in over two months is because I have refused to acknowledge that she's dating and I've been too pig-headed to see reason.'_ His mind flashed to their first real argument the morning after her first date with Gambit. She had asked him why she hated that she was dating Gambit.

'_Why does it bother me? The other girls date guys and I don't jump down their throats. Not even Lance. So what is it?'_ Logan thought and then he could have slapped his own cheek. He knew the reason that he didn't want her dating Gambit. He wanted to protect her. Logan had several rules that he lived by and the biggest rule of all was not to trust someone who had used you. It's the main reason he left SHIELD and it's the reason he doesn't trust Gambit.

'_He used you once, Stripes. What's stopping him from doing it again?'_ Logan didn't have an answer but he knew one thing, when Charles picked them up he would talk to Rogue even if she didn't want to talk back.

Logan heard the cabin door open and slam shut as two men walked out of the cabin and walk down the stairs. Logan growled under his breath when he saw them approaching Rogue. He remained quiet as he listened carefully to their conversation.

"Well, have you thought about our little business proposition?" The brown headed man asked, he was wearing green camouflage hunting outfit with a white shirt underneath his unbuttoned jacket.

"Mah answer is the same as before: NO!" Rogue yelled up to him and the taller red head smirked.

"And just what do you think you can do about it?"

"Ah'll think of something. Besides, when Ah am found, the two of you will regret ever takin' me!" Rogue yelled in confidence and the two men stepped back in surprise.

"So, you're confident that someone's going to find you?" The brown haired man bent down to get to her eye level.

"YES, I DO!" Rogue re-stated to the pair. The pair glanced at each other then moved back into the cabin.

'_This doesn't look good, Stripes. You should have stalled for more time.'_ Logan thought from his hiding spot watching the men disappear in the cabin. From their tone, Logan could tell they were planning on leaving and if they left, then it would take them longer to find her. Now is the time to free her.

Logan took a step forward and watched his surroundings very carefully. He took notice of a trap or two near his location. He would need to be very careful to reach her without being noticed, this would be too easy with all of his experience in the military. With the skill and stealth granted to him from years performing military black ops, Logan easily evaded all the traps and sneaked to the jeep where he could see and talk to Rogue.

"Hey, Stripes." Logan whispered from behind the jeep she craned her neck around and spotted Logan peeking behind the jeep.

"Logan! I knew you'd come." Rogue whispered.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you in the woods on our first night." Rogue whispered over her shoulder and then turned her head back looking over her shoulder for a long time hurt her neck.

"Logan, I'm glad that you're here." Rogue stated to Logan.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, remembering the position they were currently in.

"I'm fine for the most, but my right ankle is hurting me."

"What did they do?" Logan growled in a low voice.

"I was trapped in a snare where I was suspended four feet above the ground in a tree by my ankle. I don't think my ankle is broken, it just hurts really badly." Rogue explained to Logan.

"Don't worry, Rogue. They won't get away with this. Professor Xavier and the police are already on their way." Logan assured her and she nodded her head.

"Logan, please be careful. They shot me with a tranquilizer dart and then put me in this cage when I was knocked out." Rogue warned him and he grunted.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be careful." Logan answered and crept around the jeep to implement his plan of revenge on the two men. Rogue carefully watched him for a minute then she lay back down to rest, she didn't have to worry anymore.

'_These pigs hurt, Stripes. Charles said don't hurt them, but how am I hurting them if I just scare them.'_ Logan thought to himself as his mind flew through the various scenarios to scare the men witless.

'_Let's see here. What do we have?'_ Logan looked around and spotted some items that could be useful. First of all, he had to keep the men inside the house to really scare them. Seeing a ghost will scare those two without any doubt. Now, what would the ghost say? Logan chuckled and rubbed his hands together in glee of his trick for these two men. They wouldn't know what hit them when he was through.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in Of Days and Events. I apologize to all my readers for taking so long to update, but I have been short on inspiration to finish this little adventure in the story. The next chapter will end this adventure and a new one will start. But, in the mean time, if anyone wants to give me some ideas to scare the pants off of the kidnappers, then just drop me a message and tell me your idea. I am open to any ideas you may have, I only have one condition: the kidnappers can't be hurt. (Don't worry, Gambit will put them in their place when it's their time.)**

**Please review.  
**


	17. Of Rescues and Ghost Tales

_Of Days and Events _

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution and I will never own.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 17: Of Rescues and Ghost Tales**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Logan has twenty minutes before the police would arrive. Sneaking around the jeep at the front of the cabin, Logan grunted in annoyance there was so much he wanted to do and there just was not enough time.

'_Blood would really freak them out, but I don't have enough time. Darn it!'_ Logan growled and started snooping in the jeep.

There were things just as scary that would make these guys think twice. One of those things was a good ghost story.

'_A ghost story would scare these men witless. And I don't want to brag (yeah right), but I tell the BEST ghost stories.'_ Logan chuckled quietly and silently opened the door to the jeep. He would need two walkie talkies and he found them in the first place he looked, a tool box under the passenger seat. He could use one outside, but the other needs to get into the cabin.

'_How am I going to do that?'_ Logan thought, glaring at the cabin for a moment, and then smirking in triumph as a thought occurred to him.

'_I'm going to need some help? And, who is better to help me than Rogue. That's what I'll do.'_ Logan silently closed the jeep door and crawled back over to Rogue.

"Hey, Stripes." Logan whispered and she craned her head to see him.

"What is it?" Rogue asked in confusion glancing at the walkie talkies on the ground.

"I'm going to scare these two witless, but I need your help."

"Ah'm in, now what do ya need?" Rogue asked in excitement, she knew that Logan wouldn't let these guys off without some much deserved retribution.

"I need you to draw them out and keep them busy, make sure they don't go back into the cabin until I come back out." Logan explained and she nodded her head.

"Alright, but what do ya want me to say?" Rogue asked and his evil grin scared even her.

"I want you to tell them the story about the Lumberjack's Curse. I'll sneak into their cabin and set everything up. You'll have to be quick we only have twenty minutes at most before the cops come." Logan whispered and Rogue nearly laughed in anticipation at the terror these unlucky fools would feel.

"You want the version with the kidnapped daughter?" Rogue whispered and Logan nodded, his grin growing wider and crueler.

"You tell me when, and Ah'll make sure they stay here until ya come back out, Logan." Rogue whispered with her own cruel smile.

Logan turned back into the jeep there were a few more items he would need. To scare these two men into never taking anyone ever again (and possibly scare them out of the woods forever), Logan would need some fishing wire, which he found in the tool box; a small fishing pole, in the back of the jeep; some matches, again in the tool box; and the final item he found in a wood box underneath a blanket: the machete (this is the single most important item for the entire scheme). Gathering all of his findings, Logan sneaked around the jeep and crouched at a corner at the far side of the cabin where he stayed out of sight from the porch but could clearly see Rogue. Logan made sure he had all the necessary items then he signaled for her to start with his right arm making a chopping motion.

Rogue took a deep breath and . . .

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs. From his hiding spot, Logan could hear chairs and tables scrape against the floor as the occupants hurried outside. The two men ran out the door, throwing the wire screen storm door open to crash into the side of the cabin. Logan silently sprinted through the door just as the storm door slammed close.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Rogue cried and screamed just as Brutis and Clampit stormed over to her cage.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS HOLLERING?!" Brutis yelled at her, Rogue stopped her screaming for a minute and smirked at them.

"What does it look like? Ah'm callin' for mah daddy." Rogue answered and continued again.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Rogue called again, she stopped when Clampit kicked the cage so it snapped up on a corner then slammed back upright. Rogue whimpered when a new wave of pain erupted from her ankle to course through her system from the sudden jerk. Oh, she would so lay it on extra thick for that maneuver.

"We heard you calling. But, why are you calling?" Clampit asked in annoyance glaring down at her. She simply smiled up at him.

"There's no one for miles, so no matter how loud you scream no one will hear. SO, it's useless to scream for your father since he won't come." Brutis smugly stated. His smirk died as Rogue smiled up at him.

"Well, Ah didn't say which father Ah was calling." Rogue coyly answered, she finally had their undivided attention as the two heads stared down at her questions dancing on their faces and in their eyes.

"So, which Dad are you calling?" Clampit asked, Brutis calmly listened as Rogue started her tale.

"Ah was calling the Lumberjack." The two men stared at her.

"So, your father's a lumberjack?" Brutis asked in total confusion.

"Not my dad, but there's a curse around these parts: the Lumberjack's curse." Clampit crouched down staring with wide eyes.

'_There's one sucker.'_ Rogue thought staring at Clampit.

'_What tale is dat, Cherie?'_ Gambit asked in her mind.

'_Ya should just listen and watch, Swamp Rat. This is gonna be fun.'_ Rogue smiled at Gambit in her head and he settled down to listen in her mind.

"I don't believe in curses. Come on, Clampit." Brutis huffed and motioned for Clampit to retreat back to the house.

"Ah wouldn't wave off the curse so easily, gentlemen. It would not be to ya'lls best interest." Rogue's words stopped their movement as they stared back to her.

"There are no such things as curses and no such thing as ghosts." Brutis huffed again, but Clampit didn't seem to pay him too much mind.

"You don't believe. Well, that is unfortunate because Ah come from Louisiana, and we have what ya'll might call some black magic. So, Ah know how to call a ghost. Do ya'll want to see?" Rogue smirked and Clampit stepped forward.

"Don't call no ghosts," Clampit begged, he was obviously the more gullible of the two.

"Ah'm sorry, but ya'll are too late. When Ah called for mah daddy, it brought the ghost back to this world from beyond the grave." Rogue echoed the final part and she could visibly see Clampit shiver. And, he was supposed to be a hunter. His partner, however, would be a little harder to sell, but Rogue could do it.

"So, are ya'll interested in hearing the story?" Rogue asked and Clampit slowly nodded, but Brutis rolled his eyes lending his attention to Rogue.

"Sure, let's hear it." Brutis grudgingly obliged.

"Alright, now where do Ah begin?" Rogue tried to settle herself more comfortable in her wire cage as she sorted the tale out in her mind.

"Let's start at the beginning." Rogue stated. Clampit sat cross legged on the ground, second Jamie right here, and Brutis sat on a stump facing toward Rogue and away from the cabin.

"Not too long ago, there was a lumberjack living in these very woods with his precious daughter as his only companion. When he left her at the cabin alone, he would always tell her: 'Now, darling, if anything happens all you have to do is call and I will hear no matter how far away I am.' She would always respond, 'Yes, Daddy.' Now, every day he would leave his daughter at sun rise and he would return as the sun set. The only time he would return during the day was to get his lunch from his faithful daughter. At his lunch hour, he would return to the house where his daughter would serve him beef jerky with some pork beans. After this filling lunch, he would return to the woods to continue cutting timber and finally return as the sunset." Rogue paused making sure she had the undivided attention of the men, when she was satisfied she continued.

"Now, one day the lumberjack left at sunrise just like every morning to go cut timber. But, when he returned at lunch he did not find his faithful daughter at the cabin. She had been kidnapped! The lumberjack looked around the trashed cabin and listened real hard outside the cabin. He listened in one direction and he listened in the other direction. He was listening so hard, that he could hear a squirrel leap out of a tree from a mile off. Well, he continued to listen and then he heard it." Rogue paused and smiled at seeing Clampit lean in as she told her tale, Brutis was still being the grump with his arms folded across his chest.

"He heard the soft cries of his precious daughter in the far distance. 'Daddy!' Daddy!'" Rogues whispered causing Clampit to lean in closer to hear.

"Like a lightning bolt, the lumberjack grabbed his axe and started running to his daughter's side. As he ran, he followed the cries of his daughter: 'Daddy.' 'Daddy.' But the faster he ran, the fainter the cries became until all of a sudden they stopped. The lumberjack ran harder tearing trees down with a single swing of his axe, trees falling with every step he took until he saw her. She lay very still on the forest floor, dead." Rogue paused and spared a quick glance at the cabin before continuing her tale, Logan's not ready yet.

"Kneeling down he touched her cheek, she was still warm but no breath escaped her lips. His precious only daughter had been killed. Gently he buried her using one of the fallen trees as a tombstone and inscribed her name on the wood: Marie. Bowing his head for a moment, the lumberjack yelled a powerful yell shaking the trees and the animals from their rest. In his grief, he tracked the kidnappers back to their cabin in the afternoon just before the sunset." Rogue paused again, adding dramatic effect. Clampit was almost leaning on his elbows from his seat on the ground, and Brutis continued staring at her as he listened with his full attention on Rogue.

"The cabin was empty but the lumberjack could see the kidnappers would be coming back: they had left the fire on in the fireplace with some beans and jerky roasting in the cooker and a pipe was lit on the counter. So, the lumberjack sat and ate some of the food leaving the plate on the table then he waited for the kidnappers to return." Rogue paused again and saw Logan crouch on the far side of the cabin waving to her as a signal that she could end the story whenever she wanted. Logan was finally ready.

"The kidnappers walked back into the cabin and stared at the lumberjack sitting in the recliner, smoking on the pipe, glaring at the two kidnappers. 'Who are you?' One of the murderers yelled, raising his shotgun to his shoulder. The lumberjack only said one word: 'Marie.' The man took a step forward and cocked his gun. The lumberjack rose and swung his axe in a wide arch, cleaving the gun into two pieces, the shots falling to the floor. The lumberjack swung his axe again and again, striking the kidnappers until there was nothing left but blood and bones. All the while, the lumberjack kept saying 'Marie' with every swing. On his final swing, he screamed 'MARIE!' at the top of his lungs and drove his axe into the shattered skull of the dead kidnapper." Rogue paused and silently applauded herself seeing Clampit quietly shiver in front of her.

"The next day, the forest rangers stopped at the cabin and they found the bloody corpses of the two murderers, the axe in one of the skulls, and the word "Marie" written on the kitchen wall in blood. No one saw the Lumberjack after that day, but legend states that before he died he swore to come back from the dead should any kidnapped girls call for him, and he would come take revenge in memory of his beloved Marie." Rogue smirked as she finished her tale, Clampit was pale as a ghost and Brutis just huffed again.

"Nice story, kid, but I still don't believe in ghosts." Brutis huffed as he stood from his stump.

"Now, Brutis are you sure about that? I mean, she was calling him and you heard what he did." Clampit nervously stood up shaking with every step.

"STOP IT, CLAMPIT! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE LUMBERJACK'S CURSE!" Brutis yelled.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Ghosts don't exist." Clampit cautiously stated as he stopped shivering and some color started returning to his cheeks.

"Ah wouldn't be too sure about that." Rogue teased the two. Brutis glared at her and contemplated kicking her cage again.

"And, why is that?" Brutis growled through clenched teeth.

"Because the Pied Piper brothers thought the same as you: they didn't believe in the Lumberjack's curse until it was too late." Rogue stated in a casual voice, noting how the color drained from Clampit's face yet again.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Clampit stuttered.

"Oh, nothing much, they were just a couple of kidnappers who took a girl from her family. She called 'Daddy', and the next thing she knew she was freed from her cage with several trees chopped down around her. Later that night, some nearby campers heard a male voice scream 'Marie'. The next day, the forest rangers found a cabin with some beans and jerky roasting on the fire, a lit pipe resting on the table, the kidnappers hacked to bits in the living room with an axe embedded in a skull, and the word "Marie" written in blood on the wall." Rogue almost laughed at Clampit's face, he looked like he was about ready to pee in his pants.

"But, you guys continue with what you were doing. I'm sure it will be at least a few hours before the curse takes in effect, so you guys have plenty of time." Rogue smirked at the two as she tried to settle in a comfortable position lying on the ground.

"Ghost stories don't scare us." Brutis huffed and turned away, Rogue called to him before they went into the house.

"Alright see you later Pied Piper brothers! Or, maybe not," Rogue yelled and smiled, she was trying real hard not to laugh and was beginning to fail.

'_Ah wish that Ah could see what Logan did!'_ Rogue fell on her back in fits of giggles as the men walked into the cabin. Logan stood at the side of the cabin, waiting with the fishing pole dragging some fishing wire through the top of a window.

…………

"Are you sure, Brutis?" Clampit asked again as he followed the shorter burly man inside.

"I'm sure, Clampit. I've never heard that story, but trust me it is just a ghost story. None of it is real." Brutis called back as he walked toward the living room. Looking in the living room, Brutis stopped in his tracks causing Clampit to bump into him.

"What's wrong?" Clampit asked.

"Do you smell that?" Brutis asked. Clampit sniffed the air and his face went a shade paler.

"It smells like . . . beans." Clampit whispered.

"And jerky," Brutis removed a knife from a holder on his back.

"Hey, Brutis. . ." Clampit whispered.

"It proves nothing, Clampit." Brutis looked around holding his knife in front of him ready to defend if need be.

…………

Outside the cabin, Logan walked a few paces away from the cabin, extending his claws, he chopped the tree down and it fell to the ground with a monstrous crash.

………..

"BRUTIS!" Clampit screamed his face going white as ash.

"It's nothing, there are always loggers out here!" Brutis tried to reason. He continued to walk into the living room and stared at the table.

"Brutis," Clampit whimpered, "it's a lit pipe."

"WHO'S IN HERE?" Brutis shouted out, they listened closely.

"Marie." The two jumped when they heard the name come from the wall.

"Marie." The name called again, a little louder this time.

"Brutis." Clampit whimpered again, backing up.

"Clampit, get the guns." Clampit ran to the cabinet, his hands trembling as he shakily opened the door and screamed.

"WHAT?" Brutis turned and stared as the shot guns fell to the ground in two, the buck shots scattered on the floor.

"Clampit, get hold of yourself," Brutis growled as he tried to calm his ashen partner down.

"But, but . . ." Clampit stammered and froze again with another call.

"MARIE!" The voice yelled over the walkie talkie causing both men to jump in the air. They heard a slash, stomp, slash and then a stomp.

"He's here." Clampit whispered white as a sheet and panting for air. Brutis was going white as well as he extended his little pocket knife in front of him and taking a big gulp.

The men heard silence for a moment then a swishing noise as the stared in horror as a hatchet fell from the ceiling embedding in the wooden floorboards. Clampit started breathing harder and started moving toward the kitchen very slowly.

Entering the kitchen, Clampit screamed like a little girl. On the wall in big red letters (ketchup) was the word: "Marie".

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Clampit screamed as he dashed for the door, running out on the porch he stared at the cage which was now empty. The door of the cage was ripped off the base and a tree was fallen beside it, having crushed the jeep.

"BRUTIS!" Clampit screamed running back into the house.

"WHAT IS IT?" Brutis yelled, his face was white and it seemed that the hatchet and the writing on the wall had tipped him over the edge.

"SHE'S GONE!" Clampit yelled. Brutis stood frozen and started stumbling around the kitchen.

"MARIE!" The voice said again causing both men to scream like girls and ran like a couple of bats out of hell from the cabin onto the dirt road where they saw several police cars driving up the dusty path.

"THE POLICE!" Clampit screamed as they both paused. Brutis looked back from the cabin behind them and the police in front.

"What do we do?" Clampit screamed to Brutis who glanced back again.

"_MARIE!_" A voice drifted from the woods.

"HELP!" Brutis screeched waving his hands and running to the stopped police car. Clampit was right on his heels screaming at the cops.

"PLEASE, TAKE US IN! DON'T LET HIM GET US!" Clampit begged as he fell to his knees at the feet of a cop who stepped from the stopped car. He was scratching his head watching the two men begging at his feet.

"WE KIDNAPPED A GIRL AND WE'RE SORRY!" Brutis screamed at the cop who grew stern.

"Where is she?" The cop asked, Brutis and Clampit glanced at one another and they both nearly fainted.

"She escaped." Brutis whimpered and he flew into the police car.

"PLEASE TAKE US TO JAIL!" Brutis pleaded as he grabbed the handcuffs from the perplexed police man, slapping them on his own wrist and cowering in the seat.

"DON'T LET THE LUMBERJACK KILL US!" Clampit hugged the feet of the cop who simply scratched his head.

"Okay . . ." The cop stractched his head again and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're under arrest?" The cop hesitated and was surprised when Clampit hugged him.

"THANK YOU!" Clampit jumped into the squad car beside his partner and like his partner cowered in the seat.

"What has gotten into them?" A female police officer asked her fellow cop.

"I have no idea, but one of them said something about kidnapping a girl and the other said lumberjack something." The cop reported and the female snapped her fingers.

"I bet they're talking about the Lumberjack's Curse." The two men screamed and hid in the seat cushions.

"I guess that's it. Let's book 'em." The cop stated as he put the handcuffs on Clampit's wrists, hopped in the car and drove off.

…………

Rogue leaned up against Logan as they watched the police officers carry the kidnappers away.

"Logan, that was priceless!" Rogue laughed at the two men and her strange week.

"Yeah, I thought I did a pretty good job." Logan chuckled as the cars drove off into the distance.

"Ah wish Ah could have seen their faces!"

"Just imagine Jamie's face when you picture it." Logan stated and Rogue laughed all the harder nearly falling out of Logan's arms.

As she was getting over her latest laughing fit, the Blackbird flew down into the clearing they were standing in.

"Oh, Logan by the way, Ah love how you yelled Marie and crushed their jeep with that tree." Rogue smiled but Logan stared back at her.

"Rogue, I didn't do that." Logan whispered and Rogue's eyes went wide.

"If you didn't, then who set me free?" Rogue asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know. I ran from the cabin and saw the cage was opened, so I grabbed you and ran out." Logan looked down and around the woods.

"You don't think . . ." Rogue hesitated just as the blackbird landed and the door opened.

"ROGUE! LOGAN!" Scott called out from the bridge. Logan picked Rogue up bridal style and ran for the bird.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Logan yelled as he jumped into the plane dragging Scott in as the door shut and the plane soared through the sky heading back to the mansion.

"Ah thought it was only a story." Rogue whispered as she held onto Logan, she didn't even notice anyone else around.

"Rogue!" Gambit ran from the back of the plane and stared at her.

"Are you okay, Cherie?" Gambit asked as Logan set her in a chair.

"Ah'm fine, Swamp Rat. Ah just hurt mah leg is all."

"ROGUE!" Jean shoved Gambit out of the way as she knelt beside her frined.

"I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED YOU AND NEVER LEFT YOU BY YOURSELF!" Jean yelled embracing Rogue in a big hug.

"It's alright, Jean. Ah should have told ya when Ah thought we were being followed, but Ah didn't know how you would take it." Rogue answered with a sigh.

"Ja, you should have told all of us, mein schweister." Kurt ported to the other side of Rogue giving her another big hug.

Logan walked to the front of the plane where he met Charles.

"Logan, I assume you kept your word regarding the kidnappers?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yes, Charles. They weren't hurt, and I don't think they'll be out of jail for a long time." Logan smiled and Rogue nearly fell off the seat laughing again.

"Logan, what did you do?" Charles asked glancing from Logan to Rogue and back.

"Nothing really, those two guys just had a visit from the Lumberjack." Logan smirked.

"I want to hear all about it." Charles stated, Logan chuckled then glanced back to Rogue when Scott had finally pulled Jean off. Jean had put Rogue into a suffocating hug since she had sat down. Now, Gambit was kneeling beside Rogue so he was looking her in the eye. Logan sighed as he glanced between Rogue and Gambit.

"Hank, I need you to take a look at Rogue's leg when you get a chance." Logan notified Beast who turned toward Rogue leaving Storm to fly the plane back to the Xavier Institute.

"What happened?" Beast asked as he walked over. Rogue extended her leg to Beast who took extra care in inspecting it. Since Rogue had been suspended earlier that morning, her ankle had swelled to about the size of a grape fruit turning purple and gray in some places, the shackles she had on her feet left a dark gray bruise on her lower leg. Rogue couldn't even move it anymore, not that she wanted to with all the pain that erupted when she tried.

"I'll have to take some x-rays of your ankle, Rogue. I can't tell what's wrong right now. Let me get you some ice and we'll try to bring the swelling down."

"Can you also bring me a couple of aspirin, or something for the pain?" Rogue asked and he nodded his head.

"Cherie, where are de lowlifes dat did t'is?!" Gambit demanded, Rogue smiled up at him she was expecting this reaction from him.

"Right now, they're probably in jail and begging the judge for more jail time." Logan answered for her as he approached the pair.

"Rogue, I need to talk to you." Logan stated and she nodded her head.

"Sure, Logan can we talk here?" Rogue asked as she looked at Kurt sitting beside her and Gambit standing behind her seat.

"I was hoping a little more private." Logan answered and he watched Beast walk back to Rogue.

"Logan, can you bring Rogue to the back where I can pack her leg in ice?" Beast asked Logan who nodded his head. Beast must have heard the request since he appeared at that exact moment. Logan carefully picked Rogue up and carried her back to the medical part of the plane where he gently set her down on one of the medical tables making sure her leg didn't get bumped or hit at any time. Beast walked out of the room toward the front of the plane leaving Rogue and Logan for a moment.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rogue asked. Logan sat down beside her and stared at the floor.

"Rogue, I'm sorry." Logan blurted out and Rogue looked at him a little confused.

"For what?" Rogue asked.

"For the way I've acted over the past few months." Logan started and continued when Rogue didn't speak: "About your dating Gambit."

"Oh, well . . ." Rogue didn't know how to answer him.

"I've been too hard on you and I didn't realize how stupid it really was until I saw you in that cage. I've been pig headed, stubborn and rude to you and Gambit." Logan sighed.

"Yeah, you've had a rough time." Rogue stated and he nodded his head.

"That's an understatement. I actually thought about killing Gambit while I was out here." Logan admitted and Rogue looked at her purple ankle, now that her shoe was removed, her ankle actually swelled even bigger than it was already was.

"Why do ya hate him, Logan?" Rogue asked again. Logan breathed in a big sigh.

"I wanted to protect you." Logan stated and continued his explanation, "I've seen Gambit as an enemy for so long, I was blinded by my hatred and anger to see that he could have changed."

"He has changed, Logan. That's what Ah've been trying to tell you." Rogue explained to him.

"I can see that now, but that doesn't change what he did. He used you and I don't trust people after they've used a person. I wanted to protect you and all I ended up doing was pushing you away." Logan looked down as he bowed his head, he didn't see Rogue smile down to him.

"Ah understand, Logan. Ah really do, but Ah would appreciate it if you would stop threatening him." Rogue stated and he glanced up at her.

"Now, I haven't totally forgiven him and I don't think I ever really will. But, he makes you happy and that should be enough for me. I won't attack and threaten him as bad as I have done. I'll still threaten him, but I won't be as bad as before. I promise, Rogue." Logan promised her and she beamed at him.

"That's all Ah'm asking, Logan." Rogue stated and he nodded his head. He rose from the bench as Beast walked back in carrying an ice pack and bandages.

Logan walked up to the front of the plane and walked up to Gambit.

"Cajun," Logan waited for Gambit to look him in the eyes, "I finally accept that you are dating Rogue and I won't attack you for that anymore. But, if you hurt Rogue for any reason, then I won't hesitate to hunt you down." Logan stated then threatened, Gambit just smirked at Logan and shrugged his shoulders.

"Logan, I would never hurt, Cherie. She's far too important to me." Gambit stated and Logan nodded his head in acceptance.

Logan slumped into one of the chairs as they continued to the Xavier Institute in total silence. They arrived at the institute before the students had come back from school. Rogue was settled in her room and the entire institute had heard about their adventure as soon as Kitty ran into the room demanding Rogue explain everything. It's safe to say that Rogue didn't have many quiet days since she and Jean had come back.

One good thing came out of the adventure: Rogue and Jean came to a better understanding and each earned a new respect from the other.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 17 and the conclusion of the survival arc. I hope you enjoyed how I tortured Brutis and Clampit before they were arrested. Gambit will get his turn, but I'm just not sure when that will happen.**

**I don't know if there is a story like the Lumberjack's Curse, that's a story I just made up from the top of my head. I needed a really scary story that Logan could have set up in a matter of minutes. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**A/N2: I will be continuing this story, I just think this is a nice place to pause until I can get my thoughts together for the next phase in my story. So, I wouldn't expect another chapter for a month maybe since school and work are taking up a lot of time. I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger so here it is for now. I promise to pick up Of Days and Events later, but as I said before it could be a month before a new chapter comes out.**


End file.
